


A imagen y Semejanza

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Octavia Butlers Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto que sigue es un intento de Crack-Romance y quizá Angst.<br/>MnPreg, pero no en el sentido habitual y crossover con la Serie ganadora del Hugo "XenoGénesis", de Octavia Butler, sobre todo en el tercer libro, 'Imago'.<br/>Spirk relación establecida, Spock/Uhura en el pasado, McCoy/Khodahs<br/>Namasté y gracias por leerme.<br/>FA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punto Crítico

1:Punto Crítico.

—¡Wakati huu ni juu, ya kuua, umwagaji… damu bastards!  
—“Los mataré, malditos bastardos, se los juro…en cuanto termine todo esto, los mataré…”  
—¿Eso dijo?  
Spock levantó una ceja.  
—Mis conocimientos del swahili son correctos, doctor McCoy.  
Bones se volvió a Uhura, negando con la cabeza.  
—Tus amenazas de muerte no van a surtir efecto ahora, preciosa… no hay anestésico que detenga el dolor en los músculos lisos y es tarde para la cesárea, asi que, si quieres que este show termine pronto y te juro que yo tambien lo quiero, abre bien las piernas y ¡Puja!  
Jim, en el rincón más cercano, trataba de contener todo a la vez; las náuseas, los nervios, y el presentimiento que lo rondaba cuando las cosas estaban a punto de salir mal.  
De no saber, por Selek, que todo funcionaría, ya habría perdido hasta el mínimo de su confianza.  
Tampoco era que no confiara en Bones o en Spock ¡Vaya! Hasta Uhura había demostrado su amistad hasta límites que el mismo jamás la habría creído capaz, no.  
Era la duda que lo había carcomido a lo largo de los meses, después de haber sido un niño maltratado y odiado alegremente por varios padrastros ¿En qué clase de padre iba a convertirse? ¿Sería capaz de ser uno bueno?  
El asunto le ponía los pelos de punta, más que si se estuviera enfrentando a una nave entera de klingons, él solo .  
¿Qué habría hecho George Kirk, en su lugar?  
Selek insistía en que su padre, en su propia línea temporal, siempre había estado orgulloso de él.  
Pero éste “él” no era “el otro Jim”.  
Él, era una suma de desgracias, muy bien cubiertas por su enorme arrogancia y por su insoportable seguridad en sí mismo, máscaras tan perfectas como las de Spock.  
Una mano se posó en su hombro. Resulto ser la de quien menos esperaba. El Embajador Sarek lucía tan impasible como siempre y fue en la diferencia de gesto entre él y Spock lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que Spock también estaba nervioso pero el bastardocaradepoker lo encubría perfectamente ¡Maldita educación vulcana! ¿Cómo podían estar tranquilos?  
—James, sería lógico que, en vez de sólo participar como espectadores, tú y T’Gai ayudaran a Nyota…  
Sarek muy raramente mencionaba el nombre vulcano de su unico hijo. Spock se acercó a los dos; Bones ya había usado su hipospray para atontar un poco a la aullante Uhura, aún en plena labor.  
—¿Qué sugieres, padre?  
Sarek elevó ligeramente una ceja.  
—Lo lógico. El dolor pertenece a LOS TRES. Creo que si lo dividen entre ustedes, será más fácil para ella …y para el Doctor McCoy.  
Spock asintió, comprendiendo. Jim miró a los dos vulcanos con el gesto de un gato que se ha comido un pájaro.  
—No… no estoy seguro de entender.  
—Es sencillo—dijo Spock. Y, sin esperar respuesta de parte de Jim, lo tomó de la muñeca y los dos se acercaron a la biocama. Bones estalló.  
—¡Lárguense de aquí, sádicos perversos!¿Acaso creen que es divertido? Tu y tu maldito duende verde y sus malditas ideas de tener hijos y…  
—Cállate ya, Bones… el embajador Sarek está tras de ti –Jim atravesó con la mirada a McCoy y éste se limitó a asentir tras el casco estéril.  
Uhura estaba sólo semiconsciente, pero eso no quería decir que las contracciones se hubieran detenido.  
McCoy, por dentro, se pateaba mentalmente; sus cálculos habían sido erróneos por minutos y ahora, en vez de una sencilla cesárea, estaba metido en un parto complicado, junto con Uhura y si no se hubiera sentido ligado a todos ellos, tal vez su entrenamiento médico podría haber funcionado más eficientemente. Necesitaba un buen trago de whisky. O tal vez, dos.  
Spock guió a Jim al otro lado de la biocama, de modo que cada uno quedó a un lado de Uhura. Luego, con su mano izquierda, localizó los puntos de fusión mental y le indicó a Jim que hiciera lo mismo, sobre la faz agotada de Nyota.  
—Pero… no soy telépata!  
—Estás conectado a mí, T’hy’la…—lo miró directamente a los ojos y Jim tuvo que contener la respiración. Odiaba que Spock hiciera eso, su mirada de cachorrro indefenso… cosa que era absolutamente falsa, él lo sabía y que, sin embargo, lograba dominarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas, a la vez. Carajo, cuanto lo amaba. Spock estiró su otra mano y tocó las yemas de los dedos de Jim, en el tradicional beso vulcano entre esposos y Jim pudo sentir el familiar zumbido dentro de su cerebro, que normalmente era placentero y le hacía sentir completo y que poco a poco, fue derivando en olas hacia abajo, hacia la parte plana de su vientre, justo a la altura de su cintura…  
De pronto, lo sintió. Fue como si le hubieran pateado el bajo vientre, sin darle tiempo a levantar la guardia y soltó todo el aire. Spock palideció un poco más. Así que él también lo había sentido. Cada golpe, cada contracción de los músculos de Uhura, también podían sentirla ellos, ahora mismo. Nyota volvió a la consciencia sólo para ver ambos rostros preocupados, sudando frío igual que ella y asombrosamente, aunque sentía las contracciones, el dolor había disminuído hasta un mínimo soportable.  
Bones consideró la situación.  
—Ignoro que clase de brujería estén haciendo…pero funciona, así que continúen. Uhura, primor, por favor, no dejes de respirar, ¿Entendido?  
Nyota se limitó a asentir y a la vez, tomó las manos de ambos, con lo que completó la conexión. Eso la relajó y de alguna manera, la adormiló. Lejanamente, escuchó el pequeño llanto, como el maullar de gatitos. Logró ver que Spock sostenía no uno, sino DOS bebés en sus brazos y sintió el suave beso de Jim, en su frente, antes de caer totalmente dormida y escuchar el “gracias, Uhura” de Bones…  
—0—

Trece meses antes…Vafer Tor (Vulcano II)

—Quisisera recalcarte, Spock, que no se trata de una petición personal, sino que hablo en nombre del Alto Consejo…  
El joven mestizo mantuvo su gesto impasible, las manos en la espalda, mirando al verde paisaje de Vulcano II. El Enterprise había regresado a dejar implementos y una fábrica de acidificación de agua para la colonia y Spock se había encontrado con una llamada urgente de su padre.  
La realidad era que una buena parte de la tradición vulcana de selección de parejas, desde los siete años de edad, no podría recuperarse hasta que no hubiera al menos suficiente población como para ello y diez mil vulcanos, de todas las edades -muchos con sus familias destruídas- difícilmente eran un buen principio para repoblar un planeta entero o salvar de la extinción a una especie, dados sus altos patrones de selección y fidelidad, a más de los ciclos de Pon Farr.  
El mismo dolor por la pérdida, tanto de sus familias como de su planeta, no ayudaba y muchos de quienes habían perdido a sus parejas estaban entrando ya en Pon Farr, irremediablemente. Si las cosas continuaban de esa forma, pronto no quedarían suficientes vulcanos para mantener la especie.  
Por tanto, el Alto Consejo había tomado la fundamental y lógica decisión de permitir que las parejas se seleccionasen por sí mismas, siempre y cuando las pruebas de feromonas indicasen una atracción verdadera y sin importar si se trataba de parejas del mismo sexo. En este último caso, la Academia de Ciencias diseñó varias formas de procreación y manipulación genética que, al menos en el territorio del planeta, estaban dando buenos resultados.

—Es esa la razón por la que te requerí este encuentro, Spock. Tienes ya cierto tiempo como Sa-telsu de James…  
—Tres años, dos meses, seis días, veintiséis horas, trece minutos y diez segundos, padre.  
—Precisamente. Un tiempo bastante razonable para considerar que la relación de ambos ha sido estable y adecuada, pese a todas las expectativas, tanto humanas como nuestras. Considero que, como vulcano, ambos deben hacer su contribución a la colonización de nuestro mundo y al incremento de su población.  
—Me estás diciendo que esperas que tengamos un hijo.  
Sarek elevó una ceja.  
—Hijos, no sólo uno.  
Spock estuvo a punto de sonreír por lo bajo. Ultimamente, Jim lo había humanizado demasiado y eso, no le gustaría a su padre. Se controló rápidamente.  
—No creo que Jim ponga objeción a ese asunto… aunque aún tenemos que discutirlo. Como sabes, los dos pertenecemos a la Flota y sus responsabilidades como Capitán del Enterprise, mas las mías como oficial científico no permitirían que alguno de los dos pudiera quedar…  
—¿En estado de preñez? –su padre elevó una ceja— He considerado claramente esos obstáculos. Lo lógico es que hables con T’Pinna.  
Spock hizo memoria de su extensa familia.  
—¿La hija de T’Pau?  
—Su nieta, para ser precisos Una distinguida genetista de la Academia y quien nos ha provisto del método para que dos vulcanos del mismo sexo tengan descendencia…  
Spock vacilóunsegundo.  
—Padre ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás proponiendo?  
—Absolutamente; mi lógica es correcta. Tu madre era humana. Tu no eres menos vulcano por ello, que yo sepa.  
—Pero Jim es humano.  
—Y tú eres un 50% vulcano. Una buena parte de los genes nuestros se salvarán. Los hijos de ustedes serán como tú, niños de dos mundos y llevarán tus genes. Ya deberías haber notado que, pese a tu propio mestizaje, y a que no adoptaste el Kohlinar, tu formación ha sido ha sido fundamentalmente, vulcana. Tus genes humanos se han manifestado como recesivos. Se mantendrán en ese estado hasta la segunda o tercera generación y a la larga, el mestizaje no será tan agravante como lo fue para ti, desde el punto de vista social y contribuirá a salvar a nuestra especie. Lógicamente, tendremos que cambiar los inicios del Kahs Wan y algunas otras cosas en la educación de estos nuevos jóvenes. Pero la realidad es que necesitamos aumentar nuestro número. De otro modo, nuestra especie decaerá y terminará por extinguirse. No tengo a la mano los datos de la Academia pero se necesita un mínimo de parejas probables para garantizar nuestra permanencia o ésta desaparecerá, pese a su número.  
—Ocho mil parejas en edad de fertilidad.  
—Precisamente: estamos en un punto crítico. No hablamos de diez mil vulcanos de todas las edades. Se trata, como siempre, de las posibilidades de los más, más que las de uno solo. Puedes elegir, por supuesto. Debo recalcar que sería innecesariamente egoísta de tu parte el decir “no” –Sarek tocó en el hombro a su hijo, algo que nunca se permitía— estoy enterado de que el Embajador Selek habló con James sobre ello.

Spock sintió una leve punzada de celos. No era que detestara a su futuro yo.  
Era que el anciano Spock, mejor conocido ahora como el Embajador Selek, había tocado a SU Jim mucho antes que él.  
Pero claro, en ese momento, él estaba en plena negación de sus propios sentimientos y su razonamiento era por demás ilógico. Y bastante humano. Se limitó a asentir. Luego, continuó.  
—Jim se siente bastante alentado por Selek.  
—Sí, he notado eso. Por supuesto, no se ha excedido en sus límites sobre el conocimiento de tu futuro, precisamente para no afectarlo más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. En todo caso, ese no es el tema que estamos tratando. Espero que mañana, a las 1300, puedan reunirse con T’Pinna en la Sección de Xenobiología, en la Academia, si no tienes objeción.  
—Por supuesto, padre.  
—Y sugiero firmemente que James vaya contigo.  
Spock dudó un momento. Su padre nunca había aceptado del todo su relación con Jim… pero al parecer, se trataba más del asunto de la posible extinción vulcana que de la posibilidad de congeniar con un humano emocional, irritante e insoportablemente simpático.  
—Así lo haremos, Padre.

—0—

—¡Dios mío y puta madre! ¡No es posible! Primero, tuve que lograr credibilidad frente a todos esos mediocres Almirantes para demostrar que soy un buen Capitán y dejaran de decirme “ese mocoso, Kirk”; no se fijaron, de casualidad, que salvé a la Tierra?  
—Después de hacer trampa en un examen. Y algunos piensan que efectivamente, fue pura casualidad, Jim.  
—¿Todavía estás resentido por el Kobayashi Maru?  
—Sabes que no tengo nada que discutir al respecto… pero es la verdad.  
—Luego, de paso, tuvimos que esperar UN AÑO entero de “relaciones formales” antes de que se nos permitiera estar juntos y no sé cuántos meses más de infierno antes de que tu padre y el resto de tu gente aceptara nuestra fusión mental y nos dejaran casarnos en paz y ahora ¿Nos están exigiendo tener un hijo? ¡CLARO QUE NO LO HARÉ!  
—Jim, no tienes por qué gritar.  
—Si, quiero que tengamos un hijo…pero no cuandoo ellos digan y ¡No será un “experimento” o un “mestizo de genes recesivos” ni será criado como vulcano!

De pronto, Jim se dio cuenta de la estupidez de lo que había dicho. Bueno, solía ser un imbécil. Spock no pareció darse cuenta o no se dió a notar mas que en el brillo de sus ojos.  
—Mi propia crianza fue mixta, Jim. Y mi educación fue totalmente vulcana. No creo que me ames menos por eso, ciertamente…

Jim, impetuoso como siempre, se apresuró a tomar la mano de Spock y besar sus dedos, ligeramente.  
—Perdóname… no quise decir lo que dije. Soy un asno.  
—McCoy insiste mucho en ello.  
—Y tu también lo piensas, verdad?  
—Definitivamente, a veces te comportas como uno— Spock sonrió. Casi. En su forma seca de siempre.  
Jim no podía resistirse a ello. Ni de paso, a nada que implicara a SU vulcano. Lo adoraba hasta en sueños. Se giró en la cama hasta quedar frente a él; el lustroso cabello negro estaba un poco desarreglado, después de hacer el amor un par de veces y Jim pensaba que lucía mucho mejor así. Lo abrazó, recargando su sien en el cálido hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Spock.  
—¿Has pensado en lo que sería? ¡No podemos dejar atrás todo lo que hemos hecho!  
—¿El Enterprise? ¿La Flota? ¿Nuestra propia tripulación? Si, he pensado en todo ello.  
El mestizo guardó silencio. Un silencio tenso. Jim lo conocía más, a cada segundo y alcanzaba a darse cuenta de que su control emocional era, casi, un mero fraude. El vulcano controlaba bien las apariencias…pero no totalmente sus emociones, debido a su parte humana. Tragó saliva. Tenía que corregir su error.  
—Spock… no creas que no quiero tener un hijo contigo. Me encantaría –besó la afilada línea de su mandíbula— podría tener hasta diez, si quieres.  
—Sería un número inmanejable.  
Jim soltó la risa.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso? Tal vez seas mejor “madre” de lo que crees…  
—Mis cualidades maternales no están a discusión por ahora, Jim. Y dividir nuestra atención entre diez niños sería injusto para ellos y agotador para nosotros.  
Jim sonrió, besándole la boca, apenas.  
—¿Cuándo serás capaz de entender una broma?  
—Posiblemente, cuando seas más claro.  
Jim se sentó en la cama, viendo al frente.  
—Lo que trato de decirte es que al menos, uno de nosotros tendría que quedarse estacionado, aquí o en la Tierra, por lo menos un par de años. Una nave no es un lugar para criar a un niño y menos una como la Enterprise, por el tipo de misiones que nos tocan ¿Qué haríamos en medio de una batalla o un mal encuentro con una de esas pestes de las que Bones habla todo el tiempo? Y, por otro lado, no me has explicado en qué consiste el método ¿Me dejarás embarazado? ¿Te dejaré preñado yo?  
Spock acarició la espalda de Jim, haciéndolo derretirse.  
—Lo he considerado. Pero lo cierto es que estamos en los límites de la extinción. Mi padre dice que hay una xenobióloga, en la Academia, que ha logrado serios avances en ese sentido, pero no me dio mas explicaciones. Quiere que mañana nos presentemos al mediodía, en la sección de Xenobiología, para hablar con ella.  
—¿”Nos”?  
—Si, me… sugirió firmemente a que fuéramos los dos juntos.  
Jim suspiró.  
—¿Qué puedo decirte? Lo menos que te debo por estar conmigo, es ayudar a los tuyos en todo… es sólo que NO QUIERO que un hijo mío…un hijo NUESTRO… sea un “experimento”.

Spock besó su mejilla y la punta de su nariz, perdiéndose en la mirada azul eléctrico de Jim.  
—Las posibilidades de que se tratase de un experimento científico que se contrapusiera a la ética vulcana es de menos del .001 %... yo no me preocuparía tanto.  
Jim negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.  
—Abrázame, tonto; tengo sueño.  
—No soy ningún tonto, Jim.  
—Lo sé…por eso te casaste conmigo.  
Spock iba a responderle pero notó que Jim se había quedado dormido casi instantáneamente. Percibió su propio cansancio y pronto, la respiración de ambos fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación. Afuera, comenzaba a llover.


	2. Demasiada información...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aparición de un OC, fuera de toda lógica.

T’Pinna no lucía como una vulcana normal. En principio, el tono de su piel era de un verde mucho más intenso y el anaranjado de sus ojos y su lacio cabello rojo, cortado y peinado como todos los Vulcanos, denotaba claramente su ascendencia Orionita. Sólo sus orejas y cejas desmentían lo contrario. Incluso, era un poco más baja que la mayoría de las mujeres vulcanas.  
Todo ello sorprendió grandemente a Spock ¿Cómo era posible que la Academia la hubiera admitido, pese a ser mestiza? ¿O que ella no lo hubiera resentido?  
Amablemente, saludó a Spock con el ta’al tradicional.  
—Comandante Spock.  
—Hakausu T’Pinna… él es mi Sa-telsu T’hai’lenn, el capitán del Enterprise, James T. Kirk.  
Ella extendió su mano y le dio un buen apretón a Jim, digno del almirante Pike, cosa que asombró mucho a ambos. Sonrió con los ojos.  
—Me disculpo si cometí una impropiedad, pero tengo entendido que los terrestres se saludan estrechando sus manos.  
Spock y Jim se miraron sin decir palabra. Como fuera, el apretón no había sido mas que palma contra palma, sin usar los dedos. No lo había besado, al estilo Vulcano. Luego Jim sonrió.  
—Así es…sólo que estoy acostumbrado a las formas de cortesía vulcana.  
—Bueno, conmigo no tiene por que preocuparse demasiado por los formalismos. Soy mestiza, igual que su comandante. Mi madre era una distinguida prostituta Orionita y mi padre era un V’tosh K’atur…  
Jim no pudo decir nada. ¿Orión? Las imágenes de Gaila semidesnuda en su cama, recorrieron su mente, por instantes. En cambio, Spock se sintió congelado. Un Vulcano sin lógica, uno de los expulsados del planeta ¿Cómo alguien asi había logrado ser aceptada en la sociedad vulcana? T’Pinna se permitió sonreír, cosa por demás extraña.  
—Sé que se preguntará, seguramente, Comandante Spock, como alguien como yo puede estar aquí –dijo, mientras los guiaba por los amplios pasillos de la Nueva Academia, aún en construcción.  
—Tengo que admitir que siento una gran curiosidad por ello.  
—No es tan difícil de comprender. Mi padre, cuyo nombre fue borrado, abominó del Camino de Surak. Huyó de Vulcano y fue a dar al cuarto planeta de Orión, Rigel VIII. En su capital, mi madre dirigía un burdel y era la más distinguida de las damas encargadas de la Administración de los Placeres en todo el planeta. Como sabe, entre los Orionitas, ser una prostituta es no sólo un trabajo honesto y difícil, sino a la vez, un forma de librarse de la esclavitud…  
Spock elevó una ceja. Jim estaba, literalmente, sin habla…y tratando de contener la risa. ¿De modo que ésta era la xenobióloga que se estaba haciendo cargo de que los Vulcanos se reprodujeran más rápido? No sabía si estallar en carcajadas o indignarse.  
—Si, tengo entendido eso.  
—Desdichadamente, mi madre enfermó y murió. Mi padre solicitó a T’Pau, la dirigente del Alto Consejo y abuela suya, el seguimiento de mi crianza y adopción, en los principios de Surak, como todo descendiente de un Vulcano. Luego, frente a la pena que lo afligía, por la muerte de mi madre, detuvo su corazón. Así fue como llegué aquí; se me educó bajo los principios del Kohlinar y como Fa-wak-glansu… mi mestizaje impidió que se me eligiera como pareja de alguien más, de sangre vulcana legítima. Ello me permitió concentrarme en mis estudios y cuando nuestro planeta natal fue destruído, tuve la oportunidad de ser salvada.  
—Interesante.  
Jim logró percibir la frialdad en Spock, pero no el por qué. T’Pinna abrió la puerta.  
—Quiero que vean cuáles son nuestras opciones de reproducción en cuanto a parejas del mismo sexo.  
—Con todo respeto, médica…  
—Puede llamarme por mi nombre directo, capitán Kirk.  
—Está bien, T’Pinna; hay algunas cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo. No querría que un hijo nuestro fuera una especie de… experimento.  
Ella suspiró, haciendose de paciencia, aparentemente. Jim jamás había visto a un Vulcano tan emocional.  
—Nada de lo que hacemos aquí viola ningún principio de ética, capitán. Ni Terrestre ni Vulcana ¿Serían tan amables?  
Y les invitó a pasar. 

—0—

El Area de Reproducción estaba bajo una inmensa cúpula que concentraba la luz solar, permitiendo que la temperatura interna fuera casi tan alta como la de su planeta originario. Dentro, en diferentes grupos, había reunidas parejas de todas clases.  
Pero lo que más asombró al Comandante Oficial Científico y al Capitán del Enterprise, fue la presencia de la teniente Uhura… y más la forma en como ella y T’Pinna se saludaron; a gritos y con un abrazo gigantesco, resaltando más aún la diferencia de estatura entre ambas, sin contar con la total falta de diplomacia. Jim se dio cuenta de que no las entendía. Spock se apresuró a aclarárselo.  
—Es kiswahili.  
—¿Les entiendes? ¿Qué dicen?  
—Es de mala educación…  
—No me importan los modales ahora y no tengo ganas de ordenártelo ¿De qué carajos están hablando?  
—Tienen tiempo de no verse… desde que T’Pinna estudió en la Tierra.  
—Un momento, quieres decir que estuvo en MI planeta?  
—No hagas las cosas redundantes, Jim.  
—¿Qué diablos estudió allá?  
—Xenolingüistica, Xenobiología… y Modelos Matemáticos, es raro.  
—¿Qué es lo raro?  
—Los matemáticos mas avanzados se encuentran en nuestra propia Academia.  
—Quizá estaba buscando otro punto de vista.  
—No le veo lo lógico.  
Jim suspiró, impaciente.  
—Quizá no estaba buscando algo lógico, Spock.  
—Sugiero que sonrías. Nyota y T’Pinna vienen hacia acá…

Jim desplegó en segundos su incontenible encanto.  
—¡Teniente Uhura! ¡Un gusto enorme verla por aquí!

Nyota levantó una ceja, en ese gesto que tan bien había aprendido de Spock, el tiempo que había durado su relación. Como fuera, la mirada entre ella y Jim seguía siendo la de dos rivales a muerte, obligados a ser amigos por el bien de un tercero.  
Si bien había sido Nyota quien finalizara la relación entre ambos y su amistad había continuado, ella no podía sacarse la impresión de que Jim se las había ingeniado de alguna forma perversa para quitarle a su, ahora exnovio, Vulcano.  
—Capitan Kirk, Comandante Spock… tenía amigos que saludar en la colonia y como se nos dieron un par de días libres –sonrió, encantadoramente. Maldita perra, pensó Jim, por dentro, celoso aún de ella. Spock no manifestó la menor de las emociones, en cambio. Uhura siguió hablando.  
—Me imagino que conocen a la médica T’Pinna –la pequeña mestiza se adelantó.  
Fue el turno de Spock para hablar.  
—Venimos precisamente a verla a ella, Teniente.  
T’Pinna intervino.  
—Es lo que te comentaba, Nyota querida, las órdenes nuevas del Alto Consejo.  
Uhura abrió enormemente los ojos y su boca formó una “o” perfecta.  
—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿En verdad intentarán tener un hijo?  
Jim puso la mano, posesivamente, alrededor de los hombros de Spock, sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Así es, teniente… de cualquier manera, me parece una gran coincidencia que usted y T’Pinna se conozcan.  
Las dos sonrieron.  
—Oh si –dijo Uhura— nos conocimos antes de entrar a la Flota Estelar.Yo estaba haciendo una especialización en Sistemas Autoorganizados y T’Pinna llegó a la Tierra a estudiar matemáticas…  
—Fascinante –dijo Spock— me interesaría saber qué pueden saber los matemáticos de la Tierra , que no sepamos en Vulcano…  
Su tono fue levemente sarcástico. Uhura puso casa de “ooops” y T’Pinna se limitó a mantenerse serena.  
—Es muy simple, Comandante Spock. En la Tierra estudian una parte de las matemáticas que no tiene que ver con el punto de vista Vulcano y que de hecho, es considerado una herejía por parte de la Academia. Se le denomina Teoría del Orden Complejo, del Orden Espontáneo o más abreviadamente, Teoría del Caos…  
Jim notó la mirada oscura repentina de ambos Vulcanos.  
—Tengo entendido que el Orden Complejo es un intento teórico que carece de fundamentos, T’Pinna, con todo respeto.  
La xenobióloga sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Eso, era un reto abierto.  
—No le diré que se equivoca, Comandante Spock. Me limitaré a mencionarle que uno de los principales axiomas de la Teoría es “La lógica, A VECES, engendra monstruos”.  
Spock elevó una ceja.  
—Henry Poincaré, Francia, 1908.  
—¿Conoce los fundamentos entonces?  
—Soy mitad humano, T’Pinna. Era lógico.  
Uhura rompió la tensión, despidiéndose aceleradamente. Spock tuvo la tentación de tomar del brazo a Jim y sacarlo a rastras de ahí.  
Era absolutamente incomprensible, totalmente ilógico, que el Alto Consejo hubiera dejado a semejante… persona (una Orionita hipersexuada, sin ninguna similaridad con los altos valores Vulcanos con respecto a la familia y a la especie, provinente de una especie que adoraba a Astarité, la diosa del sexo y cuyo sistema planetario era prácticamente, el burdel de toda la galaxia) a cargo de algo tan delicado como la recuperación de toda la especie vulcana en sí.  
T’Pinna no manifestó la menor emoción y fue ahí donde Jim y el mismo Spock se dieron cuenta de que pese a todo, no era menos Vulcana.  
Sin hacer el menor de los casos, los guió hacia el holodeck e insertó un par de disks.  
—Tal vez algún dia discutamos un poco sobre ello comandante Spock, por ahora, me gustaría mostrarles el procedimiento preciso…  
—0—  
El holodeck los sumió rápidamente en el escenario virtual. La imagen central era obvia, un óvulo ampliado 80 veces. T’Pinna comenzó a hablar.  
—Por principio, elegimos un óvulo procariota, es decir, al que le hemos retirado el núcleo y le dejamos sólo la cáscara. Después –aparecieron las imágenes de dos espermatozoides – en el caso de ustedes, que son varones, seleccionamos por lo menos cinco parejas de células haploides, espermatozoides normales, de los cuales aislamos el mapa genoma básico, es decir, algo así como 25 terabytes de información, en el caso del comandante Spock y unos 18, en el caso del Capitán Kirk. Mediante manipulación, introducimos ambos genes en el huevo y dejamos que el proceso continúe por sí mismo…  
—Fascinante— dijo Spock— pero ¿Cómo saben que el proceso continuará por sí mismo?  
T’Pinna señaló.  
—Es la razón por la que elegimos un óvulo. Digamos que la “cáscara” del huevo, las capas proteínicas superficiales, son las que tienen las instrucciones inscritas para continuar el proceso y la mezcla interior se dá por si misma. No hacemos ingeniería genética ni corregimos nada en los genomas. Nada que pueda parecer un “experimento”, Capitán, Comandante.  
Jim tragó saliva.  
—Y…los resultados?  
T’Pinna les acercó una copia diminuta de un hipoinyector y obtuvo de ambos una mezcla de sangre, de la punta del índice de Kirk y de la muñeca de Spock. No podía tocar sus dedos, sería el equivalente de pincharle un ojo. Luego, introdujo la diminuta muestra en el computador de análisis, el cual comenzó la simulación, pasando por la “fecundación” en sí, haciendo crecer el óvulo, deformándolo en mórula, en embrión, en feto y obteniendo un retrato posible de un bebé con todos los rasgos de ambos, aunque quizá no de un tono tan verdoso como el de Spock.  
Fue el turno de éste para preguntar.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo dura la gestación, T’Pinna?  
—Depende de la especie, comandante. Hemos recibido propuestas de mestizaje por parte de Tellaritas, Orionitas como yo y Terranos, incluso. Entre 6 y trece meses. El Alto Consejo no ha puesto objeciones al mestizaje porque necesitamos reforzar nuestra propia especie, aunque por supuesto, los Sa-telsu tienen que estar conscientes de que sus hijos serán criados bajo las leyes vulcanas y no tendrán todas las opciones que usted tuvo, Comandante, de elegir una vida mestiza.  
—Pero…— Jim dudaba en preguntar— ¿Dónde se gesta el bebé? Es decir…uno de nosotros queda embarazado o algo así?  
T’Pinna hizo correr las imágenes del programa.  
—Tenemos tres opciones a considerar. La primera, que es popular entre los varones colonizadores, es la implantación artificial de una bolsa de crecimiento, dotada de una placenta artificial, la cual utiliza una sonda y permite al feto sobrevivir de alimentación proporcionada desde FUERA del cuerpo de su progenitor. De esa manera, los malestares inherentes a un embarazo o el riesgo de que se dé un aborto, disminuyen radicalmente, pero, al estar dentro del cuerpo de su progenitor, el feto es capaz de crear lazos emocionales muy fuertes, que después le permitirán ser un Vulcano mestizo, aunque este mestizaje apenas si será notorio. La recomendamos a las parejas ya establecidas en un planeta y que no tienen pensada una vida agitada o con muchas mudanzas.  
La segunda, que es la menos recomendada, pero que los ingenieros y los Vulcanos que trabajan en la Flota tienden a elegir, es que el feto permanezca en la bolsa de crecimiento, de forma externa… la cual llevan a todos lados. Tiene la misma seguridad que la primera, pero no permite el mismo nivel de intimidad necesario en el feto y los niños nacidos de esta manera tienden a tener menor respuesta, tanto lógica como emocional. Sin embargo, se dan casos en que el esfuerzo de ambos progenitores, al sostener la bolsa cerca de sus cuerpos la mayoría del tiempo, consiguen que el feto salve ese problema fundamental. La ventaja de usar la bolsa de crecimiento por fuera es que permite que el feto pueda ser separado de sus padres, ocultado para protegerlo, en caso de un alto riesgo, como ocurre con los oficiales de Flota, que tienden a estar en situaciones de peligro y que deben proteger a su hijo por venir.  
La tercera fue casi una creación terrestre y la conocen como subrogación. Se elige una voluntaria que, en este caso, recomendaría que fuese humana ya que usted, Comandante, es mitad humano y el Capitán Kirk, es un humano completo. De esta forma, el feto crecería mas “a sus anchas”, por decirlo terranamente y el nexo de intimidad podría mantenerse, siempre y cuando la voluntaria fuera una persona familiar o profundamente cercana y estuviera dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Por supuesto, no podríamos liberarla de los malestares del embarazo ni de los riesgos de aborto, necesitaría nutrición especial para que el equivalente sanguíneo de la mezcla genética no se convirtiera en un veneno potencial para la subrogada en sí y, lo más importante, tendrían que crear, a través de ella, una fusión mental con su hijo, para que éste les reconociera como progenitores y no creara ningún lazo mental con la persona que hará la subrogación. En otro sentido, una voluntaria podría permanecer estacionaria en un lugar seguro, mientras ustedes desempeñan su trabajo en la Flota, y el que hace el Enterprise no es poco riesgoso…  
—No me gustaría tener a nuestro futuro hijo lejos, T’Pinna –dijo Jim.  
—Sería ilógico y peligroso llevarlo a bordo, Jim— añadió Spock.  
—Que yo sepa, no hay regulaciones en contrario para llevar niños a bordo; lo hicimos cuando rescatamos a todos los Vulcanos posibles. Lo hemos hecho en muchos viajes de movimiento de colonos de un mundo a otro.  
—Siempre bajo rutas seguras y no como misiones especiales.  
—¡Por Dios, Spock! Cualquier ruta segura puede estar de repente infestada de klingons o cosas por el estilo.  
—En otro sentido, Capitán, me parece arriesgado que usted aceptara el período de gestación en su cuerpo; es quien dirige el Enterprise. Aunque estoy seguro de que la tripulación lo aprobaría, también creo que intentarían sobreprotegerlo y eso no conviene a un líder.  
—Está bien, Spock, ¿Tomarías ese lugar, como mi Oficial Científico?  
T’Pinna interumpió la discusión.  
—Me temo, Capitán Kirk, que su Oficial Científico no está capacitado para una gestación…ni usted tampoco, dicho sea con el debido respeto. Ambos son necesarios en el comando de su nave. Ocupan posiciones indispensables, diría yo. Sé que el Comandante Spock no estará de acuerdo conmigo, pero tengo una cuarta opción.  
Éste elevó una ceja. Jim sólo hizo seña de que siguiera hablando.  
—Aconsejo que elijan a una tripulante del Enterprise como voluntaria. Alguien de su absoluta confianza, que tenga una gran conciencia de su deber y que esté dispuesta a soportar trece meses de gestación gemelar, sin dejar de cumplir con su trabajo. Alguien con elevados valores morales y que sienta aprecio verdadero por ustedes dos y por lo que están empeñados en lograr. Alguien que sepa muy bien lo que está concediendo –un sobresfuerzo enorme de su cuerpo y de su metabolismo entero— y pueda hacerlo sin dudar ni un momento. De esta forma, se concentrarían en su trabajo y en proteger sólo a una persona… añadiendo el factor “hijo”, por supuesto. Una madre subrogada en riesgo puede ser, en un momento dado, expulsada en una cápsula de salvamento de la nave y recuperada una vez que el peligro pase.  
—¿Y la teleportación?  
—No la juzgaría recomendable en instrucciones genéticas que apenas están en formación y aún no han definido todos sus patrones, sinceramente. Por otro lado, las parejas casadas están protegidas por las regulaciones de la Flota y en este caso, la subrogada se encontraría protegida bajo las mismas cláusulas.  
Jim soltó la carcajada.  
—Doctora ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir una voluntaria de esa clase?  
—Tengo entendido que usted tiene muchas admiradoras, capitán Kirk.  
Jim dudó dos segundos antes de contestar. Si, tenía muchas fans dispuestas a llevárselo a la cama…pero dudosamente, tendrían un hijo con él…y menos aún, de él y de Spock.  
—Es cierto…pero no creo que ninguna de ellas fuera capaz…  
—Disculpe mi curiosidad, T’Pinna ¿Por qué habló de gestación gemelar?— interrumpió el Vulcano.  
—Fecundamos cinco óvulos de prueba y los insertamos todos, comandante Spock. Generalmente, sólo llegan al final uno o dos de ellos. El resto, no soporta la prueba de supervivencia que implica el mestizaje en sí; se desintegra y es expulsado junto con los restantes desperdicios en el líquido amniótico. Lo hacemos para dar un margen de seguridad.  
—¿Uno sobre cinco?  
—Podría ser uno sobre diez de probabilidades…pero eso podría hacer el ambiente interno sumamente tóxico, tanto para la madre subrogada como para los embriones en sí. Después de todo, estamos hablando de una diferencia de 18 contra 25 terabytes de información, mucha de la cual es redundante, pero necesaria para formar un humanoide que no se envenene con su propia sangre y que pueda contener una mezcla simultánea que le permita al bebé, una vez nacido, vivir sin una máscara especial o sin controladores químicos. Todo debe quedar perfectamente programado desde el principio. Las Condiciones Iniciales…  
—Sé lo que son las condiciones iniciales, T’Pinna –respondió Spock, un tanto molesto. No quería escuchar nada ilógico sobre Caos y menos de labios de una vulcana mestiza como él, así ella tuviera razón – su tono fue helado— creo que no nos queda nada por añadir o preguntar, ¿Cierto, Jim?  
Jim notó en las ventanas dilatadas de la nariz de Spock su profunda irritación.  
¿Qué sucede?  
No hubo respuesta al enlace telepático. Spock tomó su muñeca, inclinó la cabeza cortésmente y salió caminando apresuradamente.  
Uhura reapareció de pronto, detrás de la pantalla del holodeck .  
—¿Se los dijiste?  
T’Pinna soltó una leve risilla maligna.  
—Tu exnovio lo intuyó. Es alguien formidable, querida… aún lo quieres?  
—¡Claro que no! No de la forma que piensas. Necesitan algo que los estabilice, los distraiga del resto del universo que sienten que dominan y los una de otra forma ¿Crees que no es molesto saber que LOS DOS tienen celos de mi? ¡Jim teme que le quite a su esposo y Spock cree que puedo seducir a Jim si me lo propongo!  
—Tu lógica es correcta. Pero tendremos que usar Orden Espontáneo y otras técnicas… esos dos intuyen demasiado. Me temo que Spock está usando su lado humano y que ello se debe a su cercanía fundamental con Jim. De cualquier manera, no quiero que controlemos las Condiciones Iniciales… es eso lo que nos dará un buen resultado.  
Uhura sonrió.  
—Confío totalmente en ti, T’Pinna.  
—Gracias, querida amiga…y por cierto, que hay de mi prima Gaila?  
Uhura negó con la cabeza.  
—Por fin logró llegar a donde quería; está a cargo de Ingeniería en la reconstrucción de la USS Farragut: creo que es la mas distinguida alumna de Scotty…  
Las dos soltaron la carcajada. T´Pinna habló.  
—Un logro más para una Orionita, no te parece?  
Las dos salieron del laboratorio, conversando animadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:  
> Utilizo dos cosas impensables e ilógicas; una mestiza –como Spock— nacida de uno de los Vulcanos desterrados, que abominaron de los principios éticos y lógicos de Surak y de una Orionita, comerciante de esclavas.  
> Mi orientación académica está estructurada hacia la Teoría del Caos, que niega muchos principios lógicos. Uno de sus fundadores , Poincaré, solía trabajar en seis o mas proyectos al mismo tiempo –cosa impensable para mucha gente— y mantenía un “cuidadoso desorden” en su trabajo, seguro de que su cerebro sería capaz de resolverlo… cosa que ocurría la mayoría de las veces. Me disculpo de antemano por hacer este capítulo tan técnico, pero necesitaba la explicación de la bolsa de supervivencia.  
> En TC –teoría del caos— el control de las Condiciones Iniciales es vital para mantener un orden dado o una estabilidad, durante el mayor tiempo posible. Eso implica querer controlar el destino. Spock no cree en ello y por eso, le enfurece tanto…  
> Traducción del Vulcano;  
> Hakausu; sanador, médico  
> Sa-telsu; esposo. esposa es Ko-telsu  
> Fa wakglan-su; profeta, estudiante de religión, equivalente a monja, sin el voto de castidad


	3. Oankali: Ooloi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentando a Khodahs Iyapo. El poder de crear se iguala al de destruír...

**_DISCLAIMER EXTRA_ ** _; Ningun personaje de  la Trilogía XenoGénesis – Amanecer, Ritos de Adultez e Imago— me pertenece ni estoy haciendo dinero con ello. Son obra de Octavia Butler y éste es sólo un fanfiction. Sucede que los necesitaba para la base teórica del fic y porque son mis héroes mas ilógicos, además de que son personajes realmente fascinantes. Dejo un pequeño sumario de palabras en Oankali, porque aparecerán varias veces a lo largo del fic y sin traducción, no tienen sentido._

**_Oankali_ ** _; Los Comerciantes, los que intercambian, los que cargan con la Vida_

**_Lo_ ** _: Entidad donde los oankali vivían, en la Tierra, dentro de la linea temporal original, formada de una de las naves, y quienes decidieron ser Dinso. No es un planeta ni una nave ni un alma comunal y ellos se niegan a decir de quién o de qué se trata. Vive del Consenso de todos los oankali y dirige de acuerdo a todos._

**_Chkahichdahk_ ** _: La primera nave oankali que llegó a la Tierra. Es animal y vegetal al mismo tiempo. Está VIVA, no es una nave convencional y los nacidos en ella la llaman la Madre._

**_Ooloi_ ** _: los oankali tienen tres sexos o géneros, para reproducirse, machos, hembras y neutros, a los que llaman ooloi. Sin un ooloi, el macho y hembra de cada trio, no pueden tener hijos. Los oankali de sangre pura tienen la forma, más o menos humanoide, de una medusa gigantesca; los construídos o mestizos pueden metamorfosearse en casi cualquier cosa. Los machos y hembras tienen dos brazos, mientras que los ooloi tienen cuatro, los de uso normal y los brazos sensores, que son sus órganos de reproducción. Cuando un niño oankali nace, no tiene sexo ni género. A los diez años, decide ser macho o hembra y pasa por su primera metamorfósis. Si ésta no lo define como macho o hembra, llega a lo que se llama la segunda metamorfósis, diez años después, y se convierte en un ooloi subadulto. A partir de ese momento, debe buscar una pareja macho—hembra  con la cual atriarse o si no, su capacidad mental degenerará y morirá._

**_Eka_ ** _; niño._

**_Oeka_ ** _: hijo._

**_Ooan_ ** _; padre, madre, título de respeto para los adultos de una familia._

**_Chka_ ** _; “Eres parte de nosotros”, título aplicado a la pareja macho—hembra, de otra especie inteligente, que quiera atriarse con un ooloi._

**_Lelka_ ** _; el equivalente en vulcano a T’hy’la,  “me completas y te completo”. Quien acepta ser lelka de un ooloi, renuncia al tacto de su especie y de su contraparte –sea mujer u hombre— en el trio y sólo puede estar con su ooloi, por siempre. Si no logra amarlo, el trío completo perece._

_**Kahguyaht**..., AhtreKahguyahtKaal Leal JdahyaTediin aj Dinso_ _: su nombre significa ‘el sabio anciano’._

_**Nikanji** … KaalNikanj oo JdahyaTediinKahguyaht aj Dinso_ _: literalmente "el puente es hermoso" o "El mercader de joyas". Junto con Jdayhya, fué el primer ooloi que se atrió con humanos, Lilith Iyapo y Tino Gutierrez, en la novela original. Las cosas cambian en éste fanfiction._

**_Khodahs_ ** _…(Chudas)_ _Khodahs Iyapo Leal KaalNikanjlo aj Dinso : El primer ‘construído’ u ooloi humano, hijo de  Nikanji, Lilith y Tino (sus padres humanos) y Diichaan y Ahajyas (sus padres oankali) y uno de los más inteligentes e incontrolados ooloi, nacido en la Tierra._

**_Dinso_ ** _: nombre Oankali para aquellos que toman sobre sí la investigación y exploración en la superficie de nuevos mundos. Hay Dinso en las cuatro naves Oankali (Lo, Chkahichdahk, Akjai y Toath) y sus parejas son llamados dinsoi._

**_Kaisidi_ ** _: terrestre o extranjero._

**_Dho_ ** _:_ _Ser humano, adoptado como bebé o como lelka, dentro de una familia Oankali._

**_Yashi_ ** _:_ _El tercer corazón de los ooloi, localizado entre los otros dos. Éste mantiene toda la información genética que un ooloi recoge durante toda la duración de su vida. Un yashi puede reproducir la vida entera de un planeta._

_Y la pregunta és; ¿Por qué elegí una raza alien de un libro clásico en vez de inventármela, dado que éste es un fic trek?_

_¿La Respuesta? Octavia Butler ingresó en el Salón de la Fama de la Ciencia Ficción, en 2010. Este fic es una forma de homenaje a su espléndido e increíble trabajo… espero._

_Gracias por leer tan larga explicación; les prometo no volver a hacerlo._

_Namasté._

_FA._

Capítulo 3; Oankali: Ooloi

La discusión, seca, sin inflexiones, fue totalmente en vulcano, de modo que Jim se perdió parte de ella. Podía percibir el enorme enojo de Spock frente a T’Pinna –gracias a la fusión mental— y mientras más entendía, menos comprendía ¿Por qué a Spock le parecía “inmoral” el ser ayudados por esta mujer, que después de todo, era tan mestiza como él? Le pareció percibir que, en el fondo de la casa, alguien cantaba, lo cual le asombró mucho.

Los vulcanos eran absolutamente parcos en cuanto a mostrar sus emociones, asi que definitivamente, se trataba de alguno de los alumnos de T’Pinna, venido de algún otro planeta extraño o lejano. Ella les había invitado a su casa, para hablar más tranquilamente del resto del proceso. Jim no supo en qué momento todo había derivado a esta discusión.

La voz de la médica era tranquila. Su mirada en cambio, era absolutamente fiera.

—Te lo explicaré brevemente, Spock. Una descastada como yo no tenía la menor posibilidad; puedes calcular las probabilidades, si lo deseas. Soy hija de una puta y de un tipo aborrecido por su propia gente. Mi aceptación por parte de T’Pau pareciera ilógica. Sólo que Surak era también pragmático y de acuerdo a sus principios, todos los seres sintientes tienen valor. Cuando me propuse entrar a la Academia, _estaba más preparada que tú_ para sentirme rechazada por ser mestiza: pero lo soporté. Los insultos sutiles, la frialdad, las distinciones. Y me gané, pese a todo, mi propio lugar en el Area en la que trabajo. 

Mi particular crianza orionita, orientada hacia la educación sexual, que los vulcanos consideran tabú, y mis estudios xenobiológicos, me volvieron particularmente valiosa en esta crisis que afrontamos, para determinar el futuro de nuestra especie. No hay la menor lógica en ello… de paso, no tiene que ver con “El Destino”, si quieres escucharlo así. Todos fueron lo que los terranos llaman “efectos mariposa”. Yo pude haberme estado en mi lugar, rechazada, estudiando, o volver  a Orion y quedarme con las inmensas riquezas del burdel que mi madre me dejó… que curiosamente, me han  permitido negociar con los mismos terranos y  con muchos otros el material necesario para que _nuestra_ especie se salve, sabes? Ahora, en este momento, tu y Ji…er el Capitán Kirk, me necesitan para tener un hijo. Es ilógico arriesgarlos con una preñez para la que no están preparados mentalmente, ninguno de los dos.

—Pensé que estabas en contra de usar la lógica, T’Pinna.

—En absoluto. Soy tan vulcana como tú. Nuestra única diferencia es que yo no me encerré en una cáscara o al menos, mi madre no me lo permitió. Y no pongas esa cara; acepté los principios del Kohlinar, así no lo terminara y mi control de las emociones es tan bueno como el de cualquier vulcano de sangre “pura”, por eso, elijo sonreír o maldecir, si lo deseo. Pude formar amigos y tu siempre te sentiste apartado. De todo, del mundo, de los otros vulcanos, de los terranos. Siempre te has creído mejor que el resto, Spock, para compensar tu inevitable parte humana. Te has olvidado que estamos hechos a imagen y semejanza. Has sido bendecido con la aparición de Jim Kirk, mas de lo que te imaginas.

—El Capitán Kirk, para ti…

—Como gustes. Si no fuera por él, la mitad de ti estaría muerta y la otra, totalmente desestabilizada por la pérdida, como ha ocurrido con todos nosotros. Y mi propuesta, por absurda que te suene, es totalmente razonable. De paso, ni siquiera fue mi idea…

 Spock levantó una ceja, intrigado. El conocimiento lo golpeó como un torpedo de fotones. T’Pinna asintió.

—Efectivamente. Hablen con ella; es lo que las orionitas llamamos una intuitiva muy fina. Y más fuerte de lo que creen. Y ahora, usando una expresión terrestre, lárgate y ve a meter el trasero en tus propios asuntos. No son la única pareja de la que debo ocuparme…

 Spock abrió los ojos, sorprendido. T’Pinna sonrió.

—Está bien, lamento exagerar; Bones… el doctor Mc Coy ha estado colaborando demasiado tiempo conmigo. Es difícil que no se te contagien sus idiosincrasias – hizo el ta’al con su mano y se inclinó respetuosamente. Spock puso cara de circunstancias y salió de la amplia sala sin hacer un solo ruido, seguido por Jim. T’Pinna suspiró. 

—¡Astarité nos bendiga! Mi madre tenía razón, no importa de qué especie sean, ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! – activó con un roce de los dedos su computadora— y ahora, veamos…

-0- 

La puerta se abrió.

La puerta se cerró.

Alguien cantaba en voz baja, entre las infinitas muestras genéticas. Jim se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto, por enésima vez. Pero Spock no le había comentado absolutamente nada y también, había mantenido cerrado el EMV… diciendo de paso, que necesitaba unas horas en soledad, para su meditación.  Normalmente hacía eso cuando no quería que Jim se preocupase por algo. Era un maldito terco ¿Por qué no podía entender que lo amaba y que las penas deberían ser compartidas? Indudablemente, su incomodidad se debía a la platica con T’Pinna. No terminaba de comprender cómo Spock podía ser tan aparentemente racista con alguien que en muchos sentidos, era como él y que, indudablemente, había recibido mucho más rechazo.

Lo obvio –y lógico— era preguntarle directamente a T’Pinna qué era lo que había sucedido y si tenía remedio.

El enorme laboratorio de manipulación genética estaba, aparentemente vacío.Entonces, Jim vió al ser que cantaba, en voz baja.

Alto, de unos dos metros, con un cuerpo humanoide esbelto y bien formado, tenía cuatro brazos, dos de los cuales parecían estar formados de infinitos tentáculos. Sus cabellos eran largos y oscuros, atados en trenzas…hasta que Jim se dio cuenta de que no eran tales, sino más tentáculos, como si se tratase de una efigie de Medusa. Su rostro tenía una belleza increíble, absolutamente andrógina, pese a la tétrica ausencia de ojos.  Al parecer, sus primeras dos manos poseían tres pulgares. Las largas y bien formadas piernas terminaban en unos pies felinos. Toda la piel era azulada…pero cambiaba de color, al mismo tiempo. Varios de los tentáculos de la cabeza se irguieron, como si mirasen a Jim.  Entonces, asombrosamente, el ser comenzó a cambiar. Los rasgos afilados, la pálida piel verdosa, los increíbles ojos marrones, la nariz firme… y el cuerpo… caderas perfectas, pechos del tamaño exacto y el leve hoyuelo del ombligo. Y Vulcana. Jim se quedó sin voz, cuando el ser se volvió hacia él, lo miró y sonrió, levantando una ceja. Una versión femenina y perfecta de Spock… luego, derivó de nuevo y James T. Kirk estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Enteramente desnudo y sonriendo malvadamente, Spock estaba frente a él. Imposible.

La voz imperativa de T’Pinna.

—Oeka, déjalo en paz…

El ser sonrió y regresó a su forma original en instantes.

—Y vístete. Ya te he dicho que no puedes andar por ahí así nada más. Nuestros anfitriones se escandalizan fácilmente.

El ser tomó uno de los muchos uniformes vulcanos y lo ató en su cintura, pese a que Jim ya había notado su total ausencia de genitales. T’Pinna se acercó a Jim.

—Capitán Kirk, perdone por favor la indisciplina de mi ayudante –lo miró, algo molesta— es difícil olvidar que se trata de sólo un adolescente…

Jim recorrió en su memoria el catálogo de razas alienígenas. No podía creerlo. T’Pinna sonrió de medio lado.

—Efectivamente, Capitán. Lo permitió que lo trajéramos con nosotros. Chkahichdahk nos lo entregó personalmente. Es un oankali…

 Jim no pudo ocultar su asombro. Los oankali eran increíbles ingenieros genéticos. Actuaban por compasión y curiosidad y se guiaban por todos los principios del Orden Espontáneo, utilizándolo de formas tanto lógicas como azarosas, aparentemente. Pero Lo, su entidad, su pueblo o tal vez su nave, no permitía que los adultos trabajaran con la Federación o con ninguna otra raza.

Consideraban eso como una intervención, de acuerdo a sus normas éticas y no lo hacían, a menos que lo juzgaran absolutamente necesario. Se atriaban –es decir, los matrimonios eran siempre de tres oankali, un macho, una hembra…y un ooloi, el tercer sexo, neutro, incapaz de reproducirse por si mismo, pero capaz de otorgar vida a casi cualquier cosa, incluso a materia inanimada y esa era su forma de reproducción. Pero podían atriarse con cualquier especie inteligente, además, y no sólo entre ellos.

T’Pinna le hizo una seña, pese a que el oankali estaba de espaldas.

—Oeka, deja eso y ven, tenemos un huésped importante.

El oankali obedeció al instante y Jim se quedó asombrado ante la perfecta belleza del ser que tenía enfrente, pese a su extraño aspecto.

—Capitán Kirk, quiero presentarle a nuestro ooloi, el hijo de Nikanji…

—Khodahs Iyapo Leal KaalNikanjLo –dijo el oankali— es un honor conocer al héroe que salvó a los Terranos, Capitán Kirk. T’Pinna me llama oeka porque asi se nos dice a los niños, en mi mundo. Pero si gusta, puede llamarme Khodahs.

T’Pinna negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría mucho, Oeka, que _en verdad_ , lo dejaras en paz…

El ooloi sonrió.

—T’Pinna, nunca me dejas divertirme lo suficiente. Y si hacer vida no es divertido, entonces ¿Qué si lo será?

—Termina esas combinaciones genéticas y te dejaré salir a jugar ¿De acuerdo? Hay mucha vida para tu yashi en este planeta.

—¿Tendré que tomar forma vulcana?

—Lo aconsejaría. Eso de andar por ahí desnudo, asustando y seduciendo personas, es ilógico, irracional y nos costará devolverte a Lo…

El adolescente obedeció, desarrollando muchos más tentáculos, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y trabajando simultáneamente en no menos de veinte receptáculos genéticos. A la vez, siguió cantando en voz baja. Y en el siguiente instante, “soltó” a Jim. Este se dio cuenta porque el oankali dejó de atraerle… sólo le pareció asombroso. Y extraño.

T’Pinna se inclinó respetuosamente.

—En verdad me disculpo, Capitán. Khodahs acaba de experimentar su segunda metamorfosis y le encanta experimentar con lo que recién conoce…

—¿Cómo hizo para..?

—¿Parecerle atractivo? Feromonas. Las usan todo el tiempo. Tiene millones de órganos receptores y emisores. Pareciera un telépata, pero no lo es, en realidad. Puede escuchar nuestros corazones, la estática generada por nuestras neuronas y oler los cambios químicos de nuestra sangre. Puede modificar códigos genéticos completos con sólo tocarlos y su voluntad de hacerlo. Podría destruír un mundo si quisiera, o crear uno completo, con sólo el roce de sus dedos.

—¿Y es sólo su ayudante? ¿Es legal eso? ¿Está trabajando fuera de las Regulaciones de la Federación?

—No del todo. Pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Como sabe, tanto Lo como Chkahichdahk se rehúsan a interferir en los asuntos de nuestra galaxia y es la razón por la que mantienen su planeta o su lugar permanentemente ocultos.

—Pero entonces… ¿Qué hace Khodahs aquí?

—Nos ayuda a corregir errores genéticos y a que los mestizajes puedan llevarse a cabo sin correr ningún riesgo. Alinear los espirales de cada ADN no es sencillo, más cuando algunas de las enzimas y aminoácidos tienden a rechazarse entre sí. Es el creador de la bolsa de crecimiento fetal; puede hacer una fusión mental más fuerte que un betazoide, incluso. Lo accedió a intervenir porque mi madre salvó a uno de sus oankali, cuando éstos fueron a Orión. Después de explicarle la situación desesperada en la que mi especie se encuentra, Lo decidió que no podían permitir eso. Su única devoción es mantener la vida y la inteligencia en todos los lugares en las que éstas existen. A cambio, sólo piden nuestros cromosomas. Tienen un enorme reservorio de vida; sus naves son biológicas totalmente. Si, por alguna razón, la galaxia fuera destruída, podrían volver a repoblarla entera, si quisieran, en otro lado.

—Había escuchado sólo leyendas sobre ellos. Una forma de… dioses. Pero sabía que lucían como medusas repulsivas.

—Originalmente, ese era su aspecto…hasta que aprendieron a transformarse, ya lo ha visto, Capitán –T’Pinna sonrió— en todo caso, Khodahs es curioso, alegre y el único problema que tenemos de vez en cuando es que le encantan los humanos y los vulcanos. Tocarlos. Son una especie que VIVE, literalmente, del tacto. Y a veces, es difícil hacerle entender que a los vulcanos y  a los humanos, en algunos casos, no les gusta que los toquen. O que los atraigan.

—¿Aún no está… atriado?

—No, pero no deja de intentarlo. Es lo que ustedes llaman un adolescente en su despertar sexual. En todo caso, ¿A qué debemos el placer de su visita?

—Spock. Está disgustado por algo. Después de que discutió con usted. Me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó, literalmente; no entiendo tanto vulcano como Spock cree y menos si se cierra a nuestro propio lazo mental. Pero no soy un tonto y me he dado cuenta de que están en profundo desacuerdo ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

T´Pina suspiró.

—En realidad, es sencillo de comprender. El renegó de la Academia de Ciencias. Yo me quedé. El no soportó el racismo con que se nos trataba a los mestizos. Yo sí lo hice. Y por último, si usted, Capitán, cree que todo esto es un experimento, para Spock es profundamente falto de ética. Es como si usted dejara a Uhura a cargo de Ingeniería, en su nave. No digo que la teniente sea incapaz, en absoluto… pero no es esa su especialización. Le parece ilógico que una persona con mis antecedentes pueda tener una misión tan importante como repoblar la colonia y salvar a nuestra especie. Y usted, mejor que que nadie, lo conoce muy bien…

 Jim asintió, sonriendo.

—¡Y vaya si lo conozco! Puede ser insoportable si se lo propone…

—Las cosas le serían más fáciles si aceptara su parte humana. Desdichadamente, la pérdida de su madre y de nuestro propio planeta no lo ha ayudado. Debemos su fino razonamiento y que no haya caído en decadencia a usted, Capitán.

—¿A mí?

—Usted lo sabe bien. Uhura nunca fue compatible con él y eso les pesaba profundamente a ambos. Y usted representa un ancla para Spock. Le ha dado estabilidad, afecto, es su T’hy’la. Pensamos que nunca daría con alguien así…

—T’Pinna, ¿Es usted bruja o adivina?

La médica sonrió suavemente.

—Todos somos iguales, Capitán… es por ello que podemos entendernos  ¿Le explicó Spock sobre nuestra voluntaria?

—De eso quería hablarle también. Supe que hay alguien pero no de quién se trata.

—Bueno, me imagino que a Nyota le gustará decírselo personalmente.

Jim creyó que los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas ¿Uhura?

—No va a decirme…

—No. Ella lo hará. Está mas que dispuesta… me acompaña, por favor?

-0-  


_Los oankali, como recalqué en el disclaimer NO ME PERTENECEN, pero son una de las razas creadas más increíblemente bellas que conozco, creadas por Octavia Butler, una de las pocas escritoras de hard scifi (Biología) que existieron –murió en 2006. Khodahs y Nikanji son dos de mis personajes favoritos entre ellos; ambos son ooloi, sólo que la madre de Khodahs (Lilith) es humana. Mil gracias por su lectura._

_p.d. Abajo, la imagen de Nikanji, padre de Khodahs, junto con la madre humana de éste, Lilith:_

[ _Nikanji & Lilith_ ](http://himitsuhunter.deviantart.com/art/Nikanji-and-Lilith-4977492?q=favby%3Areptantchaos%2F1534948&qo=27)

_más la imagen de Khodahs Iyapo que hizo Ani;_

[ _Khodahs Iyapo_ ](http://reptantchaos.deviantart.com/#/d2hwlah)

 


	4. Compenetración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; este capítulo podria considerarse M…más o menos. Sexo alien (tentáculos) y una larga discusion. Bones OOC… pero no es su culpa, se los juro. Lo lamento, son precedentes necesarios.

Khodhas miró y remiró el texto. Sabía bien que no necesitaba escribir. Ni leer. Sus dedos, sus tentáculos, bastaban para darle toda la información necesaria. Su memoria eidética jamás se apagaría. Podía sentir perfectamente a través de ella y apreciar la belleza de una obra de arte, la tragedia en una canción, el dolor en una poesía, la alegría entre dos que se aman y se reencuentran.

Sólo que no estaba equipado para expresarlo más allá de su compatibilidad química. Y necesitaba que **_EL_** se diera cuenta, percibiera que no sólo se trataba del deseo animal de estar completo o de la soledad que los sumergía a ambos, no.

Era otra cosa.

Miró el film y notó, cuidadosamente, como debía tomar el lápiz, entre sus múltiples dedos, frustrados porque una mano que era capaz de hacer infinitas combinaciones genéticas, no lo fuera de manejar solo 27 letras. Dominó el asunto en unos minutos:

 

_Hay_

_tanto que tengo por decirte_

_tanto que no logro expresar y que me falta_

_tanto amo de ti  y no comprendes_

_tanto que confundes con mi solo_

_deseo_

 

_Te_

_necesito no sólo como al aire_

_o como al agua que también_

_respiro_

_más que a mi misión de “puente”_

_más que a mi Consenso, allá en_

_Lo_

_¿Nunca has sentido tu piel por dentro?_

_Yo puedo hacerlo y no sé_

_cómo_

_darte una muestra_

 

_Eres un universo conocido, cómodo, imperfecto_

_materia de mi propia energía oscura_

_infinito estocástico, Lelka, chka, Leonard_

_y yo, tan inútilmente_

_tuyo…_

 

El Ooloi sonrió,  mirando el atardecer Vulcano. ESTO debía funcionar. En algún momento…

 —0—

 —No se supone que debiéramos, Kho…

La lengua del Oankali se deslizo por su cuello, despacio, cálida, mientras cada uno de los tentáculos se iba hundiendo lentamente en la piel de McCoy.

—¿No te agrada?

McCoy respingó, asintiendo. El placer era casi insoportable, doloroso. Khodahs lo sujetaba con sus dos brazos sensores, ademas de sus brazos normales. Los brazos sensores abrieron sus puntas; eran los órganos de reproducción del Ooloi, capaces no sólo de fecundación y clonación, sino de proporcionar orgasmos seriales en la pareja. Apareció algo similar a una estrella de mar, al extremo de cada uno. Una de ellas se insertó profundamente en la nuca de McCoy. La otra, bajó por su cuerpo, tomándolo y penetrándolo, a la vez, lentamente al principio, amoldándose al interior de Leonard y al perfil de su falo, hasta que este comenzo a moverse contra el Oankali, jadeando, pidiendo más. Estaba totalmente cubierto por los tentaculos de Khodahs, los cuales se sentían como lenguas suaves, besos increíbles y pequeñas mordidas, en todo su cuerpo, sin contar con la boca que invadía la suya y las manos que sujetaban su rostro.

Leonard se perdió en las oleadas increíbles de placer que el Ooloi le daba. Había tenido ya dos orgasmos y no podía parar, no podía detener aquello.

Ni quería.

Una parte de su cerebro reaccionaba, aterrada, frente al alien, su extrañeza, su diferencia, su total inhumanidad, anestesiado el terror por el placer.

Otra parte, mínimamente razonable, le gritaba que aquello era ilegal, que perdería todo –TODO— si alguien de la Flota se enteraba de aquello…

El resto, complaciente, se permitía ahogarse en el placer dado por el alien.

 

Oankali quiere decir “comerciante”, en su propio idioma. Los Oankali hacian justamente eso, recolectar muestras de vida en todas las partes de la galaxia… en todas las que fuera posible. A cambio, regalaban a esas ‘mezclas’ los ambientes necesarios y las crías adaptables que pudieran evolucionar en ellos, mediante apareamiento con las formas originales de vida halladas. Durante cierto tiempo, se habian limitado a sembrar vida por donde pasaban. Luego, quisieron modificarla genéticamente, hacerla más fuerte, más sana, más capaz.

Todos esos experimentos fallaron estrepitosamente, a la larga. Siempre terminaban con mundos vacíos, rocas peladas de nuevo y un enorme acervo de vida, dentro de sus propios genes. 

Ya entonces, sabían que los brazos temporales y las realidades alternativas pueden ser infinitos. Y, antes de proseguir experimentando, se dedicaron a aprender cuál sería la mejor forma de mantener la vida y proseguir con su propio comercio.

Fue de esa forma como descubrieron que no podían –NO DEBÍAN— intervenir más allá de cierto punto y TENÍAN  que permitir que la vida se desarrollase por si sola, sin importar la especie. Ella tenia que ser responsable de sus propios éxitos y fracasos y apenas si los Oankali tomaban un mínimo de responsabilidad por ello; pinchar un gen aquí, mover los mapas genómicos un par de lineas, allá; modificar a unas pocas personas para conseguir los logros de pueblos enteros.

Y, por sobre todas las cosas, amaban la diversidad de especies.

 

Su verdadero aspecto era aterrador para la mayoria de los humanoides de esta galaxia; un alto conjunto de forma vagamente humana, sin ojos, sin nariz, una boca eternamente sonriente y llena de afilados dientes, en un cuerpo con sus dos o cuatro brazos y cubierto enteramente de tentaculos grisáceos que actuaban como sensores de toda la realidad que los circundaba. Sus manos con huesos podian tener hasta dieciséis dedos, con tres pulgares en cada una. Sus brazos sensores tenian el aspecto de las trompas de un elefante terrestre, erizadas de tentáculos que parecieran pequeñas trenzas, a todo lo largo de la grisácea piel. Sus pies de león, recordaban vagamente a los de un dragon de las leyendas terranas.

Eso no quería decir que fuesen una especie inofensiva. Los tentáculos eran capaces de aguijonear, en defensa propia, acabando con su víctima en segundos. Y eran asombrosamente dificiles de matar, por su velocidad de regeneración. Se necesitaba, practicamente, hendirlos a la mitad y lograr que su yashi, su tercer corazon y receptáculo de todos los genes que guardaban, quedase muy malherido; su piel era suficientemente dura como para resistir cualquier ataque, phaser o espada.

 

La USS Ernesto Guevara,  se los habia topado en el extremo de la galaxia, muchos años atras.

Chkahichdahk, la nave madre y Lo, su entidad directriz, habian entregado toda la informacion sobre ellos a un entonces jovencísimo Primer Oficial Pike, despues de haber matado, accidentalmente, al Capitán Chandra y al cadete Sovrn, recién agregado a la Flota. Como comerciantes, no podian ofrecer algo sin nada a cambio. El tratado fue muy simple.

 

Los Oankali JAMÁS  intervendrían en ningun asunto de la Federación,  a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. A cambio, la Federación permitiría que cierto numero de sus Ooloi transitasen, convenientemente disfrazados, por toda la galaxia, recogiendo muestras de la biodiversidad.

Entonces, ocurrió el accidente de Jahzeyii. Estaba estacionado en Orion, como subintendente de uno de los principales burdeles; era un lugar donde facilmente podía conseguir muestras ovulares y esperma de un montón de especies, cuando aquel romulano, pasado de copas, lo habia partido a la mitad, usando una de sus terribles skimitar.

Bajo su forma Orionita, Jahzeyii habia sido incapaz de defenderse y su yashi habia quedado mortalmente herido. Fue Gaibs, la dueña del burdel, la que se encargó de llamar a los Oankali y conseguir otro Ooloi, para curarle. De paso, le traspasó toda la sangre propia que pudo. Los Oankali quedaron en deuda con ella y lo que Gaibs pidió a cambio fue sencillo; cuidarían de la pequeña T’Pinna –su hija mestiza, mitad vulcana— y atenderían a su llamado, en caso de que ella los necesitara.

Esa era la razon por la que Khodahs estaba ahí. Facilmente podría haber hecho un mapa de clonaje y repoblar el planeta en unos dias, pero por alguna razon, las cosas no funcionaban de esa forma y los Oankali habian aprendido bien de sus errores.

Con todo, sin Khodahs, T’Pinna no habria sido capaz de desarrollar toda la ingenieria genética que necesitaban con tanta urgencia… ni tampoco el Alto Consejo Vulcano lo habria permitido.

Y aunque el Ooloi tenia muy pocos requerimientos alimenticios o de agua –reciclaban todos sus desperdicios y su agua dentro de sus propios cuerpos— sus necesidades emocionales eran enormes. Eran, fundamentalmente, seres curiosos y táctiles y, cada vez que les era posible, se atriaban con parejas de otras especies, para poder perpetuar su acervo genético. Usaban su enorme biblioteca de feromonas, para conseguir lo que deseaban; material genético para preservar las especies. Cualquier pareja que se atriaba con un Ooloi, se volvia, literalmente, adicta a éste. Y si, por alguna razon, su atriado llegase a morir, la pareja enloquecía y no tardaba en seguir su mismo destino.

 

Leonard Horacio McCoy conocía todo eso, a la perfección. Por algo era el experto en XenoBiología del Enterprise y su mismo cargo le habia obligado a mantener todo eso en secreto.

Incluso de su mejor amigo, James Tiberius Kirk, su Capitán y el Oficial Cientifico y esposo formal del capitán en turno, Spock.

 

Indignado ante la “petición” de silencio, extendida por Pike y luego ante la orden directa, dada por los almirantes Komack y Nogura, Bones comprendió, al conocer a T´Pinna, la necesidad de mantener ese silencio frente a los Vulcanos. Se les daría estrictamente la ayuda necesaria. Khodahs podía asumir la apariencia que quisiera y mayormente, permanecia como Vulcano. Sus rasgos humanos los habia tomado precisamente de su madre, Lilith, quien de paso, era terrestre.

 

Y el Oankali, un Ooloi inquieto, habia asumido un  sinfin de formas sin conseguir que Bones le hiciera mas caso del necesario, pese a sus feromonas –no por nada, T’Pinna le habia suministrado una vacuna especial para inhibirlas— hasta que se dió cuenta de que Leonard McCoy era como él; no solo un médico que no podía parar de ayudar, sino un xenobiólogo tan interesado en preservar la vida y la diversidad como Khodahs mismo.

 

Eso fue lo que lo impulsó a presentarse frente a él bajo su forma original… cuando los dos estaban bastante ebrios.

 

De hecho, el Ooloi no podía embriagarse. Tomaría energia del alcohol y nada más.

Simplemente, le dijo a Bones que, la unica forma de conocer los efectos del brandy sauriano, era usar uno de sus brazos sensores sobre el cuello del humano.

En algún momento, los dos estaban muertos de risa, sobre el hecho de que tanto Jim como Spock lucirían indudablemente cómicos cuando alguno de los dos quedase embarazado.

 

En el siguiente instante, el “rostro” de Khodahs estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Bones como para que los finos tentáculos de su cabeza –semejantes a suaves cabellos— cayeran sobre las mejillas de este, acariciándolo. Este no supo bien por que alzó las manos, reteniendo aquella faz sin ojos en sus manos y besándolo luego, profundamente.

El Ooloi habia estado más que dispuesto y Leonard, despues de ello, comenzó a notar la adiccion prevista.

 

Al principio, era sólo una inquietud vaga, como si algo le faltara, la cual desaparecía en cuanto llegaba al laboratorio, a examinar a las parejas que T’Pinna presentaba como candidatas. La ansiedad disminuía con el solo hecho de mirarlo, y aunque Khodahs le estuviera dando la espalda, de inmediato todos sus tentaculos se inclinaban hacia él, como algas marinas agitadas por la corriente.

 

Luego, comenzaron los besos, leves, furtivos, al llegar y al despedirse. Después, siguió la falta de sueño y la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. No podia estar sin él por mucho tiempo y su ausencia le producía, practicamente, dolor físico.

 

De alguna forma, Khodahs empezo a cambiar, el perfil de su rostro asimilándose al de Bones, como si fuera un gemelo suyo, inacabado.

 

T’Pinna sospechaba algo, pero jamás mencionó nada. Sabía que cuando un Ooloi se atriaba, lo primero que hacia era volver su rostro similar al de su pareja, lo mas posible y si Khodahs parecia al principio un peluche simpático, ahora lucía tan atractivo como McCoy. Y  eso, era inquietante.

 

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo, a Bones le costó dos días recuperarse.

 

Despertó envuelto en los cuatro brazos de Khodahs, quien lo acariciaba con los tentáculos de su cabeza, sonriendo, mirándolo dormir, besándole suavemente todo el rostro.

—¡Dios mío!- saltó, sorprendido.

El Ooloi aplanó sus tentaculos, lo cual era una señal de risa.

—Puedes llamarme lelka… ¿Estas bien?

Aparte del infinito cansancio, Bones no sentia el menor dolor físico… lo que habría sido el natural efecto de dos dias enteros de sexo con un alien más que insaciable de él. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse. Khodahs le acerco un tubo de jugo de fruta sacado de quién sabe donde y Bones lo bebió de un sorbo, sintiendo como recuperaba la energía en cada sorbo. Su mente estaba aún confusa, no sabía como empezar a preguntar.

 

—Ahem…

La voz de T’Pinna lo trajo brutalmente a la realidad. De no ser porque Khodahs lo tenía envuelto enteramente en sí, no habria sabido que hacer, totalmente desnudo frente a la vulcana.

—T’Pinna, yo…

Pero la mirada severa no iba dirigida a él, sino al alien que lo sostenia en brazos. Khodahs cubrió su “rostro” con sus largos tentáculos-cabellos.

—No voy a disculparme, Ooan… tenía hambre de el y él, de mí…

—Estoy segura de lo primero, pero no de lo segundo, Oeka.

Khodahs hizo un ruido semejante a un suspiro –hojas secas agitándose en los arboles— aflojando un poco sus brazos alrededor de Bones.

—Necesito atriarme, es algo que sabes bien, Ooan… ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos llevará esto?—besó descaradamente la mejilla de McCoy, como si fuera su juguete predilecto.

 T’Pinna le mostro el PADD.

—Tenemos cubiertas alrededor de mil parejas, Oeka. Digamos que mil mas y entonces, sólo entonces, le pediré a Lo y a tu padre, Nikanj, que te den el permiso para ello, ¿De acuerdo? No soy yo quien dá tus ordenes. Es el Consenso de tu familia y tu especie. A mí, meramente, me pusieron a cuidarte. Considérame tu hermana de camada.

—Pero no me abrazas… y lo necesito. Sabes _cuánto_ lo necesito… Tehkoras lo dijo.

—Sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz. Alguien aqui tiene que mantener la cabeza fría, razonable…

—…Y lógica, lo sé.

—De paso, nuestra operación no es totalmente legal y si el Alto Consejo se entera que estamos usando un Ooloi, no solo me desterrarán, lo cual no es importante, sino que pediran a Lo tu disolución, por las reglas del Tratado.

—Sé todo eso, Ooan, pero… ¿Puede quedarse Bones conmigo de vez en cuando? Ten un poco de piedad por mí; tengo miedo y estoy ansioso…

T’Pinna puso sus manos en la espalda, impaciente.

—Depende del grado en que lo hagas adicto a ti. Y no formes lazos con él… no queremos que sufra cuando te vayas, ¿Verdad?

 

El Ooloi cambió de colores y uno de sus tentaculos acarició la mejilla de Leonard. Claro que no quería que sufriera. No soportaba la idea de dañar a alguien. Tenía mas muestras geneticas de él de las que necesitaba, podría fácilmente haberse hecho mil copias de McCoy, si quisiera. Pero quería al verdadero. Si lograse encontrar a alguien más…

—Ni lo sueñes, Oeka— dijo T´Pinna, adivinando sus pensamientos, dándole la espalda y recogiendo la ropa destruída de McCoy –a   _él_ lo necesitan en su nave y tu gente no tiene permitido alistarse en la Flota. Leonard, puedes bañarte en la ducha de urgencia. Hay un replicador para ropa interior ahi…me temo que tu uniforme quedó arruinado, pero puedes usar uno de los nuestros.

McCoy asintió, sin saber que decir. T´Pina le paso una toalla para que se cubriera y su mirada fosforescente lo atravesó de lado a lado.

—Ten cuidado, Leonard. Khodahs es muy sensible. Tú, tambien. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado… y mas vale que sepas esto –lo señaló al pecho –no importa qué te diga tu corazón o tu mente o todo tu cuerpo, _NO LO AMAS_ , ¿Comprendes?  Aún no ¡Que tu Dios te libre de ello!

—0—

El aire cálido en la terraza y el ambiente tranquilo del exterior contrastaban notablemente con la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en ella. Jim y Spock estaban  hospedados en la mansion de Sarek; éste se encontraba lejos, en el sistema de Sirio IV, aprendiendo como se las habían lidiado los sirianos con su propia supernova, la cual habia hecho estallar dos de sus mundos poblados, tal y como habia ocurrido con los romulanos de la linea temporal alterna y como Vulcano I habia desaparecido. Los sirianos habían logrado reconstruírse, recuperar su identidad cultural y otras cosas… pero no antes de atravesar por un necesario período de duelo y muchas readaptaciones.

Jim sabia bien que, bajo la calmada superficie de Spock, éste estaba realmente molesto

—Mis sospechas eran ciertas. No era posible que se lograran resultados semejantes en unos meses.

—Spock, ¿Querrías explicarte, por favor? T’Pinna no me dijo exactamente que estaban haciendo.

—Es ilegal trabajar con los Oankali. Utilizar un Ooloi es absolutamente falto de ética, sin contar con que es ilógico totalmente y nos pone en un riesgo muy alto.

—Sé eso. Pero conozco algunas de las regulaciones del Tratado, _ashayam_ –acarició sus negros cabellos y besó su frente, colocándose justo frente a él. La mirada de Jim lo derritió por instantes. Este besó sus labios, delicadamente.

—Algo debe haber impelido al Alto Consejo a aceptar la ayuda de los Oankali.

Spock elevó una ceja.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que el Alto Consejo no lo permitiria. Preferirían llevarnos a la extincion. La ingeniería genetica está prohibida en toda la galaxia, cuando se trata de seres inteligentes.

—¿A cuáles riesgos te refieres?

Spock sabia que podia confiar en Jim.

—En realidad, yo no fui el primer Vulcano en la flota. El hermano menor de mi padre, Sovrn, se presentó como candidato y era cadete , en el USS Ernesto Guevara. El primer oficial del Capitán Chandra era…

—Chris Pike, sé eso.

—Y despues de la muerte del Capitán, ellos decidieron firmar un Tratado de Absoluta NoIntervención en los asuntos de la galaxia ¿Te interesaria saber como murió?

Jim sonrió.

—Ilústreme, Comandante.

—Los Ooloi utilizan feromonas, con cada especie a la que encuentran. Lo hacen para vencer la natural xenofobia que pudiera existir. El problema principal con muchas razas, es que todas tienen rasgos de xenofobia interna, en parte porque es una defensa genética, en parte porque no hay aún una “mayoría de edad”, una madurez mental que les permita vivir de forma promedialmente armónica.

—¿Quieres decir que nuestras especies son adolescentes todas?

—Unas mas que otras. Como fuera, el Capitán Chandra no estaba preparado para… sentirse atraído por algo que parecia un humanoide de su propio sexo.

—Oh, era homofóbico.

—Efectivamente. Solo que él mismo lo ignoraba. Yaihdah no tenia la intencion de hacerle daño… ni de recibirlo.

Spock le transmitió la imagen mental.

Un Chandra en el puente, negociando con algo que parecia un montón de gusanos. Y luego, el mismo capitan, disparando hasta agotar su phaser, cuando el montón de gusanos habia cambiado su forma en la de un ser humano.

Y este ser, tirado en el piso, sangrando un liquido claro. Cuatro Oankali, materializados en el puente, disparando sus aguijones por reflejo…

 

—Pero eso… ¡Fue una clara agresión! ¿Como logro Pike negociar con ellos o que no se desatara una guerra?

—Nikanj Leal KaalKaguhyat nohDinso lo logró.

—¿El padre de Khodahs?

—¿Nikanji tiene un hijo? ¿Un Ooloi _mestizo_?

—No se si sea el mismo Nikanj del que hablaron él y T´Pinna. Mira, Spock, tendrás que explicármelo todo con calma, no entiendo por qué es tan grave.

—Dinso es el nombre de la Tierra entre los Oankali. Eso quiere decir que Nikanji se atrió con dos terrestres, para poder tener a Khodahs.

—Como sea, el Tratado dice que pueden tener libre tránsito en toda la galaxia, siempre y cuando no intervengan.

—La sola existencia de Khodahs rompe con el Tratado, Jim.

—¿Y por qué son tan peligrosos? Y tampoco me has explicado como convencieron a Pike o qué hizo éste.

Spock suspiró.

—Nikanj no sólo presento sus disculpas; se ofrecieron a clonar a Chandra. Aclararon que eran comerciantes de sí mismos y que no podian ofrecer otra cosa. A cambio, pidieron genes. La tripulacion estaba más que aterrada. El, en ese momento, Capitán sustituto, Chris Pike, ofrecio los suyos…

—¿Y cómo…?

—Se apareó con ello, Jim. Un Ooloi es su tercer sexo. No es macho ni hembra. Es un ello…

Spock esperó unos segundos hasta que Jim digirió la frase.

—¡Santa Madre de Dios!

—Precisamente. Al hacer el intercambio, Nikanj “reconoció” a Pike. Ya habian viajado por nuestra galaxia, en una linea alterna del tiempo. Y habían destruído enteramente todo rastro de vida en ella, contra todos sus planes. Fueron ellos los que decidieron que no debían entrar de nuevo en contacto con nosotros, que no podían hacerlo. Sólo solicitaron el permiso para sus agentes de observación.

—Entonces ¿Cuántos Ooloi hay en nuestra galaxia?

—Lo ignoro. Quizá sean unos cien. Quizá menos. Ellos mismos impusieron las reglas del Tratado, ya que siempre llegan a resultados por Consenso, no hay alguien que los dirija. Llaman a su alma colectiva “Lo” y tienen varias naves madre, de naturaleza tanto biológica como animal. La nave de Nikanj era Chkahichdahk. Tanto Lo como la nave decidieron que era lo mejor, para todos. Y Chris accedió.

—Debe haber sido traumatizante para el…

Spock sonrió si sonreír, sarcásticamente.

—Todo lo contrario, Jim. Cambió radicalmente, de ser un… ‘cadetecabezadura’ sí, creo que es la frase correcta –como algunos que yo conocí— en la persona más compasiva y lógica que conozco entre los terrestres.

—No me has dicho por qué representan un peligro.

—Por su forma de reproducirse.

—¿Atriarse? Otras especies tambien lo hacen.

—No solo se atrían. Guardan todos los genes de sus cónyuges. Pueden tener hasta quince hijos, por trío. Sus descendientes siempre llevarán la marca de ser Oankali. Eso genera una clase de endogamia, un parentesco que iguala todos los genes. A la larga, pueden terminar con la diversidad de la vida en una galaxia entera, haciéndola toda similar entre sí… lo cual va contra sus propias leyes. De paso, sus atriados pierden toda la libertad. Se hacen adictos a su Ooloi. Esa pérdida de libertad fundamental enloquece a la mayoría, a la larga. Ambas especies terminan por dañarse. A la fecha, se le permite a un Ooloi atriarse con otra especie sólo si esta totalmente seguro de que su pareja en verdad lo desea y no se trata solo de las feromonas. Y por pareja, me refiero a un macho y una hembra. Dos por cada Ooloi. Por otro lado, un Ooloi sin atriarse, sera siempre un adolescente ansioso de afecto. Chkahichdahk solo les permite a los agentes Ooloi un tiempo limitado de investigación y luego, los devuelve a su seno, para que se atríen completamente entre Oankali y las especies que los han aceptado. Así, todas las poblaciones quedan protegidas… me pregunto qué clase de terrestres fueron capaces de atriarse con Nikanj para que Khodahs exista.

Jim se termino su té de un sorbo.

—De cualquier modo, eso no resuelve lo que hablamos en un principio…

—¿Nyota? No, yo tampoco me lo explico.

—T’Pinna quiere que nos reunamos con ellas, hoy, en el Laboratorio.

—¿Khodahs está ahi?

—¡Claro! Lo conocí ayer.

El rostro de Spock casi se retorció de ira y tomó a Jim por los hombros sorpresivamente, lastimándolo sin querer, perdiendo el dominio sobre la disparidad de sus fuerzas.

—Dime algo ¿Lo tocaste?

—¡Ouch! ¿Que te sucede?

—¿Lo tocaste? ¿Si o no!?

Jim recordó, brevemente, como T’Pinna había aparecido antes de que el Oankali se acercara. Y no, ni siquiera le habia dado la mano. Le transmitió la imagen mental al Vulcano.

—No, no lo toqué… ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Spock?

El mestizo suspiró, aliviado.

—Perdóname _kdiwa_ … — lo abrazó con fuerza, como si hubiera estado a punto de perderlo, besándole todo el rostro. Jim se dejó hacer. Su Vulcano era increíblemente posesivo, aunque no lo demostrase siempre – te lo explicaré en el camino. Vayamos a ver a Nyota…

Jim alzó el rostro y se perdio en la perfecta boca de su _t’hy’la._

—¿Podemos bañarnos juntos?

Spock sonrió apenas, cargándolo como si fuera una novia.

—Me parece lógico…


	5. Explicaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre McCoy: Jim y Bones siempre tienen las cosas claras entre ellos y más valía poner todo el show sobe la mesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: un poco largo, científico, necesario. Always/Blink 182.

La voz podía escucharse claramente desde el camino de gravilla que llevaba al laboratorio. Jim reconoció la canción…las viejas grabaciones de su tia abuela. Sí, ella había sido fan de Blink182, una banda del temprano siglo 21 y los había continuado escuchando, incluso en la casa de retiro, después de que su tío hubiera muerto.

 

_…Come on let me hold you touch you feel you_  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night   
Always  
Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night   
Always…  
  


La escena que se presentó a los ojos de ambos parecía sacada de una antigua película de terror.

En un lado del laboratorio, T’Pinna manipulaba algo en el microscopio. Khodahs, al centro, se dedicaba, con sus miríadas de tentáculos a hacerle algo a un niño vulcano, de unos tres años (después, se enterarían de que estaba retirándole un cáncer). Del otro extremo, Bones hacía alguna cosa en la computadora.

Lo aterrador del asunto fue mirar los dos brazos sensoriales del Ooloi, con algunos de sus tentáculos…hundidos profundamente en la nuca de McCoy y de T´Pinna.

Khodahs cantaba y los otros dos se reían de algún comentario gracioso, hecho apenas minutos antes. Jim retuvo la respiración. Spock se tropezó, involuntariamente.

McCoy fue el primero en darse cuenta.

—¡Con un maldito carajo, Jim! ¿Qué no le has enseñado a tu duende verde a tocar antes de entrar?

Khodahs retrajo los brazos sensoriales en un segundo; tanto Bones como T’Pinna sintieron sólo un pinchazo leve. La mayor parte del dolor fue para el Oankali. Éste recuperó su forma humanoide, sin perder la leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días, para ti también, Bones…

El rostro de Spock estaba petrificado. T´Pinna lo miró sin hacer un solo gesto. Un Kohlinar perfecto.

—Lo que se está llevando a cabo  aquí, médica T’Pinna…

—Es ilegal, inmoral e ilógico. Sabía que diría eso,  Comandante Spock.

—Informaré al Alto Consejo y a la Flota por esta infracción y el rompimiento del Tratado, médica.

—Por mí, Comandante, hágalo, si lo desea. En el Tratado con Chkahichdahk, de acuerdo a la regulación de urgencia DS-24, sección II, párrafo 5º , los Oankali tienen derecho a intervenir, si lo solicitamos, para salvar cualquier especie inteligente en peligro de extinción.

—Usted conoce los riesgos.

—No estamos haciendo ingeniería genética de ninguna especie sobre los fetos y menos sobre los bebés recién nacidos.

—El “ataque” que ellos usan…

—No seas paranoico, Spock. El hecho de que Sovrn, el hermano mayor de Sarek haya muerto al defender a Chandra, fue un desgraciado accidente… ¿Acaso no hemos sido formados y educados para ser compasivos y comprensivos con todos los seres sintientes? Quiero que conozcas a nuestro Ooloi. Oeka, puedes asumir tu forma. Seguramente, te temerá menos.

Una suave risa andrógina. Los cabellos, como finos fideos retorciéndose. El cuerpo, recubierto de tentáculos infinitos. La ausencia de rostro y ojos y la irresistible sonrisa. Y los cuatro brazos, dos de ellos, colgando, aparentemente inútiles.

Spock advirtió el perfume.

Svai.

Era inconfundible y golpeó sus centros olfativos como un ladrillo. El Ooloi hizo una reverencia.

—Comandante Spock. Me pareció apropiado saludarlo con el perfume de las flores predilectas de su madre…

El mestizo retuvo sus oleadas de ira ¿Cómo podía saber eso, sin ser un telépata?

El alien extendió cuatro dedos de los 16 de su mano derecha, en el tradicional saludo vulcano, con todos sus tentáculos dirigidos a la pareja.

—Tiene razón. No soy un telépata. Escuché sus corazones y sus pasos. El embajador Selek hizo plantar, a lo largo del sendero, las últimas semillas de Svai. Cuando usted entró, pude olerlas en la superficie de sus células olfativas. El perfume alteró su pulso. Sus neuronas frontales, al extremo derecho crepitaron. Esa es la zona donde los vulcanos guardan las emociones. Su hígado liberó un poco de azúcar. Sus glándulas adrenales funcionaron produciendo en su cuerpo los efectos de varias reacciones; ira contenida, dolor y amor, a la vez que pena. Mis tentáculos pueden sentir todos sus aromas, sabores y ruidos, incluso los más mínimos…

Spock no reaccionó frente a la información. Fascinante, pensó.

—Me interesa saber… su nombre, Ooloi.

—Mi nombre es Khodahs.

—¿Ese es su nombre completo?

Khodahs aplanó varios tentáculos de su cabeza, como si hubiera guiñado un ojo, asombrado.

—Es un poco largo; Khodahs Iyapo Leal KaalNikanjLo… aj Dinso.

Spock repasó la estructura del Oankali que recordaba eidéticamente.

Khodahs, hijo de Iyapo, del clan Leal, de la rama Kaal, hijo Ooloi de Nikanj, perteneciente a Lo… nacido en Dinso.

Dinso.

El nombre Oankali de la Tierra.

Spock lo miró largamente, atravesándolo.

—Así que es verdad. Es hijo de Nikanj.

—Y de dos terranos, Comandante, Lilith Iyapo y Edward “L”.

—¿”L”? ¿Cuál era el apellido de tu padre?

—Lo ignoro, Comandante. Nikanj fue reservado siempre al respecto. Sólo sé que era un científico reconocido y que habría sufrido la condena que la Federación impone a quienes saltan las reglas del Tratado. Yo soy un Construído, lo que ustedes llaman un mestizo.

 

McCoy hizo un gesto irritado.

—¿A que se debe tu indignación, _Comandante_? ¿No te estás portando como un policía? Me parece que interrogar así  a alguien que acabas de conocer es una total descortesía…

Spock no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia Jim.

—Capitán, ¿Estaba usted al tanto de esta situación?

Jim negó con la cabeza.

—Me enteré ayer. Y la verdad, Spock, sabes que conozco poco sobre ese Tratado.

—Entonces, me gustaría saber desde cuándo está usted al tanto de ésta situación, doctor Mc Coy.

El CMO del Enterprise los miró a los dos, reconociendo la tormenta que se avecinaba.

—Desde que vine a trabajar a Vulcano II. Hace tres meses.

—Tres meses, dos días y 14 horas, doctor McCoy.

Jim se enfureció.

—¡Con un carajo, Bones! ¡Estás bajo mis órdenes! ¿Por qué razón YO no lo sabía? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡SOY TU CAPITÁN!

Bones mantuvo la calma.

—Tengo órdenes directas de Nogura…y de Pike. Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que me estoy saltando la cadena de mando; a mí también me disgustó que me lo ordenaran. Malditos burócratas.  No es eso, Capitán.

—¿Y puede saberse el por qué?

T´Pinna respondió.

—Porque está usted emocionalmente comprometido, en más de un sentido, Capitán Kirk.

Jim apretó los puños y enrojeció de ira.

—¿De qué puto carajo me están hablando, Bones?

—Hacemos esto para que ustedes dos, par de asnos, tengan familia. Si sólo se tratase de otra especie en extinción, me valdría un cuerno. Pero amas a tu duende verde y Sarek te admitió en su clan. Legalmente, tienes las dos nacionalidades, eres terrestre y vulcano. Y los vulcanos ignoran lo que se está haciendo para salvarlos del punto crítico de extinción. No pude hacer nada, Jim. Lo siento.

—No te creo.

—Piensa lo que gustes, infante sobrecrecido, no me importa. Ya he soportado suficiente; soy un médico, no un diplomático imbécil. Pensé que por lo menos, apreciarías el esfuerzo…debe ser el efecto de estar casado con una computadora de sangre verde.  Y ahora, si me permiten, Syrkn y su esposa me estan esperando para dejar lista su inserción ovular.

Sin hacerles más caso, salió por la otra puerta. Spock levantó una ceja; ¿Habría pasado lo inevitable? Sería lo más lógico; el contagio por feromonas era instantáneo y McCoy estaba defendiendo al Ooloi. Se atrevió a preguntar.

—El doctor Mc Coy…

—…ha sido “modificado”? Claro que no, Comandante— contestó T’Pinna, negando con la cabeza.

—Khodahs lo ha tocado.

—Sí, con el consentimiento de Leonard.

—Y supongo que ha llegado a… una especie de…conjunción final?

T´Pinna soltó la carcajada, para escándalo de su compatriota.

—Para ser medio humano, eres bastante modosito, Spock.

Khodahs se encargó de responder.

—Sí. Hemos tenido sexo. Casi todas las noches, dos semanas después desde que llegó aquí.

Jim se atragantó.

—Y… ¿Bones lo permitió?

Una risilla perversa por parte del alien.

—No sólo eso. Le en-can-tó.

T’Pinna elevó una ceja y Khodahs pareció recomponerse. Spock habló, un tanto alarmado.

—Médica, quiero suponer que tomó la precaución de aplicar la vacuna  contra el abanico de feromonas.

—Era lógico que se la aplicara a Bones desde el primer momento, Spock.

—¿Y… aún  asi..?

—Sí. Creo que han hecho suficiente escándalo por el hecho de que estamos trabajando con un Ooloi como ayudante BAJO LAS REGULACIONES LEGALES Y LA APROBACIÓN DE LA FEDERACIÓN Y LA FLOTA ENTERA, manteniéndolo en secreto sólo fente al Alto Consejo Vulcano.

—¿Cómo es que nadie del Consejo o el pueblo ha logrado enterarse?

El gesto de T’Pinna fue de indiferencia helada.

—Me asombras, Spock. Somos telépatas táctiles ¿Quién de entre los nuestros tocaría a una mestiza?

Spock pudo comprenderlo; él había pasado por el mismo rechazo. Jim aprovechó para interrumpir. Nadie hacía tonto a James Tiberius Kirk.

—Quiero hablar con el Almirante Pike. YA mismo.

T’Pinna se encogió de hombros, respondiendo amablemente.

—Por supuesto, Capitán. Estamos para ayudarle.

 

La conexión subespacial no tardó mas de diez minutos, ya que el almirante Pike estaba a unos pocos años luz de distancia, en el sistema vecino.

—¡Capitán Kirk! ¿Cómo estás? y Spock? Siguen en Vulcano II? ¿Cómo va el asunto de la repoblación? –Pike miró el entrecejo fruncido de James –No se te ve muy contento, hijo…

 

Tras Spock y Jim, Chris Pike pudo ver una mano conocida, de 16 dedos, asomándose curiosa. Oh no. Jim se dio cuenta y lo señaló con el pulgar, sobre su hombro.

—Ya veo. Por eso me llamaste.

—Sí

—¿A quién mandaron?

Khodahs estiró su cuello y apareció su sonrisa en la pantalla, con ese guiño que lo hacía inconfundible.

—A mí, Ooan…

—¿Oeka?— Pike sonrió con auténtica alegría — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres ya un subadulto! ¿Y Nikanj? ¿Y el abuelo Kahguyaht? ¿Cómo está Lilith? ¿Y Aaor y Diichan?

 

Los tentáculos de Khodahs se aplanaron, construyendo un rostro humano, andrógino, parecido notablemente a los antiguos smileys del siglo 21. Jim nunca había visto a Chris más contento. Bueno, quizá el dia de su boda con Wynona, su madre.

—Me alegra mucho saber que Lo te envió a ti, precisamente.

—A mi también, Ooan. Nikanj se sintió muy orgulloso cuando supo que habían nombrado a su Lelka como almirante de la Flota. Te lleva siempre en sus pensamientos…

Chris pareció vacilar un segundo. Jim interrumpió.

—Almirante… Chris, quiero saber qué esta pasando aquí.

—Creo, hijo, que si me llamaste es porque YA SABES  que está pasando.

—¿Y Bones?

—¿Le ocurre algo a McCoy?

T’Pinna intervino.

— _Lelka_. Lo mismo que ocurrió entre usted y  Nikanj, Almirante.

 

Lelka. El equivalente a _T’hy’la_ , en Oankali…

 

Chris enrojeció por instantes. Luego, miró severamente a Khodahs.

—Oeka…

—No lo coaccioné, almirante. Jamás lo haría. El tomó la decisión.

— ¿Lo has ligado a ti?

—No. No puedo hacerlo mientras no tenga una hembra candidata y él esté de acuerdo. Y no pretendo hacerlo al modo antiguo, cuando los tomábamos por la fuerza. Eso nunca funcionó.

Chris suspiró, preocupado.

—Khodahs… ¿Eres consciente del dolor que te puedes causar? ¿De lo que sufrirás? ¿De lo que le pasará a McCoy?

El Ooloi dejó caer sus tentáculos sobre su rostro. Su sonrisa se cortó.

—Sí, Ooan… pero lo haré olvidarme... si me rechaza. Te doy mi palabra.

—¿Y tú?

Khodahs sonrió, con tristeza.

—El universo es muy grande, Ooan. Ya aparecerá alguien. Nikanj te tuvo y te perdió. Sobrevivió a perderte… y tú también, a su ausencia.  Logró atriarse con dos terrestres que darían su vida por él, de forma libre. Tiene 5 hijos construídos y 22 Oankali de raza pura. Aoor, mi hermano de camada, es Ooloi, como yo.  Es feliz, Ooan. Y tu, también has logrado serlo. Si Leonard no me acepta, no será su culpa. Y yo jamás le haría daño. Sabes eso.

Chris lo pensó unos momentos.

—No esperas entonces…

Khodahs sonrió.

—La esperanza es ilógica en este caso, Ooan.

Chris asintió.

—Está bien. Confío enteramente en ti. Por favor, dale mis saludos a Nikanj y…— ¿Qué podía decir? “ _Si, yo también pienso en Nikanj, lo veo cada noche en mis sueños_ ”? El pasado era el pasado. No supo que más añadir— déjame hablar con Jim y con Spock, por favor.

El Ooloi desapareció de la pantalla.

 

—0—

 

 El área donde se recibía a los diplomáticos era una enorme carpa triangular, a modo de la vela de un antiguo barco terrestre; proveía de cómoda sombra y de la escasa brisa.

Un jovencito humano, de los muchos terrestres que trabajaban como voluntarios en Vulcano II, les había servido bebidas –té Cardassian para Spock y Uhura, jugo de mango para  Jim— y el ambiente se sentía relajado, el aire cálido haciendo a Jim abanicarse con su servilleta.

—Pueden verlo como un modo de “venganza”…

Spock y Jim se miraron entre sí y después, se volvieron a una Uhura riente. Esta lucía espléndida en su ropa vulcana, sorbiendo por una pajita su helado té de rosas Cardassian, los cabellos peinados en alto, resaltando su belleza nefertitiana.  Mientras la tripulación estuviera de descanso y el Enterprise orbitando alrededor de Vulcano II, podían hacer lo que quisieran y vestir como les diera en gana. Jim no olvidaba cómo lo había rechazado siempre, sin importar que él siguiera coqueteando con ella, incluso cuando ya estaba en una relación con Spock. Y éste… bueno, recordaba más cosas de ella, de las que quisiera.

 

Era bastante extraño que una mujer que, de alguna forma, había afectado enteramente la vida de los dos –gracias al pleito por ella, con los cadetes, Jim había ingresado a la Flota  y gracias a la ternura de Nyota, Spock había logrado sobrevivir los primeros días de su abrumador duelo— se ofreciera como voluntaria para tener a sus hijos.

 

Era comprensible en el caso de Spock… pero ¿James Tiberius Kirk?

 

Éste le guiñó un ojo y abrió los brazos juguetonamente, aprovechando la ocasión. Después de todo, siempre había sido un galán irresistible.

—Vaya… o sea que ¿Por fin tendré una oportunidad?

Nyota sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlos.

—Sigue soñando, Jim. Creo que no entendiste mis palabras.

—No veo cómo puedas quedar embarazada de MÍ, Nyota querida.

—Sigo siendo Uhura, para ti.

Spock miró a Jim y éste reaccionó como un perrito regañado…sin dejar de sonreír.

—Exactamente, ¿De qué estás hablando, Nyota?

 

Ella sonrió hacia el horizonte. El paisaje de Vulcano II era muy diferente del original. Selva por todas partes, corrientes de agua, nubes, lluvia… y el mismo calor infernal, con algo de fauna propia –mariposas del tamaño de un perro, herbívoros de la altura de jirafas y dos o tres clases de carnívoros que iban desde el tamaño de una rata hasta el de un tigre mediano, poco interesados en la sangre verde de los vulcanos, por cierto.

 

—Verás Spock, con el procedimiento de T’Pinna, tendré tus hijos, que a la vez, serán hijos de Jim. Y éste, jamás me pondrá un dedo encima…

 

Jim lo comprendió al instante. Gracias a ella, podrían tener familia; ella tendría a los hijos de Spock… y Jim quedaría en deuda. Soltó la carcajada.

—De no ser porque eres adorable, te diría que eres una bruja, Uhura querida…

Spock intervino.

—¿Quieres decir que se trata de sólo una reacción emocional? –su rostro mostró indiferencia, pero James sabía que estaba molesto— No veo en ello un compromiso serio, Nyota.

 

La puerta se deslizó y T’Pinna hizo su aparición.

—Muy por el contrario, Comandante. Nyota se ha ofrecido como voluntaria y creo que es la persona más ligada emocionalmente a ustedes y más capacitada, para ser la madre de sus hijos. Y quisiera aclararles que sí, ése es precisamente, el “experimento” que ambos temen. Implica que LOS TRES se lleven bien, que ustedes dos cuiden de ella y que ella no deje su puesto en el Enterprise…

Spock casi saltó.

—Hacer eso sería una irresponsabilidad flagrante.

—Las regulaciones de la Flota no impiden a mujeres en estado de preñez el permanecer en sus puestos. Que yo recuerde, la madre del Capitán Kirk trabajaba en el USS Kelvin.  Además, si Nyota queda embarazada bajo gravedad artificial, representará serios problemas fisiológicos el bajarla a cualquier planeta y, si la preñamos aquí abajo, el riesgo de aborto en el ascenso a la nave será muy alto.

—Pero… eso implica que no… es decir… —Jim no sabía como usar las palabras correctas.

 

T´Pina podía ser indiferentemente cruda, si quería.

—No. No la embarazaremos aquí. Se hará a bordo de la nave a la que pertenece y que usted dirige, Capitán. El embarazo llevará su curso normal. Enviaremos a uno de nuestros médicos entrenados para cuidarla, además de que Mc Coy conoce exactamente qué procedimientos seguir. De esta manera, estarán en contacto con sus futuros hijos todo el tiempo, sin abandonar sus puestos. Y tendrán que hacer readaptaciones a su propio comportamiento, como cualquier padre de familia. Una vez nacidos los niños, eso no cambiará.

Spock dio un sorbo a su propio té.

—Entiendo claramente que no quiere que perdamos el vínculo de formación, T’Pinna… pero nuestro trabajo es riesgoso. Además, usted tiene todos los materiales aquí en la colonia, para lograr una inserción exitosa.

 

McCoy llegó. Afortunadamente, tanto para la paz mental de Spock como para el azoro de James, llegó solo. Ya habían notado que, desde la tarde anterior, Bones no se separaba un maldito momento de su alien. Lucía fresco y descansado…y sonriente. Era escalofriante verle así; Jim prefería al de siempre, neurótico hasta la desesperación, experto en su materia y temible con un hipoinyector siempre a la mano.

 

—Hola, gente –tomó la mano de T’Pinna y besó ligeramente su dorso, disfrutando del horror que el gesto provocaría en Spock, aunque éste no expresara nada—  Uhura… te han dicho que la ropa vulcana te queda espectacular, querida? –la hizo levantarse y dar una vuelta. Uhura sonrió coquetamente.

—Es muy parecida a los muul’us que mi abuela me cosía en Kenya, doctor. Gracias.

McCoy besó también su mano.

—Bueno, me da gusto saber que estamos reunidos todos los interesados. Me imagino que nuestra médica ya los puso al tanto del procedimiento, ¿Cierto?

—Estábamos precisamente en ello, Bones.

—Espero, Jim, que no haya ningún rencor por lo sucedido con Kho…

James lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ya te lo dije.

—Me parece perfecto. Porque él es nuestra pieza crucial en la siguiente parte.

Nuevamente, la sospecha. La transmisión de pensamientos entre Spock y Jim se estaba poniendo paranoica .

_¿Él? ¿Quien “él”?¿Khodahs?¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_Lógicamente, esperar sus instrucciones_

_Pero ¿Cómo vamos a manejar todo esto?_

_Ten calma t’hy’la; todo saldrá bien_

_Espero que tengas razón, tengo un mal presentimiento_

_Los presentimientos no son lógicos. Además te amo_

_Y yo a ti_

_Hemos podido enfrentar muchas cosas juntos…_

 

T’Pinna tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—Si ya terminaron con su diálogo interno, me gustaría que dejáramos los detalles en claro…

 

 —0—

 

Jim de un lado de la mesa y McCoy del otro, la botella de brandy y dos vasos cortos, la mirada fija uno en el otro, esperando por explicaciones. Jim tiró primero.

—Mira Bones, sé que no tengo derecho a…

—Efectivamente. No lo tienes. Tuviste mi aprobación y apoyo para casarte con tu duende verde. Estoy trabajando para que puedan tener hijos de ambos, con los genes de ambos, lo que habría sido una abominación, en otra época. Lo estoy haciendo para que la familia que quieres, exista; para que Spock cumpla con sus leyes tribales y porque, en alguna parte de mis estudios de medicina, juré que ayudaría a cualquiera con problemas de salud. Incluso cuando la salud mental de alguien degenera y decide primero, casarse con un alien y luego, juzgar a su mejor amigo por enamorarse de uno…

—T’Pinna nos dijo…

—Ya sé qué les dijo, Jim. Y conozco los antecedentes; el almirante Pike y  Nikanji. Que yo sepa, sólo Nikanji quedó algo… lastimado. Khodahs no sería capaz de hacerme daño. Y todos ustedes me dicen que no lo amo, que todo es una alucinación creada por los dos. Tal vez tengan razón, pero yo siento lo contrario. Nadie, jamás, en toda mi vida, había sido tan… compatible, por no decir cariñoso y amable conmigo. Nadie me había hecho reír tanto de mi mal genio ni había sido capaz de soportarlo, ni tampoco podía estar trabajando catorce a dieciocho horas diarias, salvando vidas, curando personas y haciéndose querer de forma fácil por un pueblo que se distingue por no mostrar sus emociones, como son los Vulcanos. Así que si vienes a darme un sermón, ni siquiera te atrevas a intentarlo…

—Es sólo que me preocupas, Bones…

—Pues muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero no es necesario. Sucede que soy mayor que tu, Capitán, asi que ya estoy grandecito para cuidarme solo…

 

Jim suspiró, desalentado. Conocía bien a McCoy y lo obstinado que podía ser. Temía por él, pese a lo amable y cálido que parecía ser el alien. Pero no podía negar sus argumentos; estaba cerca de alguien que lo comprendía y lo quería y si él había sido capaz de lograr una unión inseparable con Spock ¿Por qué no habría de ser posible algo así entre McCoy y Khodahs?

—Está bien, Bones. Brindemos por eso entonces… ojalá y tu alien tenga la paciencia de soportarte y amarte como dices.

—Si Spock puede contigo, te aseguro que así será…

Los dos rieron y la tensión se disolvió, despacio.

 —0—


	6. Logística

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circular. Pesado. Técnico. Necesariamente sexual. Más largo de lo que esperaba. Para los fans de los Borg; siempre me parecieron una especie ridícula, mis disculpas. Mil gracias por sus lecturas. Namasté.

_No parecía muy diferente, por momentos, a hacer el amor de la forma de siempre. Jim podía sentir la piel de Spock sobre la propia, quemante, salada, su boca invadiendo la suya, sus manos en todas partes… aunque, pensándolo bien, Spock sólo tenía dos manos ¿Sería esto lo que le ocurría a Bones? Tocó el rostro de Spock. Era él indudablemente, las pupilas perfectamente negras, el lacio cabello, ahora despeinado por Jim, las marcas de los besos de éste, a lo largo de su cuello, la boca entreabierta, pidendo más, másmásmas…_

_No sabía si él estaba dentro de Spock o era Spock quien se movía, frenético, en su interior. Podía escuchar los gemidos de ambos y sentirlo dentro de su mente y a la vez, le parecía estar en un sueño, como si hubiera una distancia infinita entre ambos, lo cual le hacía repetir interminablemente el ademán de tocarlo, para saber si era real, si era en verdad su boca y su cuerpo. Un orgasmo. Y luego otro. De pronto, fue consciente de que antes, estaba bajo Spock y en el siguiente instante, estaba sobre él, montándolo con toda el alma, acariciando sus pezones hasta hacer resaltar el color oliva de éstos y endurecerlos, tirándose sobre ellos y mordiendo, lamiendo, besando por todas partes…_

_Otro clímax._

_¿Aquello no acabaría nunca?_

_No supo en qué momento, se desmayó._

—0—

T´Pinna puso frente a ellos los vasitos, sobre el escritorio.

—Podemos hacerlo al modo antiguo. Spock, te inyectaremos una mezcla hormonal para inducir el Pon Farr y –señaló uno de los colectores de muestras— tendrías que llenar tres de éstos. De Jim, sólo necesitaremos dos muestras. Deberán tener total ayuno de sexo durante una semana.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué deben inducirme el Pon Farr? – dijo Spock, enverdeciendo ligeramente. Khodahs respondió.

—Aunque la velocidad de su esperma es buena, Comandante, el conteo es bajo. Con toda seguridad, se debe a su mestizaje; al inducir el Pon Farr, su fertilidad aumentará y entonces, habrá muchas células de dónde elegir.

Spock no quiso preguntar cómo el Ooloi sabía eso.  T’Pinna continuó.

—Haremos la transgerminación e insertaremos los óvulos listos en la matriz de la teniente Uhura…

—¿Cuál es el otro método? – inquirió Jim.

—El que hemos estado usando, justamente, Capitán. Si inducirá el Pon Farr en el Comandante Spock y ambos se atriarán con Khodahs, él seleccionará las muestras ideales, hará la transgerminación e insertará los óvulos ya fecundados en la teniente Uhura.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Cuatro semanas de tratamiento contra seis horas punto dos minutos…

Spock analizó los datos, sin dejar ver su asombro ¡Con razón el Ooloi les era tan necesario!

Si  T’Pinna estaba usando ese método en parejas heterosexuales, parejas del mismo sexo y las solicitudes de mestizaje, ¡La población casi se duplicaría en un año! Y, gracias a ello, salvarían el límite crítico de extinción, siendo gemelares la mayoría de los embarazos.

El Ooloi era una máquina viviente de fecundación. Fiel al Consenso de su pueblo, no se había atriado ni intentado emparejarse con nadie. Hasta que Bones llegó a ello.

Porque no era ella ni él, era un ello.

 

Ahora, el único problema era que no podían dormir separados.

 

Jim no cupo en sí de asombro, cuando lo escuchó hablar con Jocelyn, su ex esposa, en términos amables, pese a la sequedad de la mujer. Y, cuando empacó un montón de libros Vulcanos grabados para su hija, enviándolos de inmediato a la Tierra, ya que Joannie era fan de Uhura y estaba especializándose en lingüística. No dejaba de ser quien era  –maldecía o regañaba a  todos por nimios detalles— pero los cambios en Leonard eran sutiles, a la vez que notorios.

Spock levantó una ceja, tomando la mano de Jim y volviéndolo a la reunión.

—Lo lógico es aceptar la segunda opción, James.

—Pppero… ¿No dijiste que era un riesgo?

—Es sensiblemente menos complicada que la primera, nos permitirá volver a nuestro trabajo en el Enterprise y llevar adelante la formación de nuestra familia, en nuestro propio hogar.

—¿Y su crianza como Vulcanos? Tu padre habló de ello.

—No lo niego. Necesitamos formar vínculos fuertes con nuestros hijos; los necesarios, para que, cuando tengan que separarse de nosotros y seguir su enseñanza como parte de mi pueblo, sepan tomar decisiones. Por otro lado y sin ánimo alguno de ofenderle, Khodahs,  de esa manera, el contacto con usted será mínimo y un contagio accidental…

El Oankali lo cortó, de la misma forma amable y seca.

—No he cometido un solo error en 1,250 embarazos, Comandante Spock. Nadie ha quedado “ligado” o se ha contagiado por mis feromonas. T’Pinna no ha tenido que vacunar a nadie contra ellas. Entiendo que mi pueblo cometió errores en el pasado y que no tengamos su confianza. Ojalá y pudiera hacerla menos evidente.

—Lo sucedido con el doctor McCoy…

—Leonard lo decidió. Por favor, interróguenlo, si es necesario.

Bones aprovechó ese momento para entrar, el ceño fruncido y  un PADD en la mano.

—Hola, ustedes dos…T’Pinna, el chico de los Haggard está teniendo problemas con su sangre, ¿Tienes a mano algún algoritmo de inserción? ¿O un nanotubo?

—¿Cuántos meses tiene Erik de embarazo?

—Seis apenas. Pero Svark está… —Bones buscó las palabras correctas, exagerando los gestos— me “ha manifestado su profunda preocupación porque el feto pueda volverse tóxico hacia su progenitor”… lo que quiere decir para un Vulcano, que raya en la histeria y que primero, su sangre se volverá roja antes que admitirlo…

T´Pinna se volvió hacia Khodahs.

—Ve con McCoy, Oeka… analiza de qué se trata y cómo podemos resolverlo.

—Tal vez sólo sea una instrucción genética.

—Con seguridad, pero mejor que te cerciores. Llévate dos nanotubos.

—Sí, Ooan.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, sin hacerse el menor gesto de cariño o de familiaridad. En ese momento, eran dos médicos, tan profesionales como cuando Kirk y Spock dirigían el Enterprise.

—Ah, por cierto— añadió McCoy— Aoor llamó, T’Pinna; Lo le ordenó que viniera. Si vamos a prescindir de Khodahs en la colonia, Lo nos hizo ver que tal vez, necesitemos más de un Ooloi. Y tanto Aoor como Nikanj están entrenados para esto.

—Bien. Yo me comunicaré con Aoor más tarde.

Jim comenzaba a hartarse. Le molestaba sobradamente no entender completamente a que se referían. Spock hizo las preguntas por él.

—¿Retirarán a Khodahs, T’Pinna?

—En cierto modo, _ustedes_ lo retirarán. El será el especialista que acompañe a Uhura, en todo su embarazo y el ayudante de McCoy.

Jim enrojeció, molesto.

—En mi nave, mando yo, médica.

—Estoy consciente de ello, Capitán –extendió un PADD– aquí está nuestra petición formal, para usted como Capitán y para la Flota, en sí. El Oankali actuará como observador, vigilará el desarrollo del embarazo e intervendrá en caso de urgencia. Me explicaré. Spock es mestizo. Estamos hablando de un nuevo mestizaje, de una mezcla de 50 % con un 100%. No sabemos cómo va a reaccionar el cuerpo de la teniente. Sí sabemos que la madre del Comandante tuvo tres abortos antes de lograr que Spock llegara a término, y todo ello, entre serias dificultades para su salud y un montón de condicionantes. Tuvo que pasar casi seis meses del embarazo recluída en cama. Y no se trata de eso; la teniente Uhura tiene que manejar su vida como la de una embarazada más. El único que puede actuar, en una emergencia seria, si están viajando a warp 9, es Khodahs Iyapo.

 

Spock puso su mano en el hombro de Jim.

—Quiero saber, T’Pinna, si este tipo de tratamiento no alterará nuestro lazo mental, como pareja.

Ésta levantó una ceja.

—En absoluto Comandante. El enlace es químico, totalmente. La fusión mental de ustedes es un campo mórfico. Es decir, comprende reacciones neuronales similares y una burbuja electromagnética, muy parecida al warp que permite a nuestras naves proyectarse a mayor velocidad que la de la luz, evadiendo la inercia de la relatividad general. Khodahs creará una alucinación en la cual, serán ustedes quienes tomen el control de la situación y él desaparecerá del escenario. El atriamiento durará sólo un par de horas. El resto del tiempo es para las recombinaciones, la fecundación, la transgerminación y la inserción. Paralelamente, le daremos tratamiento a Uhura para madurar más de un óvulo y tenerlos listos.

—Ciertamente, es preocupante la pérdida de control…

T’Pinna se resistió a hacer ojos de espiral; Spock y su negativa a hablar del Pon Farr, por los dioses!

—Es peligroso, lo sabemos. Pero el lazo mental de ustedes dos es especialmente sólido. Y nuestro Ooloi cuidará que no se hagan ningún daño. Además, cuando regresen del atriamiento, quedarán suficientes hormonas en su sangre, Comandante, como para llevar a cabo completo, el _Pon Farr_.

La médica se permitió disfrutar sádicamente el instante de cambio de colores en su compatriota.

—¿Es decir? –preguntó Jim.

—Hablamos de 48 horas iniciales de coito ininterrumpido, Capitán.

Spock enverdeció hasta la punta de las orejas y Jim soltó una risilla. Tomó el PADD y lo firmó, poniendo su huella digital sobre él.

—¿No le interesa leerlo? – la médica lucía curiosa.

—Confío en su palabra, T’Pinna. Y más vale que hagamos esto rápido…

—Muy bien, para empezar, usted volverá a la nave y Spock se quedará aquí. No quiero que tengan contacto de ninguna especie. Comandante, por favor, repórtese con McCoy y dígale que ya puede comenzar con su tratamiento. En dos días entrará en fiebre. Cuando esté cercano al Plak Tow, haremos lo demás, ¿Comprendido?

—Perfectamente, médica.

—Y Spock –T’Pinna sonrió— todos los pequeños Vulcanos que han nacido ya o que vienen en camino, son legítimos. Están sanos. Son una esperanza. Quisiera que… tuvieras más fe en todo esto.

Lo tocó suavemente, en el brazo. Spock pudo percibir dos cosas en ese roce. El durísimo entrenamiento Kohlinar, que los privaba de toda emoción…y el dolor ligero de la soledad. Algo que ya había notado en otro Vulcano. En Spock Prime. La médica hizo una reverencia leve y se retiró.

James no perdió un minuto y besó a Spock casi hasta asfixiarlo, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía.

—Dios mío, voy a extrañarte.

Spock despeinó los rebeldes cabellos rubios.

—Y yo a ti, _t´hy´la_ –besó su frente – serán sólo unas horas. Mientras tanto, puedes dedicarte a ayudar al Comandante Scott con las ampliaciones que se tendrán que hacer en nuestras habitaciones…

—No había pensado en eso.

—O ponerte al día con McCoy; sus conversaciones han sufrido serios retrasos.

 Jim arrugó la nariz.

—Bones me ha sido infiel con un alien…

Spock sonrió apenas.

—Se puede afirmar lo mismo de ti, James.

—Eres odioso cuando quieres, ¿Sabías?

—Pero me amas. Eso, es un hecho.

Jim lo besó, nuevamente.

—Vete ya, antes de que me arrepienta…

 

—0—

Khodahs aplanó sus tentáculos totalmente. Era evidente que se moría de risa, mientras su hermano Aoor le daba más detalles de lo ocurrido en la alternatividad.

—… Entonces, el imbécil  que salió del cubo le dijo a Nikanj –fingió una voz siniestra— "Somos los Borg. Prepárense para ser asimilados. Resistirse es inútil".

Los dos cambiaron de colores simultáneamente. A la risa de ellos se unió la de Bones.

—Y ¿Qué hizo Nika?

—Dejó que el Borg lo inyectara. Y, cuando estuvo lleno de nanobots, cambió todas las instrucciones y se las disparó al pobre tipo… y éste, ¡Comenzó a bailar rumba cubana, pidiendo a gritos a alguien para cogérselo!

McCoy se doblaba de risa, junto con los otros dos.

—¿Y eso fué todo?

—Oh no… reventó como una papa hervida y todos los que le acompañaban, también ¡Por Kaal! Si nosotros éramos unos idiotas, ¡No imagino a máquinas convirtiendo a todo el mundo en zombies!

La voz que intervino fue seria y seca. Nikanji.

—Deshacernos de los Borg no fue ningún chiste. Es sólo un recordatorio de nuestros propios errores, Aoor, Khodahs. Nosotros somos máquinas biológicas. Ellos… no se diferenciaban tanto. Lo único que nos hacía distintos es que ellos querían que todos fueran iguales y obedientes, células de una misma computadora y nosotros, en nuestra cerrazón de emparejarnos con todas las especies, acabamos por destruírlas y lograr el mismo abominable resultado. Era el mismo objetivo. El mismo error estúpido.  No lo repetiremos en esta línea alterna del tiempo y ése es nuestro Consenso. No estamos atriando a nadie que no lo quiera por sí mismo… sugeriría que se lo tomasen un poco más en serio.

Khodahs recuperó la sonrisa.

—No puedes negar que fué cómico, Ooan.

Nikanj aplanó sus tentáculos, sonriendo levemente.

—Lo fue. Pero no deja de ser una lección… ¿Cómo está Leonard, Oeka?

Éste apareció en la pantalla.

—Nikanji.

— _Chka_ …

McCoy negó con la cabeza.

—No, Nikanj –suspiró— no sabes cuánto desearía eso. Ser tu chka, ser _lelka_ de Khodahs…

—Entiendo perfectamente. No tienes que hacerlo. Espero que, de todas formas, estén disfrutando de su  mutua compañía. Khodahs es un buen Ooloi, Leonard. Y un buen Oankali. Sé el sacrificio que implica para los dos, así que gocen hasta el último minuto juntos. Cada instante de nuestras vidas es precioso. Por favor, no guardes temor hacia mi oeka…

Una sonrisa triste de McCoy.

—¿Cómo temerle a algo que quiero más que a nada?-bajó la mirada hacia el escritorio y luego, se encaró de nuevo al Ooloi— En fin ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Si puedo responderte, sí.

—¿Por qué nos ocurrió esto?

Nikanji dejó caer sus tentáculos sobre el “rostro”. Leonard ya sabía que eso era una señal de seriedad o de tristeza.

—Siendo estrictamente xenobiólogo, creo que los dos tienen las mismas necesidades, Leonard. Pensando como humano, Oeka te complementa como ningún otro humano ha sido capaz de hacerlo. Y, soy Oankali, alien para ti, un extraño. No lo comprendo en absoluto… pero nosotros no creemos en la lógica absoluta, así que me imagino que la ecuación resultante era de esperarse. No me preguntes el por qué. No sé por qué Lilith se quiso quedar conmigo ni tampoco por qué Edward me aceptó, pese a que el efecto de mis feromonas ya había pasado. Decidieron “amarme” como dicen ustedes. Y, en ese sentido, yo les amo a ellos. No hay una respuesta lógica o coherente a eso…

 

—0—

 

La conexión privada pidió sus claves y la imagen de Pike no tardó en reaparecer en la pantalla.

—Jim.

—Chris…

—Supongo que tienes muchas más preguntas, para utilizar tu conexión privada.

—Supones bien.

—Adelante, dispara.

—Mira Chris, seguramente no me concierne y no tengo por que comportarme así…

Chris se quedó en silencio, esperando.

—El Ooloi… Khodahs… es tu hijo?

Chris frunció el ceño, incrédulo y soltó la risa, después.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Lo llamaste “Oeka”. En Oankali equivale a “hijo”. Si no fuera de tu familia, sólo le dirías “Eka”, es decir “niño”. Y él te dijo “Ooan”, padre…

Chris sonrió.

—Es sólo un apelativo afectuoso, Jim. También te llamo “hijo” a ti, cuando estamos en casa y no tenemos ningún lazo genético de por medio.

Kirk miró al piso unos segundos y después, la electricidad azul de sus ojos atravesó a Pike.

—Sé que lo de Nikanj… la verdad es que mi madre siempre tuvo una mala racha de parejas, y Sam y yo, de padrastros. Odiaría que fueras uno más…

Christopher Pike soltó la carcajada, de nuevo.

—Capitán Kirk, los dos somos hombres comprometidos. Amo a Wy como nunca he amado a nadie y he sido un tonto por no haberme casado antes con ella. Lo ocurrido con Nikanj fue una medida desesperada; no dudo que tu habrías hecho lo mismo, con tal de salvar a tu nave y  a tu tripulación.

—Él lo hirió, al Capitán Chandra.

—Ello. Es un ello. No pretendía hacerlo. Ni ninguno de los Oankali.

—Pudo haberse quedado con genes suyos, almirante.

—Indudablemente se quedó con genes míos, Jim; ése fue el trato. Pero, si Khodahs fuera mi hijo, ya lo sabría. No deberías preocuparte por eso.

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y Nikanj?

—El enlace químico funcionó y me hice adicto a él… por un tiempo. La separación fue molesta, pero no más que un rompimiento. Hey, tu has tenido muchas chicas y sabes cómo reaccionan cuando las dejas.

 

Y sí, vaya que Jim lo sabía. Como que había sufrido golpes, gritos,cachetadas y rasguños, a más de dos tiros de phaser que no habían logrado dar en el blanco, a Dios gracias.

—Está bien Chris. Disculpa las preguntas. Te creo. Es que eso de tener, de repente, a un medio hermano que es medio medusa… bueno, le dá comezón a cualquiera… más si vamos a estar cerca de él.

—O sea que aceptaron el tratamiento.

—Sí.

—Y te mueres por preguntarme de qué se trata o que se siente…

Jim abrió los ojos y se quedó mudo. Chris volvió a reír.

—Eres un libro abierto, así como Spock pretende ser uno cerrado, Jim.

—¿Soy tan evidente?

—Más obvio no sería posible. No te preocupes, no dolerá.

 —0—

  _Surak, mi padre, toda la doctrina, olvidada por tu presencia. Adoraba cada parte de ti, tanto como la detestaba por hacerme sentir, por ponerme en contacto con emociones que no quería ni podía reconocer, ilógicas, incontrolables. La sola visión de tus ojos me recordaba el cielo de Terra y quería morderte la boca y acariciarte entero con la punta de mis dedos, lascivos, hambrientos de tu piel, de tu saliva, de tu semen… el acto de tocar, entre mi gente, es íntimo, profundo, extático y sabía que no iba a bastarme sólo eso. No podía seguirte amando así, de forma oculta._

_Y no lo logré._

_Lo lógico no es reprimir lo que se siente o subestimarlo por ser emocional._

_Lo lógico es controlarlo._

_Y nadie sabe cuánto te odié por hacerme amarte, James Tiberius Kirk, t’hy’la t’nash-veh k’diwa t’nash-veh ashayam…”_

 

T’Pinna checó la temperatura del cuerpo frente a ella. 50 Celsius. Tsk. La sangre de Spock seguía calentándose, conforme la mezcla hormonal  le hacía efecto. La anestesia lo hacía soñar y quizá, delirar un poco. No se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando. El POD no tardaría en dejarlos en la plancha de aterrizaje del Enterprise. T’Pinna no había querido teleportarlo en ese estado. Khodahs secó la frente del Vulcano, con uno de sus tentáculos.

—Su sabor es de angustia, Ooan. Angustia mezclada con hambre…y lujuria.

—No tengo la menor duda de ello, Oeka.

—¿Cómo estará Jim?

—Su lazo mental es muy fuerte, Oeka. Con seguridad está preocupado – a la señal de T’Pinna, Khodahs reforzó las sujeciones.

McCoy los estaba esperando, la camilla flotando a toda velocidad hacia la bahía médica. Jim ya estaba ahí, vestido con sólo una bata; cuando intentó acercarse, Mc Coy lo detuvo.

—No puedes tocarlo… no todavía.

—Pero Bones, puedo sentir que Spock está sufriendo.

—Y sufrirá más si no te estás quieto. Trepa a la biocama de mierda y quédate tranquilo o te sedaré y no te va a gustar…

Contra toda su voluntad, Jim obedeció. Christine Chapel alzó un biombo entre su biocama y la de Spock. Había un tercer biombo y Jim pudo intuír que Uhura estaba ahí, en el mismo estado nervioso.

—Lamento molestarlo, Capitán, pero es necesario que se quite la bata.

—Hey, Chapel, ¿No estás abusando de tu autoridad? Podría darte una sorpresa…

Ella sonrió, amablemente, ante los nervios de Jim.

—Lo he visto totalmente desnudo inumerables veces, Capitán, cada ocasión que el doctor ha necesitado hacerle alguna cirugía. Así que no hay sorpresas aquí para nadie… le dejaré solo un momento.

Jim se acostó, sin ropa alguna, sobre la sábana térmica. Al menos, Mc Coy había pensado en eso y la biocama estaba agradablemente cálida. Un rostro conocido y sonriente se asomó por encima de la altura del biombo. No recordaba que Khodahs fuera tan alto.

—Hola, Capitán Kirk.

Jim trató de ser lo más indiferente posible a su situación.

—Hola, Khodahs.

—Su lelka está aquí…¿Puede sentirlo? Por favor, concéntrese.

Jim cerró los ojos por un momento y percibió las oleadas de calor y de… ¿Ira? Algo restringía a Spock y no le permitía estar con él. El sentimiento de añoranza  y deseo lo inundó por instantes y lo hizo casi ahogarse. El alien hizo un guiño.

—Muy bien, veo que lo percibe perfectamente. Ahora, lo tocaré. El resto, lo hará usted… no dolerá, pero si siente algo, por favor, no vacile en decírmelo, ¿De acuerdo?

Jim asintió. Uno de los cuatro brazos del Ooloi se alzó sobre él y generó infinitos tentáculos. Jim alcanzó a ver cómo éstos se introducían, lentamente, a través de su piel, como agujas, como tubos muy finos que, lentamente, se iban engrosando. No sentía dolor alguno… ni siquiera el tacto de éstos. El brazo sensor terminó por envolverlo todo y al extremo, se abrió, dejando ver algo parecido a una enorme estrella de mar, la cual fue descendiendo a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, despacio. Cada roce del órgano iba produciendo en Jim cada vez más deseo, una desesperación enorme, que no tardó en manifestarse en su respiración agitada y en su propia erección, ansiosa. Suspiró hondamente cuando el alien apresó su sexo… al mismo tiempo que su otro brazo sensor hacía lo suyo con Spock.

De pronto, todo desapareció.

 

_T’hy’la?_

_Amor… estás ahí?_

_T’hy’la…te extrañé tanto… te deseo tanto…_

 

Jim sacudió la cabeza. Estaban sobre su cama, en su habitación del Enterprise, desnudos, acariciándose y besándose. Sólo que los besos de Spock nunca habían sido más furiosos, mas posesivos, mas… perfectos. El Vulcano hizo dos cosas que jamás había hecho antes. Primero, olfateó a Jim, entero. Deslizó su nariz por cada punto de su piel, en un roce increíblemente erótico. Jim sabía que era parte de los efectos del Pon Farr… y que debía estar atento.

Pero NO QUERÍA estar en guardia. Spock lo alzó y abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a morder su cuello, a besarlo, a marcarlo, rozando su sexo –de un jade profundo— contra las nalgas de Jim. Entonces, lo tiró a la cama… y comenzó a lamerlo. Exactamente igual que hace un gato. Jim alcanzó a recordar que, así como los humanos descienden de los monos, los antepasados de los Vulcanos son felinos. El comportamiento de Spock era precisamente, el de un gato en celo. Lamió sus pies, las pantorrillas, el hueco cálido tras de sus rodillas, los muslos…rodeó cuidadosamente su sexo y se concentró en el vello púbico hasta dejarlo húmedo y en el ombligo de Jim, subiendo hasta lamer sus pezones y sus axilas, volviéndolo loco, besándolo y mordiendo por donde había lamido previamente. De pronto, lo alzó separando sus piernas e introdujo su lengua justo en la entrada de Jim, acariciando el perineo con su nariz. Jim sintió que se desmayaría: se recargó como pudo y trató de que la lengua de Spock entrara más en él. El Vulcano lo tomó como una invitación y la hundió hasta la base, acariciando con la punta la próstata de Jim, mientras éste se masturbaba, llegando a un orgasmo fulminante. Spock se concentró en lamer todo el semen y luego, besó a Jim hasta romperle el labio, mezclando el sabor de su propia sangre con la de su semen…

Jim cerró los ojos un instante. Y, en ese breve momento, vió la realidad. Los dos estaban atriados con Khodahs. Éste los sostenía en sus cuatro brazos y ambos estaban profundamente abrazados a él, sus miriadas de tentáculos hundidos en la piel de cada uno, los dos frotándose como locos contra el alien, unidos, penetrados, metidos. El alien besaba a uno o a otro y los acariciaba suavemente con los tentáculos de su cabeza. Jim sintió horror por unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos, Spock estaba ahí, entrando en su cuerpo, moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de él, marcando sus muslos y sus caderas con la fuerza de sus dedos. Jim abrió la boca para respirar y Spock lo ahogó con otro beso.

Jim se concentró en lo que hacían y en no volver a cerrar los ojos.


	7. Interrupción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro casi obvio...
> 
> -0-

_Tal-kam  Sch’n T’gai…_

_Me es raro llamarte por tu nombre, cuando sé que todos los demás te llaman Spock._

_Sé que nadie usa el apelativo “querido”, pero es una de las cosas que me enseñaron los humanos y que aprendí de mis propios maestros de Kohlinar, el anciano Tú y mi roishí,  Kuchiki sama, en la Tierra; cada uno de nosotros es invaluable, único, perfecto y por lo tanto, digno de afecto._

_Surak lo dió por hecho y de ahí que jamás lo mencione._

_Sé también que nuestras diferencias –tu lógica perfecta contra mi ilogicidad aparente— te molestan y te parecen contradictorias. No vivimos en un universo que sea un cubo impecable o que funcione como un reloj, Spock._

_Todos somos singularidades únicas, disímiles, imperfectas. Sé cuanto trabajo te cuesta aceptar eso. Ciertamente, Surak tuvo sus razones para enseñarnos a dominar a la perfección nuestros sentimientos, para que no sean estos los que nos controlen._

_Pero aún no comprendo cuál es la diferencia entre control y neurosis. Fue algo un tanto hereje, que  estudié en Terra._

_Los terranos tienen una disciplina muy parecida al Kohlinar._

_La llaman Zen._

_Se diferencia de la nuestra en dejar que el sentimiento –sea dolor agónico o placer intenso— pase por encima… sin intentar controlarlo._

_No se privan de sentirlo, no lo purgan de sus razonamientos._

_Pero no se dejan llevar por él._

_Usan nuestra misma técnica de meditación para aclarar sus mentes._

_Recuerdo que mi primera impresión en el monasterio fue absurda; los monjes estaban riendo, porque uno de ellos se había resbalado y caído en un charco de lodo._

_A mi ver –y a tu ver— no había lógica en reírse y menos, en que el caído riese con todos._

_Cuando le pregunté a mi roishí por qué hacían eso, me exigió hacerlo, sentir justamente lo que sentía, dejarme llevar por ello  y olvidarlo, después._

_Era una forma de control totalmente ilógica._

_Implicaba que el sentimiento era importante sólo en ese momento y en el siguiente, no lo era más._

_Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, me golpeó a varazos, contra toda lógica posible. Comprendí entonces que el aprendizaje no tenía nada que ver con la lógica._

_De ellos aprendí a reír o a llorar si lo quería, y de nuestro Kohlinar, a mantener la mente fría y calma, cuando era necesario dominar mi miedo a avanzar._

_Esas fueron mis razones para lograr superar la Academia y su increíble racismo._

_Ahora, ya ves, hay mestizos de todas clases en ella y, si no fuera por los  muchos como nosotros –genetistas, químicos, físicos como tu, médicos— muchos de los llamados “de sangre pura”, no habrían sobrevivido._

_Tu t’hai’la compensa tus propias contradicciones, Spock._

_Una parte de ti nunca aceptó el Camino de Surak; la otra, reniega de su mitad humana. Deberías darte cuenta de que ambas, son preciosas e invaluables y que tu posición, es privilegiada._

_Tu anciano Tú, nunca estuvo tan cerca de su propio James T. Kirk._

_Cuando previó el sentimiento, recurrió  al Kohlinar e intentó destruírlo. Y una parte enorme de él, se destruyó  y casi murió cuando su Capitán murió._

_Es el dolor por la pérdida y el arrepentimiento, lo que lo mantiene vivo… y la esperanza de que su joven yo –es decir, tú— haga las cosas bien, como él no fue capaz de hacerlas, con tal de mantener su vida en orden, sin caos que lo inquietara._

_Una vida ciertamente cómoda… hasta que fue muy tarde para compensarla._

_El Caos siempre genera un nuevo Orden, Spock. Y a veces, para generar un nuevo orden, necesitas crear un desorden antes. Eso, para nuestra formación, es molesto…pero es verdadero._

_No podemos vivir en la ilusión sino en la verdad, por eso no tememos a la muerte; es sólo una parte de la vida y una consecuencia lógica de ésta._

_Pero los terranos no tienen el mismo tiempo de vida que nosotros; y reconocer la realidad que su biología  les implica, no les resulta tan simple._

_Por ello, saltan de un extremo a otro, son tan contradictorios y a la vez, tan tenaces y fuertes en conseguir lo que desean._

_Simplemente, no tienen el tiempo necesario para actuar con calma…o con lógica._

_Y procuran dejar huellas de su paso, para no morir; escriben, pintan, hacen música, pelean o aman, todo, con la misma pasión._

_O con la misma desesperación, según lo mires._

_Sé que la ilógica acción de los Oankali te es molesta; intentaron generar un universo ordenado, donde ninguna especie tuviera defectos y todos fueran igualmente inteligentes, lógicos y cercanos a la perfección._

_Y  fracasaron, en nuestra galaxia, en otra línea temporal._

_Ahora, ya saben que no deben intervenir y que ese fracaso, los convirtió en parias para todos nosotros._

_La única forma que tienen de salir de esa condición, es ayudando sólo cuando su ayuda sea requerida._

_Una ayuda que necesitamos._

_La compasión por los seres sintientes es algo que nos distingue, Surak nos lo enseñó… ¿Dónde está la tuya? ¿Anulada por la lógica y la superior inteligencia vulcana?_

_Ello, no salvó nuestro planeta._

_Cada especie tiene que buscar su propio camino, Spock. Y tú, perteneces a dos. Eres tan terrano como Vulcano. Necesitas tanto de nuestras  premisas lógicas como de la intuición que Lady Amanda te heredó y que Jim comparte contigo;  tú  no pierdas esa oportunidad, no te la niegues._

_Pronto, serás padre. En unos años, serás Khartau-veh, Jefe,  de tu propio Maat._

_Nunca dejes de hacer saber a los que amas, que los amas._

_Que sea eso lo que tu Maat deje, en la memoria vulcana y ello, lo que nos cambie… sin llegar al desorden que tanto temes._

_Mis pensamientos están contigo._

_Yeht amsetri tre…_

_Dift tor heh smusmah._

_T’Pinna ._

Spock intentó leer algo entre líneas. Pero T´Pinna no aclaraba nada que él no conociera. Se esforzó, en su meditación, en sentir, mas que en analizar sus pensamientos.

Lo primero que aparecía en su mente era la sonrisa de Jim. Luego, los ojos de Nyota y el tacto de sus bebés, a través de la piel de ella, respondiendo a su propio tacto y el júbilo que ello había producido en Jim y en Uhura misma; la risa asombrada de Chekov y la orden seca de McCoy, echándolos a todos de la bahía médica. La invitación al brindis clandestino, en los tubos Jeffrey, por parte de Scotty. Jim, conversando con el embajador Selek. Keenser, renegando de sus quehaceres en la ampliación de sus habitaciones, para que todo el equipo para recibir a los bebés estuviera listo. Las exquisitas orquídeas que Sulu había llevado para Uhura, en un perfecto ikebana. La mente de Jim, siempre, en la suya. Siempre. Su soledad, abortada. El mirar de su madre. El pesar por ella… jamás conocería a sus nietos. La firmeza de su amor, tan parecida a la necedad de Jim y su forma increíble de sacarlo de quicio.

Entonces, su parte humana comenzó a comprender.

Y, al entender, rió primero y después, hasta que las lágrimas se le salieron.

Cuando regresó al puente, sentía que la gravedad en el Enterprise había cambiado; así de ligeros eran sus pasos.

 

 —0—

 

 Hikaru Sulu era más paciente de lo que los demás, en el puente, serían capaces de creer. En el inmenso invernadero del Enterprise, había logrado hacer germinar semillas de especies extintas y su colección de genes de bonsáis rivalizaba con la del Jardín Imperial, en Tokio. Con todo, sus logros notorios eran como piloto y esa era la razón por la que se dedicaba, en sus horas libres, a seguir con sus estudios de xenobotánica; en el invernadero, se respiraba una paz distante de la acción en el puente. Y ello, relajaba ciertamente a Sulu.

Tenía pocos visitantes; Chékov, quien, con entusiasmo de ardilla en su rueda, iba de vez en cuando para ver si el cacao había dado otra de sus grandes y deliciosas bayas o alguno de los tripulantes, que necesitaba alguna flor en especial, para alguna chica en especial.

 

Hasta que llegó Khodahs.

 

El aspecto del Oankali –la piel gris pálida, sus tentáculosfideos cubriéndolo enteramente, despeinados y mirando hacia todos lados, los pasos sin ruido de sus pies de dragón, sus manos con ese absurdo número de dedos y su insignia azul y oro, de la Flota Estelar, tatuada en lo que sería el lado izquierdo de su pecho, que lo señalaba como oficial científico mas la eterna sonrisa— era, pese a todo, simpático.

 

Parecía un muppet, para ser exactos.

 

Se movía  y caminaba como uno y a Hikaru le costaba recordarse que el ser que tenía enfrente sabía más de xenobiología y de genética que nadie, en toda la galaxia.

 

Khodahs estaba platicando con una de las plantas –una gigantesca _matricaria deltanita_ , una especie de atrapamoscas, con flores que daban un solo pétalo, azul intenso, que se enrollaba delicadamente sobre su víctima. Hikaru recordó que había que tener listo otro cultivo de grillos para que “Diane”, como la llamaban ambos, tuviese comida fresca. Que Khodahs pudiera conversar con una planta no era extraño; ello era tanto animal como vegetal, de modo que podía entender las lentísimas sinapsis de una y traducirlas.

 

Así fue como Hikaru se enteró que la mayoría de las especies en el invernadero estaban contentas con él –u orgullosas de tenerlo como esclavo, en algunos casos— y que las pocas que se negaban a reconocerlo, estaban faltas de la alimentación o iluminación correcta, cosa que Hikaru suplió fácilmente.

—¡ _Ohayou_ , Sulu san! ¡ _Tadaima_!

Ese era otro detalle. Ni siquiera Chekov o Uhura misma se habían molestado alguna vez en hablar en el idioma de sus ancestros japoneses. Khodahs hizo una amable reverencia, sacándole una sonrisa a Hikaru.

—¡ _Ohayou_ , Khodahs san _, okaeri nasai_! ¿Qué te cuenta Diane?

—Añora su planeta; la luz azul de su estrella y le gustaría que añadieras un poco más de tabaco fresco a su sustento. En cuanto al resto, espera comenzar a producir frutos pronto…

Hikaru sonrió, mientras ataba una rama dispareja en uno de los árboles Sochan, que se habían traído como muestra de Vulcano II. Le había pedido a Khodahs que todo lo que los habitantes del invernadero pudieran decirle, lo grabase y éste, con su infinita diversión para documentar formas de vida y su montón de tentáculos, se había aplicado a la tarea.

Su forma de hacer ciencia no era menos objetiva o disciplinada que la de Spock y su equipo; pero su actitud era infinitamente diferente. Parecía divertirse todo el tiempo con ello, pese a la seriedad de su trabajo.

 

Eso sí, un Oankali no hace nada gratis y a cambio, le había pedio a Hikaru que lo dejase cultivar, en un área del tamaño de un huerto espacial mínimo (5x2x3 metros), un cierto número de frutas; piñas, unos cuántos árboles de plátano, mangos, manzanas, moras y fresas y dos enormes nogales de Lo.

Sulu simplemente dijo “sí, claro”… sin esperar, al dia siguiente, encontrar a Khodahs sentado bajo los árboles ya crecidos, recogiendo toda la fruta que podía, en un canasto, robado seguramente de la lavandería. Preguntarse cómo lo había logrado, era una estupidez. Era un ingeniero genético, simplemente, podía conseguirlo. El Oankali se justificó diciendo que la fruta de los replicadores no tenía sabor y que sus  mutaciones contenían mayores cantidades de proteína. Además, si el invernadero podía generar fruta fresca ¿Para qué necesitaban los replicadores? Semejante razonamiento simplemente no cabía en la mente del Oankali.

Después de todo, ello era vegetariano.

Al principio, tanto Spock como Kirk estuvieron a un tris de ahorcarlo… hasta que Khodahs se apareció en el comedor del Area tres, con un tazón inmenso de ensalada de frutas y una extraña sopa de nueces, de su propia creación.

El primero en probar su sopa fue Chekov y, ante su aprobación, Scotty de inmediato se puso a discutir con Khodahs la forma de mejorar el menú de la nave.

Poco a poco, la tripulación entera se había acostumbrado a su extraño nuevo tripulante, a que se la pasara cantando mientras trabajaba o hiciera preguntas tan extrañas como por qué Spock insistía en dominar sus emociones, cuando él podía escucharlas perfectamente e incluso, decírselas al resto y molestarlo con ello, cosa que enfurecía al Vulcano y divertía enormemente a todos los demás. Cosas como:

—Comandante… por qué mira las piernas de la teniente Uhura? ¿Le atraen todavía?

ó

—Comandante, si sigue sintiendo así al Capitán, tendrá una erección en diez punto dos segundos. Debería dejar de pensar en la noche de anoche…

ó

—Comandante, está a punto de tronar sus nudillos ¿No puede tener un poco de paciencia con Chekov? Su acento no es tan incomprensible. Yo lo encuentro divertido…

 

Los demás estallaban en carcajadas y Spock miraba al alien con ganas de fulminarlo con la sola mirada. Ni siquiera se dignaba contestarle; sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas y que Khodahs fingiría no comprender su lógica.

 

Por supuesto, el primero en hacerle coro era McCoy; nunca había habido nadie que pusiera en su lugar a Spock de forma efectiva, aparte de Jim y Khodahs lo hacía con tanta inocencia, que no daba lugar a sospechas, pese a que Jim estaba seguro que McCoy tenía que ver con todas esas bromas.

 

En cuanto al resto de su trabajo –vigilar la alimentación de Uhura, monitorizar el crecimiento de los bebés, de los cuales, tres de los cinco habían logrado sobrevivir, mantener a Nyota en un régimen especial de natación y ocupar su puesto cuando ella necesitaba descanso— era cosa que desempeñaba eficientemente… aunque a veces, Jim le ordenaba que dejara de canturrear todo el tiempo.

 

Era como tener a una especie de niñomonstruo, que se emocionaba cada vez que llegaban a un mundo nuevo y no tardaba en recoger muestras celulares de todo lo que encontraba.

Cinco meses y ocho mundos recorridos, en relativa paz. Los bebés continuaban creciendo y aumentando el peso de Nyota, la cual no había sufrido trastornos serios –ni náusea ni antojos ni cambios en su presión arterial— cuando ocurrió.

 

—0—

 

Fue durante el Gamma shift; la mayoría aún no despertaba. Frank “Cupcake” Giotto se encontraba de guardia en el Puente, las alertas de campo comenzaron a sonar. Jim escuchó el leve zumbar, se soltó del cálido abrazo de Spock y en menos de un minuto, los dos estaban bajando por el turbolift al puente.

—¿Qué pasa, Cupcake?

—Una nave romulana, Capitán… no presenta escudos, no tiene actividad y— checó una de las pantallas— los sensores indican vida en el interior. Me parece que necesitan ayuda.

Jim se volvió a Spock, quien analizaba los datos recibidos a su velocidad de siempre

—El señor Giotto tiene razón, Capitán. Algo le sucede a esa nave.

Khodahs apareció, arrastrándose y bostezando como un gatito.

—Iyapo reportándose, Capitán, Comandante.

—Khodahs, abre una línea con los romulanos y pregúntales qué ocurre. Están fuera de la Zona Neutra y su nave no presenta actividad.

El Oankali obedeció.

—Sólo hay una forma de vida, Capitán.

—Esa nave no puede sostenerse con una sola persona.

—Presumo que los demás están muertos… ya hay contacto— Khodahs conectó el traductor universal, después de saludar al anciano en la pantalla en un romulano impecable.

Inexplicablemente, Jim sintió escalofríos; los tatuajes en la calva y arrugada cabeza le parecían conocidos.

—¡Gracias a los dioses! – dijo el anciano— No me queda mucho tiempo… por favor.

Spock interrumpió.

—El sistema de Sustentación de la nave está decayendo rápidamente, Capitán… algo debe haberlo dañado. Los sensores indican que el resto de la tripulación, 22 personas, han muerto.

Jim no dudó un instante y se comunicó a Ingeniería.

—¿Scotty? ¿Estás ahí?

Le respondió la voz menuda de Keenser.

—Scotty dormido todavía, Capitán.

—Keenser, tendrás que hacer tu la teleportación, ¿Ubicas la nave romulana?

—Afirmativo, Capitán.

—Fija las coordenadas y transporta al que está vivo.

Asombrosamente, Keenser tosió.

—Capitán, romulanos malos…

—Keenser, haz lo que te digo.

El pequeño vegano cloqueó y de inmediato, obedeció las órdenes. Spock y Jim se miraron, largamente, preguntándose si habían hecho lo correcto.

—Khodahs, quédate al mando; Cupcake, trae a otros dos. Armen sus phasers en aturdir solamente; Spock…

—¿Capitán?

—Alerta amarilla, no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos. Y manda a McCoy. En cuanto a lo otro – se referían a Uhura – checa personalmente que esté en buen estado. Código beta—romeo—romeo—Kirk

—Capitán, preferiría ir con usted…

Antes de que continuaran, Uhura apareció en el puente. Su overol rojo estaba especialmente diseñado para sostener su vientre y su belleza lucía más radiante que nunca. El embarazo realmente le sentaba bien. De paso, se movía a la misma velocidad de siempre y no tardó en ocupar su lugar. Jim frunció el ceño.

—Teniente…

—Buenos días, Capitán. Khodahs ya me puso al tanto.

—Nyota… retírate. Khodahs se hará cargo – añadió Spock.

Uhura los fulminó a los dos.

—Espero que no estén tratando de sobreprotegerme. Puedo hacer perfectamente mi trabajo.

—No quiero que corras riesgos, Nyota.

Ésta mantuvo su expresión seria.

—Comandante… es un anciano enfermo al que estamos rescatando.

La expresión de Spock se endureció.

—No sólo se trata de su seguridad, teniente, sino de las personas que lleva en su cuerpo.

—Uhura –intervino Jim— es el primer encuentro que tenemos con romulanos desde el asunto de la Narada. No me obligues a ordenártelo.

—Capitán, creo que no debemos demostrar temor. Incluso su acción de rescate tiene que ver con las normas de tolerancia y compasión que son la base de la Flota. Además, puedo percibir bien las diferencias entre los dialectos y así, sabremos si este hombre miente o no…

Para ninguno de los dos fue algo raro. Nyota era terca cuando se proponía algo y más fuerte, mental y físicamente, que muchas de las chicas que Jim conociera. Su voluntad de convertirse en la mejor lingüista de la Flota iba ya precedida por el incidente Narada. Y llevaba tres pequeños en su vientre, pese a que el asunto no debía serle sencillo. Nada de ello le había hecho perder belleza o coraje y Jim decidió que no iban a perder tiempo discutiendo.

—Está bien, Uhura. Mientras tanto, haz que Sulu y Chékov se presenten al puente. Los quiero a todos listos –se acercó a ella y tocó su vientre. Los chicos en el interior patearon. Indudablemente estaban bien. Sonrió. Spock pasó a su lado y le dio un beso rápido en la frente, con sus dedos extendidos.Ella tomó la mano de cada uno.

—Hey, no se preocupen, de acuerdo?

Los dos asintieron. Ninguno percibió su mirada de aprensión, cuando las puertas del turbolift se cerraron.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas en Vulcano;  
> Tal—kam; querido, estimado, apreciable. NO es el mismo sentido de t’hy’la  
> Maat; Clan o rama de un Clan principal.
> 
> Yet amsetri tre; tuyo, de corazón. Yours truly. Afectuosamente tuyo.
> 
> Dift tor heh smusmah; Larga vida y prosperidad.
> 
> Kohlinar; la disciplina vulcana que implica el control absoluto de todos los sentimientos y emociones. Los Vulcanos que adoptan el Kohlinar son pocos y muy fuertes; casi siempre pertenecen a la clase de los Sanadores o médicos –hakausu, hassu, healers— . En el canon original, Spock intentó adoptar el kohlinar. Pese a su fracaso, avanzó más en este que el Spock nuevo. En el de JJ Abrams, Spock se niega a terminar su formación vulcana, después de rechazar la admisión a la Academia de Ciencias. Y después de que Vulcano I fue destruído, esa intención, de haberla, fue ya imposible de llevar a cabo. Por tanto, nunca lo completó y esa es la razón de que sea tan inestable o tan diferente de Spock Prime.


	8. 8.- Decisión

—Me siento honrado y agradecido por el rescate y porque haya sido justamente el Enterprise quien me sacara de nuestra nave…

 

McCoy ya había revisado al anciano pretor Romulano.

Éste dijo ignorar  qué había pasado con el sistema de Sustentamiento de la nave; simplemente escuchó las alarmas y se tiró arrastrándose en el piso, hasta llegar al puente.

Afirmó que la nave sólo transportaba carga –lo cual era cierto— para una de las colonias romulanas y seguramente habían derivado, al salir del warp, por la Zona Neutra.

El Enterprise los había encontrado en el borde mismo de ésta. Todo concordaba y más allá de un poco de asfixia, de la cual se había recuperado ya totalmente, Caitius –como dijo llamarse— lucía sano y radiante.

Insistió en que su misión era puramente diplomática; hacer la entrega del cargamento y volver a Rómulo.

Pese a la cortesía y a las formas, Jim no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento. Y Spock, por su parte, controlaba sus sospechas totalmente.

Ambos habían sufrido demasiado a causa de Nero, como para volver a confiar en un Romulano fácilmente, así fuese un anciano amable y distinguido.

Cuando entró al puente, la aprensión de todos fue notoria.

Caitius se dirigió  al puesto de Uhura.

—Los dioses me han bendecido con esta presencia ¡Cuán hermosa luce, hija de la Kenya Terrana!

Y tomó su mano, como un antiguo caballero y la besó, cortésmente, notando su avanzado embarazo.

—¿Puede decirme, belleza oscura, quién es el afortunado padre de sus futuros hijos? Querría declararle la más profunda de mis envidias.

 

Jim sintió escalofríos ¿Cómo sabía que era más de un bebé? Spock estuvo a punto de responder. En un ademán inusitado, Jim lo tomó del brazo.

_“Deja que yo hable”_

 

—El bebé que espera es mío, Caitius… mi esposa, la teniente Nyota Uhura.

—¿En verdad? Es usted afortunado, Capitán. Mis felicitaciones. Por un momento pensé que, habiendo un Vulcano en su tripulación y ya que éstos se están esforzando en repoblar su planeta… en fin, perdonen mi indiscreción y a usted, Comandante— se dirigió a Spock— mis más profundas condolencias por su pérdida y duelo –suspiró, un tanto exageradamente— un terrible error, en todos los sentidos.

Spock inclinó la cabeza, agradeciendo el gesto.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Caitius deslizó su fina sicca –la daga romulana por excelencia— desde la amplia manga de su larga chaqueta. Atravesó con ella a Uhura cinco veces, en menos de un instante. Spock y él saltaron sobre él, aterrados. El hombre reía demencialmente. Spock lo sujetó mientras Jim tomaba en brazos a una desfalleciente Nyota.

—¿Nunca se dieron cuenta, verdad? Soy Caitius, padre de Cayo, padre de Naius, padre de Nero. Gracias a usted Spock, se perderá mi planeta. Rómulo podría dominar ahora mismo la Federación. Y por usted, Kirk, mi nieto murió. Ahora, le he quitado su propio futuro…

 

No pudo seguir hablando. Estaba erizado de aguijones, hecho un cadáver instantáneamente ¿De dónde habían salido?

En la primera mirada, Spock estuvo totalmente seguro de que Uhura estaba muerta, Jim sosteniéndola aún contra su pecho, atónito. Hasta que miró su mano izquierda.

Tenía dieciséis dedos, la punta de cada uno, hueca. Los dos miraron el charco que se formaba alrededor de Nyota. Un líquido claro, transparente, espeso…

—¡LELKA!

El grito fué de McCoy. Khodahs había asumido la forma de Uhura. Lo demás fue muy rápido. Spock lo tomó en brazos, corriendo hasta la Enfermería, los tentáculos resbalándose, dejando un reguero de lo que supusieron, de inmediato, era su sangre.

—Lelka… ¿En qué carajo estabas pensando? –preguntó Bones, un tinte de angustia en su voz.

—Nyota… el huerto… ve por Sulu… él sabe… yo… tu sangre…

—¡Khodahs, no podré curarte!

—Sí… sí puedes…únete a mi, Lelka…Leonard…

Khodahs extendió uno de los tentáculos del brazo sensor izquierdo, lo introdujo en la piel del brazo de Leonard y comenzó a drenar la sangre de McCoy a su  interior.

Al contacto, el médico vió la alucinación tan claramente que le costó discernirla de la realidad.

Khodahs compartía un recuerdo con él;  una mujer, africana , como Nyota. Lilith Iyapo, su madre. Enlazada totalmente a Nikanji, tan mortalmente herido como ahora lo estaba Khodahs. McCoy reaccionó de inmediato.

—¡Maldita sea Jim! ¡Vé a la huerta, rápido! ¡UHURA DEBE  ESTAR AHÍ! ¡Y traigan toda la fruta que puedan… antes de que YO  pierda el conocimiento!

Más tentáculos se hundieron en la piel de Bones; éste sólo sintió un leve mareo. Jim y Sulu habían corrido hasta el invernadero, para toparse con una Nyota perfectamente tranquila, ignorante de lo sucedido… llenando la consabida cesta de fruta. Jim se maldijo por dentro; el oankali había previsto el escenario y había puesto a Nyota en una posición segura, alistando todo, en caso de que ELLO fuera herido. Apresuradamente, Jim y Sulu cortaron más fruta de la que podía abarcar el canasto.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó ella.

Sulu le dijo en dos palabras todo lo ocurrido y Uhura se atragantó, aterrada.

—El… dijo que lo haría sólo para ensayar si podía copiarme… oh Dios, Jim dime que no ha muerto, por favor.

Jim terminó de cortar manzanas.

—Ya me parecía que no eras tú,  cuando dije que eras mi esposa y no saltaste a romperme la cara... Y nadie se fijó que el maldito muppet había desaparecido…

 —0—

 McCoy introdujo los cubos de piña picada en la boca de Khodahs y lo hizo comer un tazón enorme de sopa de nueces. A la vez, él comió cuanta fruta pudo; más de 30 tentáculos perforaban ahora su piel y por primera vez, comenzó a sentir el ardor de las heridas del ooloi, las cuales seguían sangrando, aunque mucho más lentamente.

Jim se comunicó con T’Pinna y ésta decidió que sólo una persona podría ayudarlos a resolver el problema.

El Capitán James Tiberius Kirk se había enfrentado a muchas clases de alienígenas. Pero, cuando miró el “rostro” de Nikanji, comprendió cuánto de humano había en Khodahs y que el ooloi en la pantalla, no estaba cercano de ninguna forma a la humanidad. Y sin embargo, su voz era tan dulce como seca.

—Nikanj  KaalKahguyaht TediinDhajjyajaLo aj Dinso, Capitán Kirk –sonrió, irresistiblemente— pero usted me conoce como Nikanji… T´Pinna me advirtió que tenían una emergencia seria ¿De qué se trata?

Jim le explicó lo ocurrido lo más brevemente posible. Nikanj lo pensó un momento, sin alterarse, como si no fuera su hijo quien estaba seriamente herido.

—La proteína que se encuentra en la sangre de _chka_ … es decir, del doctor McCoy,  no le bastará para cerrar sus heridas y recomponerse, Capitán Kirk. Alimenten a alguien más, con la fruta que Khodahs generó. Tiene muchas más proteínas que la carne que ustedes comen. Y permitan que Khodahs se adhiera a él. Pueden hacerlo por turnos. Si logran que deje de sangrar, estará bien en unos días, aunque un poco débil… ¿Puede darme la posición del Enterprise?

El rostro de Jim se endureció, involuntariamente.

—¿Con qué propósito, Nikanji?

El ooloi aplanó sus tentáculos; se reía de la antipatía que los humanos – y los no humanos— aún sentían por los oankali.

—Me gustaría saber quién de los nuestros se encuentra cerca; será mas fácil curarle.

—No puedo darle esos datos, Nikanji.

—Comprendo. En ese caso, mientras más donantes tengan para oeka, mejor, Capitán.

—No existe riesgo de… contagio?

La superficie de Nikanji quedó lisa como un espejo y luego, lentamente, sus tentáculos resurgieron, incluyendo lo que parecían cabellos flotando hacia todos lados, como movidos por un viento invisible.

—No, Capitán. Esa es la base de nuestro Tratado con ustedes. No usamos nuestras feromonas en absoluto.

—¿Y lo ocurrido con McCoy?

Nikanji frotó sus tentáculos, en el gesto de suspirar.

—Oeka me puso al tanto. Mi lelka… es decir, el almirante Pike también me explicó la situación. Definitivamente, debe haber sido decisión de él y no de Khodahs, Capitán. Sugiero que lo interrogue directamente… por otro lado, me gustaría hablar con su Comandante.

—¿Para?

—Los Vulcanos son telépatas táctiles, Capitán Kirk. Si él toca a oeka, sabrá que ustedes no tienen nada que temer. No tiene que hacer una fusión mental; aún en su serio estado, oeka puede leer sus sinapsis neuronales de una forma tan rápida como la telepatía misma. Quisiera que no tuviéramos tantas… demostraciones de xenofobia.

Jim asintió rápidamente. Una acusación legal de xenofobia era algo serio a considerar por parte de la Federación. Se acercó al comm.

—Kirk a enfermería.

—Si Capitán, aquí Chapel.

—¿Christine, está Spock ahí?

—Un momento, señor.

 La voz totalmente calma del Vulcano.

—Dígame, Capitán.

—¿Nyota está bien? ¿Y los chicos?

—Tuvo un ascenso brusco de presión. El doctor M’Benga indica que se debe al sobresalto causado por el ataque al oankali. Le administró un sedante leve. Los pequeños están bien, aunque más quietos que de costumbre. El sedante les hizo efecto.

Jim suspiró de alivio. Había sentido que el corazón se le detenía cuando vió a Nyota caer, cubierta de sangre, desde su puesto de trabajo y la ira inundándolo; habría podido matar a Caitius con sus propias manos. Controló su euforia.

—Malditos Romulanos… en fin, Spock, te necesito en el puente. Nikanji… quiere hablar contigo.

En la enfermería, Spock levantó una ceja. Le disgustaban los oankali y había tenido que recurrir a todo su control para soportar a Khodahs. Era el miembro de la tripulación que menos interactuaba con él.

—En un momento, Jim…

—Ah y Spock…

—Díga, Capitán.

—No seas… ten cuidado,  por favor. El oankali ha subrayado la palabra XENOFOBIA. No podemos darnos el lujo de una acusación de esa clase, entendido?

—Sí, Capitán.

—Muy bien. Kirk fuera.

 —0—

 Cuando Spock llegó al puente, Jim no estaba ahí. Seguramente había ido por más fruta al huerto, ya que Sulu estaba ahora al mando. Nikanji sonrió y lo saludó en un perfecto Vulcano, además de presentar cuatro de sus dedos haciendo el ta’al.

—Comandante Spock.

—Señor…

—Sólo Nikanj, Spock. No tenemos títulos.

—Muy bien, Nikanj. Usted solicitó mi presencia.

—Efectivamente. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría que supieras, Oeka.

_“Oeka?¿ Por qué me nombra como tal? Así se dirigen a sus hijos…o a las creaturas que forman…”_

 

Nikanji desplegó sobre la pantalla dos tablas de instrucciones, en cuatro dimensiones. Spock las reconoció de inmediato; genomas. Nikanj parecía estar buscando algo, hasta que señaló una de las casi infinitas instrucciones, en rojo, en ambas tablas.

—Sabes lo que son, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, Nikanji. Son las “impresiones genómicas” que ustedes usan en sus memorias para reproducir la vida en un planeta y la razón por las que se declararon desterrados de la galaxia y nosotros aceptamos ese trato.

El ooloi sonrió.

—Me siento orgulloso de ti, Oeka: te diré de quien son estas impresiones. Una, es de James T. Kirk. La otra, de Amanda Grayson.

Spock controló a la perfección su rostro, pero no sus manos ni su espalda ni su mirada. Comprendió entonces por qué el ooloi le hablaba en Vulcano; nadie en el puente lo dominaba. A excepción de Uhura. Y ella no se hallaba ahí. Nikanji le dio exactamente 5 punto tres segundos para comprender.

—Esta instrucción, que marqué en rojo, fue genéticamente modificada, hace 4,500 años, de manera que apareciera en tanto en Ji… en el Capitán Kirk como en lady Grayson. Si miras atentamente, sólo es una secuencia de aminoácidos. Es la razón por la que tu madre pudo desarrollar empatía con un Vulcano y la razón por la que James puede hacer una fusión mental contigo, sin ser telépata.

 

Spock tomó aire, indignado por dentro ¿Con qué autoridad aquellos seres se habían atrevido a tanto?

—Comprendo. Violaron ustedes las Regulaciones del Tratado.

—No. Esas instrucciones quedaron ahí, a partir de la línea temporal alterna. No pudimos hacer nada para corregirlas, simplemente no lo advertimos. Tampoco teníamos forma de prever que, en un futuro, Amanda Grayson se casaría con un Vulcano y engendraría un hijo, con la misma empatía y que de paso, sería un telépata táctil, gracias a su inusitada herencia vulcana. Huelga decir que pudo tenerte en parte por esa instrucción genética. Hacer el mestizaje entre un Vulcano y un humano es como aparear a una araña con una flor, por decir algo. La diferencia genética es abismal. En el caso de George Kirk, la instrucción apareció en su abuelo, Tiberio. No pudimos prever lo ocurrido… pero puedo decirte qué habría pasado si ustedes, en esta línea temporal, no se hubiesen encontrado. Tú no existirías. Y de estar aquí, James te faltaría, por siempre; habrías adoptado el Kohlinar para suprimir tus emociones y ni siquiera lo habrías reconocido, en el caso posible de que dieras con él  —uno con un millón de ceros antes del punto decimal de probabilidad.  La vida de James habría terminado en Iowa, seguramente en un pleito más o en un accidente con su motocicleta. Este tipo de cosas, Spock, no las llamamos “destino”. Las conoces como “efectos mariposa” y fue lo que T’Pinna trató de hacerte entender en su carta. Lo importante de todos estos infinitos y pequeños cambios es que ambos han logrado cosas que ni siquiera nuestros mejores caólogos habrían sido capaces de prever. Salvaron a la Tierra y a la Federación… una corrección de entropía, un orden nacido del desorden, tal y como, ilógicamente, debe de ser…

 

Spock enverdeció, los nudillos blancos, controlando su propia ira .

¿El ser frente a él le estaba diciendo que se debia a ELLOS que Jim estuviera en su vida? ¿Qué por eso, su madre había existido y él estaba ahí? ¿Y por eso lo llamaba “oeka? ¿Acaso él lo había hecho? ¿Y de qué intentaba convencerlo? ¿De que el caos que había rodeado su vida entera era válido y de no ser por éste, su vida no existiría? Toda su educación se rebelaba contra ello.

 

—Disculpe, Nikanji, pero no veo ningún objetivo lógico en decirme esto. No siento gratitud hacia ustedes y si, me parece que ha habido una seria intervención contra nuestra propia libertad.

—Es al contrario, Spock; hay un resultado lógico, aunque no haya existido un objetivo. Debo presentarte mis disculpas. Cometimos una cantidad de errores mínimos en el pasado, que no pudimos controlar después. Te llamé porque te estoy dando la libertad de elegir. De forma totalmente química, puedo alterar tu percepción del pasado y también, la de James. Nunca se recordarán. Jamás constituirán una pareja y menos, una familia. Él vivirá su propia vida como terrano o como un cadete más en la Flota y tu, regresarás a Vulcano II, elegirás como pareja a alguien de los clanes principales y tu vida transcurrirá como debe ser, calma y lógica. Podemos alterar incluso los recuerdos de Nyota, de la tripulación entera del Enterprise y desvanecer a tus futuros hijos, totalmente. Ni siquiera tomaríamos sus genes. En mi opinión personal, Spock, esto que ocurrió contigo y con James, dista muchísimo de ser un error y nunca pretendimos atentar contra su libertad. Nuestro peor error fue creernos una especie de dioses. No lo somos. Pero si tu crees que es erróneo, eres libre de elegir y haremos lo posible por componerlo.

 

El Vulcano pensó, calmadamente. James… Jim no era ningún error en su vida. Era exasperante y necio e ilógico y un irracional a veces y terco como una mula y apasionado y… lo amaba.

Era todo lo que constituía la vida emocional de Spock, su parte humana, heredada de Amanda, su madre, tan humana como Jim. Y Nyota era su mejor amiga. Y el resto de su vida, el Enterprise, la Flota… no podía considerar eso como erróneo. Su ira contra el ooloi se controló. Simplemente, no  tenía fundamentos lógicos.

 

—Sigo sin ver un objetivo claro en esta entrevista, Nikanji. Por supuesto que no considero mi vida como un error. Lógicamente, usted quiere algo de mi, que no puede hacer personalmente.

Nikanj se aplanó totalmente, la señal de una risa alegre.

—Oeka, eres tan inteligente… que no creo que tenga qué decirte qué es lo que espero de ti. Sé que sabrás hacer lo correcto –alzó su mano— Larga vida y Prosperidad, Spock.

La pantalla se oscureció.

 

_En otra nave, a muchos años luz de ahí…_

_Kahguyat puso la mano en el hombro de Nikanj._

_—Te creyó._

_—Indudablemente._

_El anciano oankali asintió, conectando sus tentáculos a la cabeza de su hijo mayor, en un gesto de profundo afecto._

_—Me enorgullezco de ti, Nikanj. Sacrificaste a tu lelka para que esos dos pudieran estar juntos…_

_—Era más importante, para el curso de los acontecimientos, Ooan._

_—Lo sé. Pero no te duele menos…_

_Nikanj pensó en Chris Pike._

_—No, Ooan. Pero está hecho…_

—0—

Las leves heridas que cada tentáculo había dejado en su piel, estaban cerrándose rápidamente. La escena en su mente se repitió una vez; Sulu, quitándose la camisa y cambiando los tentáculos, del cuerpo de McCoy al suyo propio.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces, Hikaru?

El japonés sonrió.

—Khodahs es mi amigo, doctor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él. Y la teniente Uhura me hizo comer muchísimo… es necesario que nos turnemos. Descanse, por favor.

—¡No!

—Bien. Son órdenes del Capitán. Podemos llamar al puente y confirmarlo…

Chapel se acercó, con un hipospray en la mano.

—No me hará sedarlo para que obedezca, verdad, doctor?

McCoy no supo cómo llegó a su habitación. Se miró en el espejo. Notó el olor. Pasto recién cortado, el perfume de la piel de Khodahs…

Ahí estaban sus juguetes –un cubo de lego salido de quien sabe donde diablos y una pelota pequeña— sus libros predilectos y  sus tiestos de flores.

El oankali era irresistiblemente tierno; había cicatrizado cada herida en el corazón de Leonard a punta de besos. La sola idea de perderlo ponía a McCoy al borde de su resistencia. Sus manos temblaban, apoyadas contra el frío recubrimiento del baño. Notó las gotas cálidas en el piso, resbalando por su rostro y deseó que fueran sangre.

 

 _Lelka_ …

 

La última unión, el atriamiento con alguien más, para que pudieran tener hijos. Leonard tembló. Por un momento, decidió que no le importaría demasiado. Khodahs era todo cariño, comprensión, horas agotadoras de trabajo salvando vidas, risas acompañadas de brandy sauriano y noches de sexo espléndido, que dejaban a Bones fácilmente agotado y feliz. No podía perderlo. Tragó saliva, conteniendo el llanto, reconociendo el precio.

Si se atriaba al oankali, nunca podría volver a tocar a un ser humano. Ni siquiera, a la mujer que eligiera vivir a su lado. Si acaso, a sus futuros hijos. Y solamente, a su ooloi.

Sus pacientes no serían problema; su compasión por los demás no cambiaría…

¡Dios mío! Pero… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso tenía gusanos antarianos en la cabeza? Nikanj no lo permitiría. Kahguyat tampoco. Ni la Flota. Ni Jim. James Tiberius Kirk preferiría matarlo, con toda seguridad, antes de dejarlo atriarse con un oankali. ¿Y Joanie, su hija?¿Y Jocelyn?

Alguien tocó a su puerta. Se secó el rostro como pudo. Era Jim.

—Bones…

Ninguno añadió nada más. James lo abrazó, tratando de consolarlo; McCoy reprimió un gemido.

—Khodahs no morirá, es muy fuerte.

—¡No tienes idea! ¡Es casi un niño!

—Sí la tengo. Chris… el almirante Pike me lo confirmó. Y no creo en escenarios de fracaso, Bones. Vine a darte las gracias, de parte de los tres.

Si algo odiaba McCoy era que le agradecieran por hacer bien su trabajo.

—¿Por?

—Por dejar que Khodahs tomase el lugar de Uhura. Porque, de no ser por ti, nuestros bebés habrían muerto.

—¡Maldita sea, Jim! ¡No me agradezcas nada y menos en nombre del duende verde! Además, ese idiota de mil tentáculos hizo las cosas por iniciativa propia…

—Seee, claro.

—¿No me crees?

—Khodahs me lo dijo. Quería ensayar eso como un procedimiento de seguridad para proteger a Uhura, llegado el caso y TU LO AUTORIZASTE. Además. Spock está ahora con él.

McCoy enmudeció atónito.

—Uhura los está alimentando. Y ya conoces a Spock; insistió  a su modo. Dijo que era el más fuerte de todos nosotros. Cuando su turno termine, yo también lo alimentaré.

McCoy conocía bien el temor y resentimiento que se les tenía a los oankali. Antes de que pudiera preguntar el por qué, Jim le respondió, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Es un miembro de MI tripulación, Bones, parte del Enterprise. Arriesgó su vida por todos nosotros. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él… ¿En cuanto tiempo podrás volver a Enfermería?

Mc Coy suspiró profundamente, dejando sus temores a un lado tanto como podía. Tenía que volver a ser el eficaz médico de siempre.

—Dame diez minutos para ducharme, Capitán y me reportaré a mi puesto de inmediato.

Jim sonrió.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Bones.

—0—

_“Eres feliz”_

_“Sí, lo soy”_

_“¿Por qué entonces, no te atrías con él?”_

_“No debo. El no me lo ha pedido”_

_“Lo amas”_

_“Más que a nada”_

_“Inténtalo. Es una consecuencia lógica”_

_“No puedo, Spock. Él debe pedírmelo. El sacrificio es muy duro”_

_“¿En qué consiste?”_

_“Él NUNCA podrá tocarla, a nuestra pareja mujer. Sólo a través de mí; no todos pueden soportarlo. Tampoco podrá volver a tocar a un ser humano”_

_“Lo subestimas, Eka”_

_“Basta por hoy, Spock. Tu sangre tiene buen sabor y un aroma…dulce. Svai, sabes?”_

_“Come un poco mas, Eka”_

_“Todos han resistido sólo dos horas. Tu llevas más de seis”_

_“Soy mas fuerte que el resto. Y se lo debo a Nikanj…”_

_“¿Nika? ¿Qué te dijo Ooan?”_

_“Ya te contaré alguna vez. No es el momento. El Capitán viene a relevarme…¿Puedes soltarme?”_

 

Jim vió con horror como los tentáculos salían de la piel pálida de Spock, dejando verdes heridas circulares, sangrientas, que se iban cerrando lentamente. No era hora de ser cobarde. Se sacó la camisa y se recostó al lado del ooloi. Spock acarició despacio sus rubios y despeinados cabellos; los tentáculos se unieron firmemente a la piel de Jim.

—¿Te duele?

—No. Siento un poco de… vértigo. Vé a descansar.

Spock se levantó y tomó su ropa, confuso y torpe. Antes de dar un paso más, el hipospray lo dejó inconsciente. Bones sonrió, detrás de él.

—0—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no sea demasiado complicado. Namasté y gracias por leerme.  
> FA.


	9. Complicaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 requerimientos de la plana médica. Dos decisiones complicadas a tomar...

—Y… ¿Le creíste?

—Conozco los dos mapas, Jim. Cuando tenía quince años de edad, mi padre me mostró los mapas de mi madre. Además, ella tuvo tres abortos, antes de que yo pudiese llegar a término. Tuve la tentación de revisar el tuyo, cuando trataba de encontrar un patrón lógico a tu comportamiento. Por supuesto, nunca lo hice o habría hallado la misma instrucción, la que Nikanji me hizo notar.

Jim miró por el ventanal, lleno de estrellas, recargado en el pecho de Spock, mientras éste acariciaba sus cabellos.

Por fin estaban disfrutando de un momento de merecido descanso, después de toda la crisis. Khodahs estaba en plena recuperación; sus heridas estaban cerradas y duraría dormido un día más, a lo sumo. McCoy mismo lucía  relajado y Uhura no había pasado del susto.

Ciertamente, no le habían permitido donar nada de su sangre a Khodahs; a cambio, había trabajado con Scotty todo lo posible para que los dos chefs prepararan la fruta como era debido y tuvieran lista la cantidad de sopa de nueces requerida.

Jim pensó un momento en todo lo que Nikanj había hablado con el vulcano.

Increíble como sonaba, recordó el instante en que vió por primera vez a Spock… y cómo su enojo contra él había tenido dos razones principales.

La primera, que el duende verde lo estaba humillando frente a todos los cadetes.

Y la segunda, que se había sentido atraído por él, casi instantáneamente.

Alguna vez, en el pasado, había intentado un par de relaciones homosexuales –más por curiosidad que por otra cosa—  y decidido que no, no era lo suyo

¿Spock? Era otra cosa.

Todo se había ido desarrollando de una forma casi automática, desde el instante en que el vulcano casi lo mató –al tocar su muñeca, cuando trataba de detenerlo, pudo sentir lo mismo que él sentía, una atracción irrefrenable… y la misma razón de su ira, independientemente de que Jim lo había provocado— hasta que entró al puente, solicitando ser su primer oficial.

Las partidas de ajedrez, la ocasional cena juntos hasta el encuentro en la Cubierta de Observación y el beso –al estilo humano— que siguió después, habían terminado por definir muchas cosas. Acarició sus costados, besándolo en el centro del pecho, hundiendo su naiz en el vello oscuro de éste.

—¿T´hy´la?

Jim sonrió y tomó el rostro de Spock en sus manos, hasta besarlo en la boca.

—No me importa si los oankali hicieron o no algo, Spock. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte y lo sabes…

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Los dos se miraron por un instante; 0300 del gamma shift. El equivalente a las 3 de la mañana. Jim se levantó y se puso los pantalones del pijama reglamentario ¿Por qué no los habrían llamado por el intercom?

La puerta se deslizó, dejando ver a una temblorosa Uhura, los largos cabellos trenzados flojamente, en su amplia bata de dormir. Jim la hizo pasar de inmediato. Spock se puso su propia pijama, más por comodidad que por decoro; generalmente no sentía la menor timidez frente a Nyota o Jim.

—¿Qué pasa, teniente? –James la tomó por los hombros. Ella se veía vacilante, asustada.

—Disculpen la hora, Capitán, es que…algo no anda bien.

—¿Necesitas a Bones?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se veía a  punto de llorar.

_“Debe ser uno de esos cambios hormonales...se siente frágil”_

_“¿Qué hacemos?”_

_“Dejémosla quedarse. Nos necesita.Ella o los chicos la están poniendo así”_

 

Jim la abrazó, esperando que ella lo rechazara. Al contrario, ella comenzó a llorar, sobre su hombro desnudo.

—No sé que ocurre, Capitán; los bebés están muy inquietos… ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes un momento?

Spock se acercó, sereno como siempre pero con ese pequeño tic que lo señalaba como preocupado y la besó en la frente.

—Ven, Nyota. Creo que algo de té será sumamente conveniente…

Jim la llevó al sofá y ella se recargó, haciendo notar su incomodidad. El Capitán miró hacia la deshecha cama y sonrió, pícaramente.

—Si no te importa subir a nuestra cama, Nyota, creo que estarás más cómoda…

Apiló un buen montón de cojines y alisó las desordenadas sábanas. Afortunadamente, habían hecho el amor en la regadera, de modo que no había  evidencia húmeda que cubrir.

Uhura suspiró de alivio; como fuera, los bebés no eran una carga ligera. Spock regresó del replicador, con tres tazas de té en una bandeja. Bebieron despacio, esperando que ella se calmara. Jim puso la mano sobre su vientre y de inmediato, recibió una pequeña patada.

Algo alertó a Spock, a través del lazo mental. Puso su mano sobre la de Jim y cerró los ojos. Dos pequeños corazones latían rápido y regularmente. El tercero, tenía ligeras pausas. Como si estuviera muy cansado. Spock hizo lo posible por comunicarse con el bebé aún no nacido y ello pareció recuperar el ritmo del corazón de éste. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Uhura estaba dormida.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Uno de los _kan-bu_ se sentía molesto… la despertó y la trajo con nosotros, para tranquilizarse. Ya se encuentra estable.

—Y…¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Los dos miraron a la joven, totalmente relajada, ocupando el centro de su amplia cama.

—Puedo quedarme en el sofá, Jim.

—Si, y si se despierta junto a mi, viviré sin dientes el resto de mi existencia…

Uhura abrió los ojos, inesperadamente.

—Sé que es absurdo pero…¿Podrían quedarse conmigo?

Spock elevó una ceja. Jim tuvo que contener la risa.

Bueno después de todo, Uhura estaba embarazada y hasta ahora, no había manifestado ninguno de los comportamientos considerados “comunes” en una mujer en su estado –náuseas o antojos inesperados, desmayos o cosas por el estilo ¿Qué de extraño tenía que quisiera dormir con los dos?

Jim señaló con la barbilla a Spock; mejor que él preguntara.

—Por supuesto, Nyota. Estamos para protegerte  y hacerte sentir cómoda ¿Cómo te agradaría que nos quedemos?

Ella cerró los ojos, bostezando como un gato.

—Uno a cada lado…¿No es obvio?

Spock y Jim subieron a la cama, tratando de no tocarla, para darle el espacio más amplio posible.

—¿Serían tan amables de abrazarme, Capitán, Comandante? ¿Acaso huelo mal o algo así?

El tono de demanda fue no sólo cómico; era el de una niñita mimada.

Jim abrió la boca sin decir palabra y Spock alzó ambas cejas, en una orden implícita. Ella tomó un brazo de cada uno y los cruzó sobre su crecido vientre, recargándose en el hombro de Spock y haciendo que Jim se apoyara en el suave hombro de ella. Al principio, los dos se quedaron totalmente tiesos… hasta advertir la suave respiración de Uhura. Estaba profundamente dormida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Se te ocurre algo? –murmuró Jim

—Con toda franqueza, _ashayam,_  sí se me ocurre. Vamos a dormir, no podemos hacer nada más…

—0—

Jim despertó con la sensación de algo suave, cálido, contra su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba entre los pechos de Nyota, algo más grandes de lo normal y que ella lo sujetaba firmemente de la nuca.

Miró hacia todos lados, sabiendo que si Nyota lo hallaba en esa posición, su sentencia de muerte estaría firmada. Spock en cambio, dormía justo sobre el pequeño espacio bajo su pecho izquierdo, entre éste y el crecido vientre. Los dos estaban totalmente abrazados a ella, los dedos de ambos enlazados sobre su cuerpo.

Jim tuvo dos preocupaciones urgentes; su erección matutina, apresada contra la rodilla de Nyota y su incapacidad de escapar de ella, sin despertarla.

Rozó los dedos de Spock; el vulcano se despertó de inmediato.

_“No te muevas”_

_“¿Qué sucede?”_

_“Estamos… atrapados”_

_“No creo que Nyota se moleste por ello”_

_“No se tú, pero yo…no estoy sólo despierto; pequeñoJim tambien lo está”_

_“Podría afirmar lo mismo respecto a pequeñoSpock”_

_“¿Qué diablos hacemos?”_

_“Sugiero que los dos nos levantemos al mismo tiempo y corramos al baño…”_

 

Jim trató de zafarse, pero el agarre de Nyota en su nuca sólo se hizo más firme. Su otra mano bajó, hasta encontrar las de ellos y las dirigió justo a su entrepierna. James T. Kirk palideció del pánico ¿Qué carajos intentaba Nyota? Desde donde estaba, sólo podía distinguir un ojo de Spock, tan asombrado como el suyo.

El intercomunicador sonó. Los dos suspiraron, aliviados, saltando a contestar de la forma más delicada posible. Nyota sólo se dió vuelta en la cama y siguió profundamente dormida.

—Ingeniería, Capitán, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Scotty

—Señor, me reporto porque huh…hay una parte de los Tubos Jeffrey que… no sé cómo explicarlo. Parecen estar vivos o algo así.

—Scotty…¿Estás sobrio?

—Más que un cura a punto de dar misa, Capitán ¿Puede darse una vuelta por aquí?

Benditos quehaceres diarios, pensó Jim.

—Dame diez minutos, ¿Quién está al mando?

—Chekov, me parece.

—Ok, Kirk fuera.

Antes de que Nyota exhalara el siguiente suspiro, Spock y Jim saltaron a la regadera, juntos, besándose como lo hacían en cada amanecer.

—Te extrañé.

—Jim, estás exagerando.

—No despertamos todos los dias con una embarazada separándonos, hasta donde yo sepa.

Spock besó su nariz, enrojecida por el agua caliente. Jim alzó el rostro y su boca se perdió en la del vulcano.

—No tenemos tiempo para complacernos, Capitán.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan aburrido?

—Le dijiste al Señor Scott que bajarías en diez minutos.

—Minutos, horas, ¿Qué importa?

—El Alpha shift está a punto de comenzar… pero puedo hacerme cargo, si me lo permites…

Antes de que Jim reaccionara, Spock se arrodilló en el piso húmedo y se tragó enteramente el empapado y firme sexo de Jim.

Y, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, alguien entró al baño. Jim retuvo un suspiro; afortunadamente la mampara era opaca.

—Lo siento, Capitán, Spock… necesitaba orinar.

Jim respondió entre jadeos contenidos.

—No… te preocupes, teniente…

Uhura salió del baño tan repentinamente como había entrado y, sin que Jim se diera cuenta, Spock cambió los controles del agua caliente por fría, levantando una empapada ceja.

—Más vale que nos demos prisa. Nyota no parece sentirse del todo funcional.

—¿Bones?

—Efectivamente. La llevaré con el doctor McCoy.

—En cuanto termine, nos vemos en Enfermería, amor— Jim sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Spock y dándole una palmada en el trasero. El mestizo puso ojos de espiral.

—Eres incorregible.

—Por eso me amas…

—Capitán…

—Ya sé, ya sé… dame dos minutos y estaré listo— lo besó rápido, sabiendo que en su interior, Spock contenía la sonrisa.

—0—

Jim revisó largamente los tubos Jeffrey junto con Scotty; efectivamente, en el rincón de uno de ellos, parecía haber una especie de musgo. Ninguno de los tricorder indicaba que fuera algo vivo. Pero indudablemente, estaba latiendo, respirando, haciendo algo.

—Mejor descontamina esta área. Te mandaré a Khodahs en un momento… él debe saber de qué se trata… si no es que él mismo lo hizo.

—Fue lo primero que pensé, Capitán.

—¿Cómo lo hallaste?

Scotty puso cara de circunstancias.

—¿La verdad? Anoche…bueno, el buen doctor y yo tomamos un par de tragos. Dejé el whisky junto a los tubos y hoy al amanecer, no había rastro ni de la botella ni de su contenido. Puedo jurar por mi abuela sorda y ciega que nadie pasó por aquí antes que yo, Capitán…

Jim negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Scotty no tenía remedio.

—Bien, de todas formas tengo que ver a Bones. Asegúrate de que eso no siga creciendo. Aíslalo de alguna forma y avísame si algo más pasa.

—Sí, señor.

Jim tomó el turbolift. Había visto ese tipo de crecimiento latente en otro lado pero…¿Dónde?

El pensamiento se borró de su mente en cuanto se reunió con Spock y Uhura en la Enfermería.

Khodahs y Bones ya estaban ahí, esperándolo.

McCoy empezó.

—Uhura está teniendo cambios hormonales que son bastante normales… con todo, quería hablar con ustedes porque, de acuerdo al último monitoreo de Khodahs, tenemos dos problemas enfrente, a resolver.

Los tres se miraron entre sí. El ooloi habló.

—Uno de los pequeños tiene grandes probabilidades de no llegar al final…

Jim casi saltó de la silla, pero Spock lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse. Uhura puso las manos sobre su vientre, como protegiendo a los pequeños.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué?

Spock acarició el hombro de Jim, en un gesto tranquilizador y a la vez, se apoyó en el de Nyota. Estaban juntos en esto. El vulcano preguntó, sin inflexión alguna en su voz.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Eka?

Jim notó el cambio en su voz y en la inflexión oankali.

 _Eka_.

_Como si fuesen hermanos…_

—Encontré diferenciaciones serias en su sangre, Ek…Comandante. Por razones que aun no comprendemos bien, es un vulcano completo. Si lo mantenemos dentro, tarde o temprano hará el ambiente tóxico para sus hermanos. La sangre de Uhura mas la alimentación con la que los proveemos no le sirve, lo está asesinando lentamente, paralizando su corazón por momentos…

Jim sintió el corazón en la garganta y Uhura se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo el llanto. Dios mío, pensó Jim, no me digan que tienen que abortarlo, no me lo digan porfavorporfavor _porfavor_. Spock habló, calmadamente.

— _Sa-fu_ lo mencionó. He hecho fusión mental con él, varias veces… aunque el nivel es elemental y muy rudimentario por su edad, su instinto es de  protección hacia sus hermanos y preferiría morir antes que hacerles daño…

—¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! No lo permitiré… no puedes dejar que le hagan algo, Spock!

Uhura ni siquiera habló, el rostro hundido en el hombro del vulcano. Spock continuó, calmadamente.

—¿Qué opciones tenemos, Eka, doctor McCoy?

Khodahs se dirigió a Jim.

—Antes que nada, Capitán, quiero decirle que NUNCA pensamos en la terminación de éste embarazo específico, aunque Sa-fu sea capaz de dar su vida por sus hermanos. Ustedes tendrán dos hijos con una cuarta parte de sangre vulcana y a Sa-fu, un vulcano completo. Nuestra idea es moverlo a la bolsa de sustentamiento, hasta que nazca, o se convertirá en una amenaza muy seria para sus hermanos y Uhura. Él no quiere eso. Nosotros tampoco. La cirugía no es tan arriesgada y en otro sentido, aligerará la carga sobre el esqueleto de la teniente y sobre su corazón. Necesitaremos de toda su cooperación.

—¿En… qué sentido? –preguntó un Jim un poco menos nervioso.

—Tendrán que turnarse para mantener la bolsa cerca de sus corazones las 24 horas de cada día. Evidentemente, la teniente no puede hacerse cargo de ese peso.

Los dos asintieron de inmediato. McCoy siguió hablando.

—Hay más cosas que deben saber. Sa-fu podría nacer con algunos daños. Hay grandes probabilidades de que haya perdido ya la vista o de que no logre caminar o…

Spock lo interrumpió.

—Asumiremos la responsabilidad de lo que haga falta, doctor.

McCoy frunció el ceño. Khodahs recuperó la sonrisa.

—Comandante Spock, en caso de que ocurriera algo… inesperado, quisiera su autorización para hacer las modificaciones genéticas necesarias. Creo que Sa-fu lo merece y sus padres, también.

Spock inclinó la cabeza, en señal de gratitud.

—Meditaré seriamente sobre el asunto, Eka. Si Sa-fu ha logrado comunicar tanto, estoy seguro de que será lo suficientemente fuerte como para sortear cualquier asunto… inesperado.

Mc Coy siguió hablando, con un gesto de alivio. Al menos la primera parte estaba resuelta.

—Ahora, Nyota tiene una pequeña… carencia hormonal. Le falta oxcitocina para poder acomodar a los gemelos para su próximo nacimiento.

Uhura habló.

—Doctor, creo que tiene la aprobación de los tres para administrarme lo que sea necesario… o es ilegal hacerlo?

McCoy sonrió malignamente, mientras Khodahs parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

Oh no.

OH NO.

Spock SABÍA de qué estaban hablando. Tomó a Uhura por el antebrazo.

—La oxcitocina administrada no atraviesa la barrera química del cerebro, para un ser humano, Nyota, Jim. Debe ser generada en el hipotálamo, el cual obedece órdenes de la hipófisis para que aparezca. Es lo que se conoce como “hormona de la fidelidad”, ya que permite a los humanos formar parejas estables. Aparece después del orgasmo humano, para afianzar la relación y durante los períodos de lactancia y antes del parto, en las hembras humanas y de algunas otras especies.

—¡Precisamente!— dijo McCoy— Se te olvidó añadir, mi estimado duende verde, que también se genera durante el orgasmo de una hembra embarazada, en cantidades industriales. Muy similares a lo que Nyota requiere…

—¿Y eso significa, Bones?-preguntó Jim

Khodahs contuvo el reflejo de aplanar sus tentáculos.

—Bien, por crudo que suene –añadió el oankali— uno de ustedes o ambos, ya lo decidirán, deben satisfacer sexualmente a la teniente Uhura, de manera que el embarazo siga el perfecto curso que ha logrado llevar y al mismo tiempo, tendrán que turnarse en el cuidado de Sa-fu. Es algo complicado pero…

Jim estalló en carcajadas. Uhura los miró a ambos con horror.

—Doctor, no estará hablando en serio…Khodahs…

—¿QUÉ LES SUCEDE? ¡Ella me sacará los ojos antes de que intente siquiera mirarla!

Spock se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención y mirándolos fijamente.

—Yo no diría lo mismo, Jim y Nyota… después de lo sucedido anoche –elevó una ceja.

McCoy abrió la boca y la cerró, varias veces; Khodahs quedó liso como un espejo.

—¿Qué pasó… anoche?— por fin se atrevió a preguntar el médico.

Spock le relató lo sucedido, hasta donde Nyota recordaba… y también, lo que no recordaba, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse profundamente.

Khodahs puso una de sus inmensas manos en el hombro de Jim.

—Puedo solucionar esto, diseñando las feromonas exactas, Capitán –volvió su mirada sin ojos hacia Spock— En cuanto a usted, Comandante; me gustaría que supiera que semejante intercambio sexual es indispensable para la salud de su madre subrogada y sus pequeños y que no romperá en modo alguno la fidelidad o fortaleza de su lazo con el Capitán…

Spock tragó saliva. Sólo Jim lo notó. James Tiberius Kirk sabía a la perfección cuán posesivo con él, era su vulcano. En ningún sentido le agradaría que alguien más le pusiera las manos encima… así tuviera que ser Uhura. Pese a ello, su respuesta fue firme.

—Haremos lo que sea necesario, Eka, doctor. Será sólo cuestión de logística…

McCoy sonrió ampliamente.

—Me alegra poder quitarme eso de encima…

—Al contrario, Bones, yo diría que eres un sádico perverso que ha disfrutado mucho  la escena –dijo Kirk.

—Maldición, Jim, ¡Soy un médico, no un terapeuta sexual! Lelka, prepara todo y avisa a Chapel y a M´Benga… y ya pueden largarse. Les informaré en cuanto la cirugía termine…

Los dos médicos salieron unos momentos, dejando a los tres solos. Spock tomó a Uhura por los hombros.

—Nyota… necesitas estar calma y ausente de stress… siempre has sido muy fuerte y sabes que te admiro por ello. Solucionaremos todo esto –la besó, brevemente, en los labios.

_“Es tu turno, t´hy´la”_

James se acercó a ella, el rostro junto al de Spock y acarició sus largos cabellos. Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su vientre, concentrándose en no decir ninguna estupidez.

—Estamos… estoy en deuda contigo, Uhura. Sin ti, no existirían los pequeños. Sin ti, yo no habría tenido a Spock jamás…-bajó la mirada, tímido-  perdóname, si te herí por ello, sabes que jamás fue mi intención— se acercó a besarla y se detuvo, esperando a ver si ella lo aceptaba o rechazaba. Los ojos de Nyota estaban brillantes de lágrimas. Alzó la cara y besó a Jim.

Acarició las mejillas de los dos frente a ella y se rió un poco.

—Es curioso. No puedo dejar de pensar que son una pareja perfecta…

McCoy entró.

—Agh… lárguense, ustedes dos; ¡Están inundando de miel empalagosa mi consultorio!

Jim lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Se llama envidia, Bones…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sa-fu sólo significa “querido hijo” o “mi hijo” en vulcano. No será ese el nombre del bebé. Spock lo llama así, de manera obvia… y lógica. 
> 
> Namasté y gracias por leerme!  
> FA.


	10. Farewell, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se van volviendo a su lugar. O a su nave.   
> Warnings; Anatomía alien minuciosamente descrita, de acuerdo a los manuales Vulcanos –consultar Memory Alpha— Rated M.

Nikanj lucía molesto, en la pantalla, “mirando” a su hijo menor con los tentáculos en forma de amenaza. Ese chico. Era demasiado… humano, tendiente a jerarquizar y había que hacerlo obedecer como a uno. Khodahs se mantenía igualmente serio, James T. Kirk a sus espaldas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, oeka?

—Porque está viva, Ooan…

—No te pertenece ni puedes intervenir y lo sabes.

—ELLA dijo que sí, que podía lograrlo. Y puede hacerlo, Ooan. Una vez que esté completada, no necesitará ni siquiera dilitium o a Scotty para repararla. Podrá hacerlo por sí misma y generar a otras como ella. Podrá seguir viajando en warp y haciendo cambios al transwarp. Podrá tener acceso a las alternatividades del árbol cuántico, cuando cambie la Constante Universal.

—¿Y tú crees que eso sea una ventaja para ellos? ¿Conocer todos sus futuros posibles, todos sus destinos, todos sus triunfos o fracasos?

Khodahs dejó caer sus tentáculosfideos sobre su “rostro”, desconcertado. Él sólo quería compartir algo con sus amigos humanos y con Lelka. Sólo pensaba en beneficiarlos.

Nikanj adivinó sus pensamientos, pese a que no podía olerlo ni escucharlo.

—Los humanos tienen una frase sobre ello, oeka; “el camino al infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones”… ya fracasamos previamente, debido a nuestra intención de proteger la vida, cuando es ella quien debe protegerse a si misma. Biologizar al Enterprise puede ser una buena idea. Dentro de diez mil años y no antes.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, Oeka. Descríbeme  qué fué lo que lograste.

—La aleación de titanio-carbón-acero es capaz de anidar fullerenos, Ooan. La estructura carbónica le permite respirar. El frío del espacio convierte la piel de la nave en un súperconductor; la energía se conserva dentro de un círculo casi infinito. Comería todos los residuos de naves, en cada batalla o cualquier chatarra espacial. Mantendría su nivel de carbón usando el CO2 de la respiración de los tripulantes y casi todos sus desechos. Sería capaz de cultivar la comida para los 430 que viven en ella. Generaría un escudo 5 veces más fuerte que el que ahora utiliza… aunque habría que alimentarla después. Sus heridas se repararían solas, igual que Lo. Reajustaría todo su mantenimiento. Navegaría casi por sí misma, sólo con las órdenes del Capitán.

Spock intervino.

—Con todo lo fascinante que me parece tu trabajo, Eka, debes reconocer que no hay forma de que el Enterprise se comunique contigo…

El ooloi se enderezó, indignado.

—Oh, pero ¡Sí lo hizo! Rastreé toda su personalidad en las computadoras, en su maquinaria, en los reactores. Todo en ella late. Incluso ustedes se refieren a la nave como “ella” o “esta chica” o  “esta malvada mujer es la única a la que amo”, como la llama Scotty. Puede que mi raza manipule las palabras, señor Spock, pero no somos capaces de mentir.

Nikanj cambió de técnica.

—No dudo que así haya sido, Khodahs. Sin embargo, el Enterprise está aún hecho de tres cosas; metal, material plástico y mentes humanas. Y, por el momento, éstas mentes son su personalidad principal. Ella no tiene todavía la madurez e identidad para manejarse sola. Podría destruírlos y después, autodestruírse. Su tiempo no ha llegado aún, lo comprendes.

Si Khodahs hubiera tenido ojos, estaría llorando, frente a la reprimenda de su padre.

Y nadie podía abrazarlo para consolarle; Lelka no estaba ahí y los demás le temían.

Eso, le hacía daño. Sorpresivamente, Spock puso una larga mano en su hombro, dirigiéndose al oankali en la pantalla, transmitiéndole cierto grado de seguridad al joven ooloi.

—Estoy seguro, Nika, que Khodahs sólo necesita un mayor campo de experimentación. Esta alternatividad le es… limitada. Todos cometemos errores y, aunque no intento disculparlo, no creo que haya existido malicia de su parte. Estamos seguros de que su enorme interés científico y sus principios de proteger la vida, lo distinguen como un oankali. Sólo debe crecer en el lugar correcto… aunque claro, ésta es mi opinión personal.

Kirk se adelantó.

—Coincido con el Señor Spock, Nikanji. Khodahs es, en muchos sentidos, un miembro inapreciable del Enterprise y no tenemos una forma concreta de pagarle lo que le debemos y los esfuerzos que ha hecho por nosotros, como tripulación y por nuestra familia cercana. Pero está tomándose derechos que no le corresponden.

Spock siguió hablando.

—El ambiente en la nave le es difícil, no todos pueden sobrellevarlo fácilmente sin temerle. Ha estado demasiado tiempo entre humanos y  no podemos pasar por encima de sus necesidades, Nika. Recomendaría su reubicación en Chkahichdahk, en cuanto su trabajo aquí termine. Usted sabe a lo que me refiero…

Nikanji asintió.

—No es fácil conseguir un atriamiento para alguien de su edad, Comandante. Y menos cuando nuestro Consenso ha decidido que éste, se dé por voluntad propia.

Khodahs intervino, alarmado.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que me vuelvan a la Madre! ¡Soy un subadulto y terminaré de crecer en cuanto me atríe! Lelka…

Nikanj respondió, secamente.

—El doctor Leonard McCoy NO es tu lelka, pese a lo que sientas o creas sentir, oeka. De acuerdo al calendario de T’Pinna y McCoy, los gemelos nacerán en una semana más y el tercero, durará en la bolsa por otro mes. Sugiero firmemente que hagas un análisis sobre tu futuro. Los vulcanos no son la única especie que nos ha necesitado. Nuestro trabajo no puede circunscribirse y tampoco puede darse libremente.

—¡No quiero otra alternatividad! ¡Quiero quedarme en el Enterprise! Ella recorre toda la galaxia, no tiene fronteras, busca conocimiento por todas partes! ¡Ooan, ésta es mi escuela ideal! ¡Puedo aprender tanto! ¡He recolectado miles de genes de cada planeta visitado!

Por favor, no me prives de ella, de esto: soportaré la ausencia, te lo aseguro… hasta si me deslías de Lel… del doctor McCoy, seré capaz de…

Nikanj dejó caer sus tentáculos sobre el “rostro”.

—Si tuvieras tus parejas estables, Khodahs, te lo permitiría, porque hay mucho de razón en tus palabras. El Enterprise es un lugar magnífico para un ooloi. Pero no estás atriado y eso, te volverá inestable, incapaz de juicio y raciocinio, anulará tu lógica y nos hará perderte. Nuestro Consenso no puede darse ese lujo –Nikanji hizo una pausa— y hay algo más. Soy tu ooan del mismo sexo, oeka. Eres mi primer construído, decidiste ser ooloi por voluntad propia y tu madre te amó así. Y Aoor. Y Diichaan. Todos los que somos tu familia. No podemos perderte, sabes que nuestros ooloi son sumamente valiosos, aunque esa sea tu voluntad.

Khodahs salió del puente sin pedir permiso, casi arrastrándose, sin contestar.

Estaba furioso, pero no le daría el gusto a Nika y al resto que se enterasen.

Si la puerta no hubiera sido deslizable, seguramente la habría golpeado como un adolescente en pleno berrinche, cuando su padre se niega a prestarle el auto para impresionar a una chica.

Nikanji, en la pantalla, sonrió, irremediablemente.

—Capitán Kirk, Comandante Spock, ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta de tipo personal?

Spock elevó una ceja. Jim lo miró y luego los dos asintieron. Kirk respondió.

—Por supuesto, Nikanji.

—¿Quién de ustedes dos es el alocado, impulsivo, desobediente a la autoridad, ilógico, tendiente a la promiscuidad, irracional, irresponsable a veces y “terco como una mula”, sí, creo que es el modismo correcto?

Spock hizo algo que jamás, JAMÁS, había hecho frente a Jim o a otro alien. Sonrió, lo que equivalía, para un vulcano, a asfixiarse de risa. James Tiberius Kirk enrojeció y tomó aire, pero no pudo contestar. Spock se contuvo y respondió, sonriendo aún.

—Es el Capitán de nuestra nave, Nika ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Nikanji se aplanó totalmente, quedando liso como un espejo, señal de que él también reía.

—Me intrigaba de dónde estaba tomando Khodahs un modelo… porque lo está copiando increíblemente bien, neh?

—0—

Chekov reconoció, aterrado, el patrón de la burbuja warp abriéndose frente a ellos.

—¡Capitán! ¡Señor Spock! ¡Es un Ave de Rapiña!

Esta vez, Uhura no desobedeció ninguna orden y Khodahs no tardó en tomar su puesto. La alerta roja sonó en todas las cubiertas . Jim aseguró la bolsa contra su pecho. Como fuera, estaba blindada por fuera con la misma aleación del casco, en infinitas y diminutas escamas. El pequeño corazón que latía dentro de ella no se sintió alterado.

—Capitán, considero lógico que la bolsa sea puesta en lugar seguro, al lado de la teniente.

—Estoy de acuerdo… pero no antes de haber hablado con ellos; Khodahs, abre una línea.

La pantalla mostró a un klingon joven.

—¿Qué están haciendo en nuestro espacio? –ladró, casi.

—Soy el Capitán James T. Kirk y hablo en nombre de la Federación. Son ustedes los que están fuera de sus fronteras ¿Quién es usted?

—Rooan, Primer oficial… Kirk, eh? El que jodió a los romulanos –soltó una risita— no pensé que nos toparíamos con un pez tan gordo…

Un largo tentáculo tocó delicadamente el cuello de Jim.

“Está mintiendo, Capitán… está buscando su señalización exacta”

Pese a que Khodahs tenía estrictamente prohibido hacer enlaces químicos y hablar de forma táctil, estaban en medio de una situación sospechosa. Los klingon no se tomaban la molestia de preguntar; disparaban primero. Siempre. Y no tomaban prisioneros.

—En nombre de la Federación, le solicito que dé marcha atrás. No estamos interesados en atacarlo ¿Dónde está su Capitán?

El klingon  rió nuevamente.

—Consideró que hablar con el enemigo era indigno y se quitó la vida…

Spock intervino.

—Y usted considera que no es indigno hablar con nosotros, supongo.

—No se trata de eso. Ustedes están, prácticamente, muertos…

Jim no perdió el tiempo frente al golpe de intuición.

—¡SULU! ¡ESCUDOS AL 80 POR CIENTO!

El golpe del torpedo balanceó al Enterprise pero no hizo mucho daño aparente; sólo las bodegas de carga. Sin embargo, la inercia misma de éste arrojó a Jim al suelo.

Sobre la bolsa de sustentamiento.

Estrellándola contra el piso.

La mancha de líquido amniótico y sangre sobre su vientre y el horror lo hicieron casi desmayarse.

Se suponía que la bolsa resistiría todo. TODO. Incluso un disparo directo de phaser. Spock saltó sobre él, tomando sus mejillas, la misma expresión de horror, la manos cálidas. Jim sintió que iba a perder la cordura. Su pequeño estaba muerto, gracias a un accidente estúpido. Muertomuertomuerto

—No mires, no lo mires Jim… respira…

Kirk alzó las manos, llenas del gelatinoso fluído y sangre…la cual se fue descomponiendo despacio, en una especie de pudín grisáceo. Se sintió a punto de vomitar. Spock abrazó la rubia cabeza contra su pecho, intentando frenar el dolor en ambos.

Todo, tan rápido, la pérdida de Vulcano, la muerte de su madre y ahora… Apretó las mandíbulas y retuvo la respiración tanto como fue posible.

_“hayal ko’hnar, t´hy´la”_

**_Tranquilizate, amor mío…_ **

Todos en el puentre permanecían paralizados.

Chekov se puso en pié, despacio y se alzó el pulóver reglamentario, con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Busca usted esto, Capitán?

Pavel sostenía la bolsa verdadera, oculta totalmente bajo el tablero. Jim saltó como histérico y puso las manos sobre ella. El pequeño corazón latía, seguro. Spock rozó ésta con sus dedos y su rostro se relajó, en un suspiro.

—Sa-fu está bien- contuvo algo que sonó entre tos y gemido- ¿Señor Iyapo, estado de la nave?

Khodahs habló, si bien bastante secamente.

—Sólo un disparo en el nivel D, Comandante. Ingeniería reporta datos mínimos. El Ave de Rapiña desapareció, dejando un mensaje.

—Abra la línea.

Rooan apareció en la pantalla.

 “¡Hola, Kirk! Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa. No esperábamos destruír tu nave… pero ya sabemos cuál es tu punto débil. Y, si no lo matamos –a tu pequeño bastardo vulcano— lo haremos la siguiente vez, Capitán del Enterprise… sólo un tonto genera su propio incendio*, sabes?”

 El mensaje se cortó. Así que eso era. Demasiada gente sabía ya de la existencia de los gemelos. Primero, Caitius y luego, los klingon.

Jim no tuvo la menor duda; el universo conspiraba contra él.

De repente, percibió la ira a través de los dedos de Spock, aún sobre el dorso de sus manos, empapadas en lo que parecía ser sangre oankali. Pero no iba dirigida contra él.

El alto Primer Oficial se encaró al teniente ooloi, Khodahs Iyapo.

—Khodahs…

El ooloi lo interrumpió, fríamente. Sin sonreír.

—Hice una copia de seguridad, Comandante. Me anticipé a las condiciones; no se podía esperar nada bueno de los klingon…

Spock lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

—Señor Iyapo, dada la capacidad que tiene su especie para manipular el espaciotiempo, tiendo a dudar seriamente de sus palabras.

—¿Cree que miento?

—En absoluto.Usted creó esta situación, deliberadamente, alterando ciertas… condiciones iniciales… de esa forma, demostraría ser “indispensable” a bordo de esta nave y nosotros, no podríamos prescindir de su presencia, lo cual, dada su situación, me parece totalmente lógico.

Khodahs se puso en pié, demostrando ser mucho más alto que Spock, lo cual no intimidó al vulcano.

—Usted no cree en las Condiciones Iniciales, señor Spock. Ni ningún vulcano, que yo sepa.

—No se trata de creencias, señor Iyapo…

—Sus fundamentaciones se basan sólo en la lógica y está acusándome sobre las bases de algo que no considera científicamente posible.

Spock elevó una ceja.

—Un científico no puede limitarse a una idea, sólo porque ésta le permita tener retribuciones emocionales. Es parte de nuestro deber el aprender a reconocer cuándo nos equivocamos. Y los vulcanos jamás buscamos una retribución emocional satisfactoria. Hacemos lo que debe hacerse, es la base de nuestra lógica. Por otra parte, ha demostrado seria inestabilidad, señor Iyapo… es muy sencillo –su mirada atravesó a Chekov, quien enrojeció y palideció, alternativamente— que pueda conseguir cooperación de parte de nuestra tripulación, manipulando la situación a favor de sus ideas de lo que debe hacer y… me temo que esas ideas están incluso, en contra del Consenso de su especie.

Jim se irguió, furioso ¿Quién se creía aquél chiquillo para hacerse el héroe?

Sí, le debían mucho, era cierto. Pero en el Enterprise, sólo había un Capitán y nadie, NADIE iba a intentar chantajearlo con sus preocupaciones personales.

—Comandante Spock, si me permite…

—Capitán.

—Señor Iyapo –comenzó Jim. No, Jim no. James Tiberius Kirk, malditohijodesumadre y rompecaras reconocido en toda la galaxia— se reportará a Lo, de inmediato. Y abra una línea con los oankali. Serán ellos quienes tomen acción directa en éste caso…

—Capitán Kirk…

—No, Khodahs. No somos sus juguetes. Su comportamiento como miembro honorario del Enterprise ha sido irresponsable y egocéntrico. Su especie no pertenece a la Federación ni a la Flota Estelar, por lo tanto, no seré yo quien lo sancione.

Nada detestaba Jim tanto como reprender a un subordinado y tenerlo que hacer con aquel chico lo enojaba el triple.

Uno, le debían a Khodahs la existencia de sus bebés.

Dos, todo era culpa de sus buenas intenciones y tres, señalar los errores de otro le recordaba los suyos propios y detestaba ejercer el mando en ese sentido pero era parte de su trabajo.

El oankali-ooloi pareció derretirse completamente, poniéndose de un color blanco marfileño.

—0—

Jim balanceó entre sus dedos, con calma, el pequeño vaso de brandy sauriano. Había tenido la buena suerte de birlarle una botella entera a Bones y, justo en este momento, necesitaba un trago. Alzó los pies y los puso sobre la baja mesita de té, recargándose en el sofá. La rutina establecida con Uhura no había sido tan difícil, después de todo.

Quizá, en otro tiempo, a Jim le habría sido lo más cercano a estar en la gloria, de acuerdo a su propia libido; no todos los días aparecía una oportunidad como la que ahora miraba sobre la amplia cama… aunque seguramente, él se la merecía.

Nyota dormía tranquila, en brazos de Spock. Jim dio un sorbo al brandy, disfrutando la escena.

Ambos lucían hermosos, el cabello de Spock despeinado, el de Uhura como un velo, cubriendo ambos cuerpos desnudos, enredados uno en otro.

Acarició la bolsa junto a él; Sa-fu mantenía su pulso, de acuerdo a las indicaciones del diminuto monitor y respondió con una leve patada a la caricia de su padre. A Jim le habría gustado poder comunicarse con él, como Spock podía hacerlo.

Le habría gustado también, hablar con George, su propio padre y contarle que tendría no uno, sino tres nietos y que serían tan indudablemente guapos, inteligentes y asombrosos como Jim mismo.

Pensó por un momento en Wy. Y en Sam.

Su madre y su hermano estaban medio locos –era cosa de familia, seguramente— y sólo Chris Pike y Aurelan podian mantenerlos más o menos razonables. Habían hecho llegar al Enterprise más cosas para bebé de las que parecían necesarias; incluso Scotty se había quejado de que necesitarían una bodega extra en la zona de carga y no sólo la ampliación de una habitación.

Spock despertó y se soltó, despacio, del abrazo de Uhura, cubriéndola con la ligera manta. Besó su mejilla y ella sonrió en sueños. Buscó a Jim, al otro lado de la cama, hasta que lo miró sonreír, desde el sofá.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué haces despierto?

—Si me besas, te respondo…

El vulcano se inclinó sobre Jim y cumplió la orden implícita, primero ligeramente, en los labios, hasta tomar la rubia nuca en su larga y delicada mano, apretándola contra su rostro. Jim sonrió, en el beso, dejándose hacer. Spock se sentó junto a él y enlazando la mano de Jim a la suya, acariciándose mutuamente los dedos índice y medio. Jim se dejó derretir a medias por el beso vulcano, contemplando el magnífico cuerpo junto a él.

—Está mucho más tranquila ahora— Jim señaló a Uhura con la barbilla.

—Ha tenido siete a nueve orgasmos por día, Jim. Más o menos .006 mq de oxcitocina pura. En comparación a otras drogas, serían como unos dos gramos de cocaína directa en la sangre.

—Nunca pensé que me dejaría acercarme a ella.

—Es una reacción puramente química. Una vez nuestros hijos hayan nacido, se librará de las feromonas que la identifican contigo.

—Y volverá a odiarme, lo sé…

Spock sonrió.

—Debo confesar que no estoy del todo seguro. El efecto es residual.

—Lo que quiere decir..?

—Que tardará un poco más en  odiarte de lo que piensas.

Jim soltó una risita.

—Gracias por animarme –giró el rostro hasta que su nariz rozó la de Spock, perdiéndose en los ojos oscuros del vulcano, en la palidez perfecta de su cuerpo, abriendo la boca despacio para besarlo, lamiendo su labio inferior antes de hacerlo.

Spock no esperó más; juntó sus bocas desesperadamente, como si tuvieran meses de no tocarse, deseándose más a cada momento. El vulcano besó el rostro de Jim, deslizándose hacia su cuello, bajando despacio hasta morder uno de sus hombros, sin dejar de mirarlo, acariciando su vientre y envolviéndolo con su otro brazo, hasta quedar frente a frente, Jim aferrado a sus hombros perfectos y frotándose contra él.

Miró a Spock, en el punto justo donde la parte baja de sus vientres se unían, notando el contraste entre ambos sexos. El de Jim era rosado oscuro, el glande recto, La cabeza de éste perfectamente simétrica, la piel aterciopelada, rodeado de rizos del mismo tono de su cabello en la base, los testículos anidados en la mano de Spock.

El de él, en cambio, era verde jade, oliváceo, la piel erizada de microescamas que le daban la textura de papel de lija, el mismo tipo de glande, sólo que la cabeza tenía dos anillos donde la piel era excepcionalmente suave, capaz de lubricarse por sí misma; la construcción testicular distinta, más parecida a un par de grandes labios vulvares, empacados en el mismo vello oscuro y suave que cubría su pecho y sus brazos y piernas.

Además, el sexo de Spock no estaba todo el tiempo al descubierto, se retraía totalmente dentro de su cuerpo y sólo salía de su propia cavidad protectora cuando estaba totalmente excitado… y podía permanecer así por mucho más tiempo que el de Jim.

Acariciarse mutuamente mientras se miraban reaccionar uno al otro era uno de los grandes placeres de Jim.

Nunca se les había ocurrido pensar que era algo que se había convertido en una de las “cosas” predilectas de Uhura, quien, a estas alturas, los contemplaba, recargada en un codo…

—Ahem…

Los dos se detuvieron, jadeando.

—Nyota…—dijo Spock.

—Nosotros…— continuó Jim.

Ella elevó una ceja y, levantando un dedo, les ordenó acercarse.

—No deberían dejarme sola, cierto?

Si Jim hubiera apostado que, algún día, Nyota Uhura llegaría a ser peor que Gaila o Marlena o cualquiera de sus infinitas noviasdeunasemana en la Academia, Bones lo habría encerrado por demente.

Se dio cuenta, tanto como Spock, que les esperaba una larga noche…

 —0—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El proverbio original klingon dice “sólo un tonto genera su propio incendio”  
> Mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. Namasté. FA.


	11. Farewell, 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truncando y recortando cosas, tomando decisiones. Las cosas nunca son tan fáciles ni tan felices. Sobre todo, para McCoy

**11, Farewell 2.**

 

_Ya no conozco la terrible noche anónima de la_

_muerte_

_En la bahía de mi alma está anclada una flota de_

_astros_

_Estrella de la tarde centinela para que brilles_

_cerca del viento etéreo de una isla que me sueña_

_y para que yo anuncie la aurora desde sus altas_

_rocas_

_mis dos ojos te abrazan…_

 

Khodahs respingó. Tachó las últimas cinco palabras y siguió escribiendo.

 

**_Mil tentáculos míos te abrazan_ ** _navegando en la estrella_

_de mi justo corazón: ya no conozco esa noche_

_Ya no conozco los nombres de un mundo que me_

_niega_

_Adivino claramente las conchas las hojas los_

_astros_

_Mi odio es superfluo en las calles del cielo_

_A menos que sea el sueño el que me vuelve a mirar_

_para que cruce con lágrimas el mar de la_

_inmortalidad_

_Estrella de la tarde bajo la curva de tu ceño dorado_

_la noche que tan sólo es noche **, amado Lelka** , no la conozco ya…_

 

Miró el texto sobre la membrana del PADD, sonriendo tristemente. No le había importado plagiar flagrantemente al poeta griego; después de todo, Elytis definía lo que estaba sintiendo y resumía todos sus miedos.

Cuando Leonard leyera esto, o estaría feliz y unido a él o sería él quien estuviera al borde de la muerte y nada importaría ya. Un oankali no lloraba. Jamás. No estaba hecho para ello.

En ese momento, le hubiera gustado no ser sólo un construído, sino un humano entero. Así, su corazón lo mataría al romperse. No tendría que volver a Chkahichdahk. Ni a Lo.

Nikanj entró a la habitación y ambos se quedaron sentados sobre la alta plataforma biológica que le servía de cama, en absoluto silencio, las piernas cruzadas. Luego, uno de los tentáculosfideos de la cabeza de Nikanj despejaron el “rostro” de su hijo.

—Perdóname, Oeka. Te construí porque quería que fueras y te permití ser ooloi porque te amo. Pero ser y crecer, implica podarse a sí mismo, como se hace con todo árbol, incluyendo el árbol cuántico. Creo que Hikaru Sulu te enseñó eso. Aún no sabemos el resultado. Kahguyat y… Leonard te están esperando.

Khodahs se limitó a asentir y se deslizó de la plataforma. Le hubiera gustado que su padre lo sostuviera con sus brazos sensores y le reafirmara que merecía ser amado, que no era una aberración, que ser el primer construído no era un error… pero no tuvo las fuerzas para solicitarlo.

Nikanj en cambio, consideró al adolescente y lo fundió en sus brazos, tratando de contener su temor. No fue suficiente y el mayor lo sabía. Sólo su lelka sería capaz de completarlo ahora. Salió sin hacer un solo ruido.

—0—

—Sosténlo, Christine… eso és, con cuidado— Mc Coy cortó las últimas ligaduras y todo el líquido se derramó sobre la canaleta de la plancha quirúrgica. Se secó el sudor con la manga; la temperatura del quirófano era la de un sauna, prácticamente.

—Pulso estable, doctor— un pequeño, diminutísimo suspiro y un “uffff” igualmente pequeño.

Sa-fu abrió los ojos, de un azul turquesa extraordinario, mientras una apurada Christine Chapel alisaba sus negrísimos cabellos y lo envolvía en la manta térmica, cuidando de no lastimar sus orejitas. Parecía un elfito.

McCoy gruñó; el pálido verdeclaro de la piel señalaba que su respiración era perfecta. ¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuando el VERDE era un color SANO para un recién nacido?

El diminuto vulcano lo miró, fijamente; McCoy pensó que, en cualquier instante, levantaría una ceja y haría una observación sarcástica, pero el bebé se limitó a bostezar.

—Oh Dios mío… es precioso—musitó Chapel.

—Sí, claro claro;  dígale a Jim y a su duende sobrecrecido que ya pueden entrar. Ah y que avisen a la teniente Uhura…

—Estaba con los gemelos, doctor.

—Que se los deje a Chékov; él es bueno para eso, tuvo quince hermanos. La nave no se va a desplomar por OTRO recién nacido…

Spock y Kirk entraron como si tuvieran diez años y no fueran adultos; el último mes en la bolsa de sustentamiento había sido de mucha ansiedad para todos. Sus hermanos habían nacido bien y huelga decir que la tripulación estaba encantada… pese a que los turnos de trabajo entre Capitán y Primer Oficial habían tenido que ser intercambiados constantemente, con todo y la ayuda que los demás ofrecían.

McCoy había insistido en que necesitarían de algo más que una niñera y el par de necios casi le habían gritado ¡NO! al mismo tiempo.

Allá ellos si querían hacerse cargo del show y andar cortos de sueño, de reflejos y sin que la Flota les tuviera la menor consideración por su reciente paternidad, a más de las felicitaciones oficiales.

Su único asunto era vigilar la salud de los bebés y sermonear interminablemente –a quien se dejase— sobre el riesgo que implicaba para tres recién nacidos formar parte de una nave de exploración que fácilmente podía convertirse en una de guerra, en cualquier instante.

Su malhumor bajó un poco cuando el Alto Consejo Vulcano le agradeció su ayuda y lo condecoró por su trabajo y cuando la misma Flota le extendió sus felicitaciones oficiales por “su invaluable esfuerzo en la recuperación de una especie en peligro de extinción”.

Sólo un poco.

En el fondo, se había encargado de sobreabrumarse de trabajo, para ocultar la angustia que lo estaba consumiendo.

En tres días más, arribarían a la Base Estelar 12, donde lo esperaban Sarek, Selek, el almirante Pike y los oankali.

Quizá Nikanji no fuese tan intimidante, pero Kahguyat…

Borró la imagen de su mente y frunció el ceño frente al entusiasmo de Jim, el cual lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla. McCoy gruñó y se limpió el beso de inmediato con el dorso de la mano derecha.

—¡Bones! ¡He descubierto que te amo! Mira que bebé más hermoso tenemos, ashayam! –despeinó a Spock— y tomó en brazos el diminuto paquete. Sa-fu los miró a ambos, frunció su ceñito de aburrimiento y estiró una mano diminuta, hasta tocar la nariz de Jim.

—¡Epa! ¡Si que es fuerte!

—Sus ojos son similares en todo a los tuyos,  Jim.

—Y tiene tu cabello, Spock.

—No puedo afirmar eso… es del mismo color, pero un vulcano no tiene el cabello en semejante desorden, ni siquiera un recién nacido.

—¿Desgreñado? ¡Ja! Sexy, como el de su padre terrestre, diría yo, verdad, bonito? –le besó la naricilla y el pequeño tiró fuertemente del rubio cabello de Jim.

Spock adelantó uno de sus largos dedos y tocó uno de los puntos de fusión mental.

Sa-fu volvió sus ojitos a su padre vulcano… y rompió a llorar, como un bebé humano.

—Demonios, Spock, ¿Qué le hiciste? –apuntó Bones.

—Lo mismo que hace todo padre de mi especie, doctor McCoy. Me conecté con él, para que me reconociera.

—¡Pues le sacarás un trauma a la pobre criatura!

Spock elevó una ceja, con ese gesto que Jim conocía bien de “mi paciencia está llegando al límite”.

—Sa-fu necesita sustento, sólo que no lo había solicitado. No sabía como hacerlo hasta que yo se lo indiqué, doctor… él no es igual a sus demás hermanos.

—Ya me tomé el trabajo de averiguarlo, gracias, Comandante. Su hijo tiene los 52 genes vulcanos completos y sólo dos humanos recesivos, de ahí los ojos azules y el cabello. Por la reacción que tuvo hace un momento, confirmo que es un telépata táctil. Sin embargo, si quieren que permanezca en el Enterprise, deberá estar en una habitación aclimatada y con una mezcla menor de oxígeno y a gravedad diferente  que la de sus hermanos. Me gustaría que tuvieran eso en consideración…

Jim pestañeó un par de veces.

—Espera espera, Bones… qué quieres decir?

—Justo lo que dije, Jim.

—¿No lo podremos tener con nosotros? ¿Ni con sus hermanitos?

—A menos que quieran que crezca en una burbuja… lo que no sería mentalmente sano ni para él ni para nadie, que yo sepa— McCoy los miró a los dos, los brazos cruzados.

El pequeño mamaba tranquilamente de su botella de fórmula especial, sostenido por Spock. El médico negó con la cabeza, más que enojado. Detestaba darles malas noticias.

—Vamos a ver, par de irresponsables ¿Por qué suponen que Sarek, de la casa del mismísimo Surak y SU AMIGO, el embajador Selek, nos están esperando en la Base Estelar Doce, eh? ¿Sólo para conocer a sus nietos, Sarek y Selek, a los que pudieron haber sido hijos suyos?

La realización golpeó a James T. Kirk como un torpedo de fotones.

—Vienen por Sa-fu, ¿Cierto? Spock…

El vulcano miró a Jim, el mismo gesto de desolación, sin responder.

—No voy a permitirlo, Bones.

—¿Ah si? No me diga, Capitán. Verá, en esta nave, sólo hay una autoridad por encima de la suya y ésa, es la del médico de a bordo y si el infeliz que hace ese trabajo –es decir, yo— ordena que alguien salga de la nave por su propio bien, el Capitán no puede, repito NO PUEDE intervenir ni ordenar NADA en contra.

—Estamos hablando de mi hijo, Bones.

—Y yo estoy hablando de una personita, con todos los derechos de crecer en un ambiente sano, en su propio planeta y con las condiciones que necesita y no privado del afecto y el tacto y todas esas cosas tan indispensables a un recién nacido, cosas que sus padres biológicos, en este momento, están imposibilitados para darle.

—¡Spock pudo aclimatarse!

—Spock es medio terrestre, por si lo olvidas y necesita ropa y calefacción especial TODO  el tiempo.

—Ashayam…—el vulcano interrumpió suavemente. Jim miró a Spock, rojo de ira.

—¡Lo sabías! ¿Verdad? ¡LO SUPISTE TODO EL TIEMPO Y NUNCA LO MENCIONASTE!

—¡Jim, baja la voz, carajo! ¡Esto no es una cantina, pedazo de bruto!— lo silenció Bones.

—No, ciertamente, lo ignoraba –contestó Spock, calmadamente— y sabes que no hay forma de que te mienta u oculte nada. Pero no me parece inesperado. Lo sospeché en cuanto el doctor McCoy nos dijo que Sa-fu era un vulcano completo. Y aunque podamos crear las condiciones para que viva en la nave, de momento tendrá que crecer un poco en la colonia…

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Dos años –ladró McCoy— no quiero que sus pulmones fallen o su sistema sanguíneo genere problemas. No me gustan los imprevistos ni las alergias y no sé aún si heredó las tuyas.  Y T’Pinna está a cargo de todo ello en Vulcano II…

Jim miró a todos lados, como un cachorrito regañado. Spock lo abrazó, besando su frente, con el bebé en medio de ellos.

Los ojos de Jim brillaban, tratando de contener el llanto; besó la naricilla de su pequeño, profundamente dormido y aspiró su aroma. Canela y vainilla, igual que el de su padre. Dos días. Sólo iba a tenerlo dos días…

—Bones…

McCoy se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Jim tomó aire.

—¿Puedo quedarme con él, aquí, por estos dos días? Te prometo no hacer desorden, no interferir; te obedeceré en lo que me pidas, pero por favor…

—Necesitarás respiradores, hidratación, inyecciones de OX2 y ropa refrigerante. Y tendrás que prescindir de ella cuando lo abraces o le hará daño.

—Está bien.

—Hay que alimentarlo cada dos horas y mantenerlo limpio…

—Ya sé hacer eso.

—Y sólo te puedo conceder un día. El otro, se lo daré a Spock; él también es padre del chico, sabes?

Jim se limitó a asentir, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo y pesar. La siguiente en entrar al escenario fue Uhura, quien se quedó arrobada ante la belleza del pequeño.

—Oh, Jim, Spock… es precioso… felicidades.

Spock se lo entregó a Uhura.

—Te debemos también eso a ti, en verdad. Sosténlo un momento, Nyota. No podrá quedarse con nosotros…

Uhura se quedó boquiabierta cuando su exnovio vulcano le explicó toda la situación. Entendió entonces el porqué del tenso ambiente cuando ella había llegado. Trató de romper éste.

—Bien entonces, ya que tenemos el tiempo medido…¿Qué nombre piensan ponerle? ¡No pueden llamarlo Sa-fu!

Spock respondió de inmediato.

—Skonn. El padre de mi padre… el único vulcano que no reprobó a mi madre.

Jim sonrió, orgullosamente.

—Skonn T’Gai Kirk Huru, cha Spock, cha Sarek, perteneciente a la Casa de Surak.

Nyota sonrió, acariciando con un solo dedo los revueltos cabellos del bebé.

—Un nombre principesco, Capitán… y mil gracias por el detalle. Es todo un honor.

—Teniente, si no fuera por ti, éste pequeño príncipe no estaría en tus brazos, en este momento –la besó en la mejilla— no sé como podré pagarte esto, Nyota, en verdad.

—No se preocupe, Capitán. Tengo una laaaaaaaarga lista de peticiones…

Por un momento, Jim se quedó impávido, hasta que Uhura soltó la risa y Spock casi sonrió.

—Sólo quería ver que cara ponías, Jim ¿Quién lo dijera? ¡Mi abuela se morirá cuando sepa que tuve tres hijos casi al mismo tiempo!

—0—

Con todo, McCoy ordenó que el Capitán y el primer oficial se quedaran en los cuarteles médicos, aisló una habitación completa y Scotty la acondicionó en menos de una hora. Sulu se quedaría al mando por 48 horas y ya fuera Jim o Spock, harían presencia en el puente de inmediato, en caso de ser requeridos. Uhura se haría total cargo de los gemelos en ese tiempo, con la ayuda de Chapel.

Jim sabía bien que no podía angustiarse ni llorar, porque eso afectaría al pequeño… pero no tenía el control de Spock y varias veces terminó con el rostro mojado, mientras hablaba con el bebé.

—Estarás bien… tu abuelo te cuidará muy bien y T’Pinna es muy divertida… tiene los ojos anaranjados como si fuera una calabaza ¿Sabes que es una calabaza? Una de esas frutas grandes que crecen en la Tierra. Les hacemos ojos y sonrisas para la fiesta de Halloween. Te llevaremos allá, para que conozcas a tu abuela Wynona y a tu tío Sam y a tu tía Aurelan y a tu primo Peter. Y te visitaremos cada vez que sea posible, para que puedas jugar con tus hermanos. Y voy a hablarte diario y tu padre, Spock, también ¿Sabes que es el vulcano más guapo, sexy y adorable de toda su especie? Tu padre es lo que más amo en este mundo, mi _t´hy´la_ , mi vida entera…y si no fuera por él, tu y tus hermanitos no estarían aquí…y no tienes idea de cuánto los amamos. Los tres son especiales, mi pequeño Skonn; tu hermana se parece mucho a tu abuelita Amanda, sabías? Algún día, tu padre te lo explicará mejor que yo. Él la amaba muchísimo. Y ella estaba muy orgullosa de él. Es que es un genio ¿Te lo dije antes? Todas las tripulaciones de las otras naves se lo peleaban para que fuera su Primer Oficial, pero ¡Zas! Llegué yo, James Tiberius Kirk, el Capitán del Enterprise, y se los arrebaté frente a sus narices. Porque si tu padre es guapo, tu papi (ese soy yo) es a-som-bro-so, inteligente, valiente, súpersexy y el único que pasó los exámenes que tu padre preparaba en la Academia de la Flota…

—Ashayam, por adorable que suena todo lo que dices a Skonn, te recuerdo que hiciste trampa…

Jim se volvió hacia Spock, se sacó el respirador y lo besó en los labios, el bebé en brazos.

—Te amo. Y amo a mis bebés, Spock… no sé como voy a hacer para no extrañarlo.

Spock los encerró a ambos en sus brazos, acariciando la cabeza rubia y despeinada

—No lo evites. Sería ilógico que no lo extrañaras – tomó la delicada manita, mientras Skonn los miraba atentamente— y, sabes? Él también te quiere. Y a mí. Logramos un lazo fuerte, contra todas mis estadísticas…

El cierre de la burbuja se abrió y luego se cerró. Los dos reconocieron la alta figura gris y la sonrisa. La irresistible sonrisa que ahora parecía sólo una mueca, los tentáculos fideos escurridos hasta más de la mitad del cuerpo, los brazos sensores flojos, como vacíos de circulación. Ambos sabían que Khodahs estaba sufriendo, pero no que su cuerpo se descompondría despacio, conforme la angustia hiciera presa de él. Jim lo animó a acercarse.

—Capitán Kirk, Comandante Spock… sólo quería saber si están contentos con el resultado de mi trabajo.

Spock sabía que la bolsa de sustentamiento donde Skonn había terminado de crecer los últimos dos meses se debía a la tecnología y cuidado de Khodahs. Sabía que había sido él quien acomodara los genes para que Skonn fuese un vulcano completo y para que los tres bebés fuesen una realidad tangible. Jim estaba consciente de los errores del ooloi, en su ansiedad de protegerlos a todos.

El Capitán del Enterprise tomó una de sus enormes y delicadas manos.

—Skonn…¿Ves a este chico? Es la persona más inteligente de toda la galaxia. Se llama Khodahs. Es un oankali… un ooloi. Algún dia, te contaremos como son los de su especie. Él nos ayudó a crearte y a que no te faltara nada, mientras crecías. Salúdalo, anda…

De uno de los dieciséis dedos, brotó un tentáculo finísimo, que se enredó en un dedito de Skonn. El bebé gorjeó. Y, por un instante, Khodahs recuperó la sonrisa.

Musitó un suave “gracias” y, antes de que Spock y Jim reaccionaran, desapareció de la habitación, deslizándose. Jim no alcanzó a decir palabra y Spock sólo negó con la cabeza. Nada podían hacer.

El comm. zumbó y Jim lo activó con la mano libre.

—Kirk aquí.

—¿Qué modos son esos de contestarle a tu hermano mayor, Jim? ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? ¡Peter quiere ver a su nuevo primo! ¡Y su abuela también! Hey, Comandante, ¡Felicitaciones!

Los siguientes minutos los hicieron olvidar, por momentos, que pronto se llevarían a su hijito y que los dos tenían que contener tanto el cariño como el dolor.

Fue Spock quien se dio cuenta, antes que Jim, que estaban, de alguna forma, en la misma situación que el oankali…

—0—

Nyota miró atentamente a [Lilith](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyG8I9lixbc). No podía creer que tuviera más de 450 años terrestres, sin contar los miles que había acumulado en las alternatividades.

Lucía si acaso, como su propia madre. Y jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que ambas eran africanas.

Lilith Iyapo sonrió y Nyota Uhura comprendió de inmediato de dónde había sacado Khodahs su sonrisa ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer HUMANA fuera madre de un oankali?

Lilith le extendió la mano. Una mano tosca, cuadrada, ancha, como las de su abuela. No era hermosa y sin embargo, había algo profundamente atractivo en ella. Quizá la serenidad o la ternura que emanaba de sus rasgos

—Teniente Uhura, quiero agradecerle  que haya permitido a Oeka trabajar con usted, en su cuerpo. No todos los humanos soportan su roce.

Nyota  inclinó la cabeza, respetuosamente.

—Es al contrario, señora Iyapo. Khodahs fue un gran apoyo, no me permitió sentir dolor y reconstruyó todos los músculos que se habían resentido por el embarazo. Nos mantuvo vivos a los cuatro, los tres bebés y yo.

Lilith rió.

—Sí, Oeka puede hacer eso. Nikalelka se lo enseñó –le guiñó un ojo— ¿Por qué cree que hemos tenido veinticinco hijos?

La llamada de Kirk las interrumpió. El procedimiento de separación iba a comenzar. Estaban presentes el almirante Pike, Spock, Kirk, McCoy y Uhura, por parte de la Flota Estelar y Nikanji, Lilith, Aoor, Diichan y Kahguyaht, por parte de los oankali. Separadamente, T’Pinna, y los embajadores Sarek y Selek, asistían como testigos, ya que eran telépatas táctiles y podían dar fé de la legalidad del proceso.

Se sentaron en torno a la larga mesa de conferencias y  Nikanji comenzó.

—Antes que otra cosa, Almirante Pike/

_Lelka,  no fuiste nunca lelka ni mio ni nada y nunca he dejado de ser tuyo, ni siquiera por un instante; no dejes de ser esta condena dulce o yo dejaré de ser yo…_

 

/Capitán Kirk, queremos agradecerles el habernos permitido participar en la repoblación de Vulcano II y tenemos una deuda impagable con usted, embajador Sarek, por haber presentado nuestras razones de colaboración al Alto Consejo Vulcano y al embajador Selek por la lógica de sus disertaciones, en el enfrentamiento con el Consejo. Sin ustedes dos, nuestra humilde colaboración en el salvamento de una especie jamás hubiera sido llevada a cabo…

Spock se quedó asombrado ¿Su propio padre y su futuro yo habían defendido la intervención de los oankali? Eso sí que eran novedades… El almirante Pike respondió.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, Nikanj/

_Querido, querido Nikanji, no puedo tocarte ni pensarte ni sentirte. Ni siquiera mi voz cambia ya cuando te veo ¿Habrá  una alternatividad donde nos sea posible..?_

 

/somos nosotros los que estamos en deuda. Sin embargo, las limitaciones del Tratado seguirán en pie y no habrá más intervenciones de parte de ustedes.

—Sí, a menos que ustedes las soliciten, estamos de acuerdo en eso, Almirante— respondió Kahguyaht. Jim sintió algo muy raro al escucharlo. Una especie de pánico desmedido.

Atre Kahguyat Leal KaalLo era uno de los Ancianos y su sola voz, aunque cálida, tenía un toque de extrañeza, de diferencia, era tan profundamente alienígena que no podía dejar de ser percibido, no sólo por Jim, sino por todos los demás. El oankali siguió hablando.

—Se nos pidió reunirnos para resolver un problema de posible contagio. No podemos permitir un atriamiento, a menos que éste se dé por libre voluntad y estamos aquí para confirmar eso…

Nikanj intervino.

—El procedimiento será muy sencillo. Me explicaré. En la formación de una pareja humana, intervienen componentes químicos, feromonas, teobrominas, endorfinas y cierto grado de adicción a éstas. En la gran generalidad de la especie, este grado de adicción dura entre cuatro y cinco años terrestres y luego, lentamente, vá desapareciendo al acostumbrarse los cuerpos de la pareja a la presencia de los químicos. En estos primeros años de adicción, la pareja debe esforzarse por construír un lazo que vaya más allá de lo meramente químico o de lo contrario, les será muy difícil continuar juntos y ésta es la gran base de la inestabilidad en las parejas terrestres y de una buena cantidad de disfuncionalidad familiar. No existen lazos por campo mórfico –como en los vulcanos— ni votos “eternos” que no puedan ser rotos. En nuestro caso, el lazo químico tiene que ser retroalimentado constantemente, cosa que logramos generando nuestros atriamientos familiares tanto con oankali como con dinsoi (extranjeros, alien, otras especies) basados no sólo en la elección de cualidades, sino en la de compatibilidad química y en los patrones de sinapsis neuronal. Antes, nos limitábamos a seleccionar a los humanos que requeríamos y los manteniamos cerca de nosotros por mera adicción. Este procedimiento demostró ser un fracaso total. Si un ser humano no disminuye voluntariamente su xenofobia, ésta acabará por atacarlo a él mismo y lo destruirá mentalmente. Si un humano atriado muere, su ooloi muere y por ende, todos los demás atriados padecen la misma suerte…—hizo una pausa.

Spock intervino.

—Por tanto, lo ocurrido entre Khohdahs y el doctor McCoy no se debió al azar o a una atracción superficial.

Nikanji sonrió, apreciativamente.

—Justo como lo dices, oek… Comandante. Khodahs encontró un patrón de sinapsis neuronal similar al suyo. Y Leonard respondió a éste de manera instintiva, de inmediato.

Kirk habló.

—Pero entonces ¿Qué sucederá? De acuerdo al Tratado, ninguna de las dos partes pueden permitir un atriamiento a la ligera…

—Por eso lo comprobaremos, Capitán—dijo Nikanj— doctor McCoy, ¿Sería tan gentil de acercarse a Kahguyaht?

ESE era el momento que Bones temía. Sabía que no podría ocultarle NADA al oankali, quien lo analizaría hasta sus mínimos defectos y seguramente, lo encontraría indigno de su hijo. Kirk saltó.

—¿No es peligroso?

El imponente anciano sonrió, por primera vez.

—En absoluto. Lo que haré será despojarle de todas las endorfinas que su cuerpo ha generado y que lo vuelven adicto a Khodahs. Equivaldrá a acelerar los cinco años de adicción y desaparecerla de forma natural. Cuando el cuerpo del doctor McCoy esté libre de todo químico, su decisión será clara. Si aún así, ama a oeka, podremos saber qué camino tomar.

Pike habló.

—Pero, si me permite, Kahguyaht, ¿Cómo lo sabrán?

El oankali hizo un gesto con sus tentáculos que habría equivalido al alzar de la ceja de Spock.

—Sera ÉL— señaló a McCoy— quien lo sepa, Almirante. Me asombra que lo pregunte. Usted pasó ya por este proceso con Nikanji, ¿Lo recuerda?

Christopher Pike enrojeció y asintió, rápidamente, sin decir palabra, los escalofríos recorriéndolo.

Ciertamente, nada le dolería a Bones. Y nada en este universo, lo despojaría de la ausencia de Khodahs. Jamás. Chris sabía eso, demasiadamente.

Kahguyaht alzó uno de sus brazos sensores y lo enrolló en el cuello de Leonard.

Éste, en honor a la verdad, no sintió absolutamente NADA, más allá del tacto, cálido, rugoso, del extraño ser.

Pasaron cinco minutos, tensos para todos. El oankali lo soltó.

—Doctor Leonard Mc Coy, puede darme los nombres de los que estamos presentes?

McCoy asintió.

—Capitán James Tiberius Kirk, Comandante primer oficial Spock, almirante Christopher Pike, Teniente Nyota Uhura, Embajador Sarek, Embajador Selek, Lilith Iyapo, lelka atriada de Nikanji, Nikanji Kaal, Aoor IyapoKaalNikanjLo, Diichan, madre oankali de Aoor y Khodahs… y Khodahs IyapoKaalNikanjLo

Selek hizo la seña a Kahguyaht de que continuara.

—¿Hay alguien aquí a quien usted reconozca como persona especial?

McCoy se concentró.

—Sí, todos son mis amigos. Siento una gran estima por todos ellos… y…—se detuvo. Miró a los oankali. Nikanj, Aoor, Diichan…Khodahs.

Algo sobre lelka.

Conocía la palabra.

Amanteporsiempre.

Khodahs.

ALGO había pasado.

Se esforzó en recuperarlo y comenzó a temblar, palideciendo.

 Jim saltó y lo tomó del brazo.

—Bones…estás bien? –Leonard asintió, pero no dejó de temblar; un sudor frío empapó su frente .

_Lelka…dónde estás? ¿DONDE?_

No hubo respuesta. Miró a Jim tomándolo de los antebrazos.

—Dios mío, Jim ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Kirk miró a todos lados. Tragó saliva antes de preguntar. Selek asintió.

—¿No reconoces a… alguien que sea, en verdad especial para ti?

Bones negó con la cabeza, a cada instante más angustiado. Un tentáculo sutil se deslizó tras él y tomó su mano. Leonard miró a Khodahs.

Sabía a la perfección quien era; su ayudante médico. Su brillantísimo ingeniero genético. Se había atrevido a tocarlo para diagnosticarlo, seguramente. Sostuvo en su mano el tentáculo y sonrió.

—Khodahs… estoy bien. No sé que me pasó…

En dos cuantos de espaciotiempo, todas las imágenes de los últimos meses recorrieron su mente.

—¡¡DIOS MIO!!

Cayó en brazos de Jim. Selek se acercó y lo tocó en los puntos de fusión mental, inconsciente como estaba. Luego afirmó, con una dulce tristeza.

—No hay presencia de Khodahs en él, Kahguyaht.

El anciano asintió, negando con la cabeza, a la vez.

—Me lo temí. Estas cosas pasan, Selek.

—No pasó entre Nikanji y Lilith…

Ahtre Kahguyaht apoyó una de sus gigantescas manos en el frágil hombro de Selek y sólo entonces Jim advirtió cuán ancianos eran ambos.

—Nunca sabemos, mi querido y viejo amigo…

Jim saltó, molesto.

—¿Qué diablos le pasará ahora a Bones?

Chris lo tomó del brazo.

—Nada Capitán… te lo aseguro, hijo. Si acaso, lo tendrá en su memoria como a algo… a alguien muy, muy querido –miró, involuntariamente a Nikanj— pero no sufrirá ni cosa por el estilo.

El ooloi se volvió a Lilith.

—Recoge a tu niño, mujer. No nos queda quehacer aquí…

Sólo entonces los demás miraron a Khodahs. Su cuerpo parecía derretirse, como cera fundiéndose. Uhura tomó a Lilith del antebrazo.

—Dígame…¿Qué le pasará? ¿Qué podemos hacer por él?

Spock se adelantó.

—La petición de la teniente es totalmente razonable, Nikanj, señora Iyapo…

Lilith no sonreía, pero no se miraba disgustada.

—Khodahs sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias. El tomó los riesgos. Esta vez, perdió. Si uno no se arriesga, no vive y estoy orgullosa de que lo haya hecho… esta poda lo convertirá en alguien mejor, menos impulsivo. No se preocupen por él…

—0—

 

_Bien, sólo falta el epílogo. Ah, la poesía inicial es de Odysseas Elytis. Incluí en el nombre completo de Sa-fu,  el Huru, que es el masculino de Uhura –Libertad— lo que implica no sólo un homenaje a ella sino a que Skonn lleva algo de ella en sí. Este capítulo fue asombrosamente largo de trabajar, mis disculpas por los errores que pueda haber en él. Namasté y mil gracias adelantadas por sus lecturas y reviews. FA._

 


	12. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cartas aclaratorias. Porque no se hacer otra cosa -aparte de reparar motos- que escribir.

**12, Epílogo.**

 

_Capitán James T. Kirk._

_USS Enterprise NCC 1701._

_Flota Estelar._

_Mi queridísimo amigo;_

_Me permito escribirte a ti, en vez de a mi joven yo, porque hay mucho que no dije a mi propio Jim, a su tiempo y considero necesario expresarlo._

_Me es fascinante reconocer en el pequeño Skonn, tantos rasgos tuyos como de mi joven yo._

_Sus tutores alaban su brillantez e inteligencia y viven desquiciados con su imprudencia y valentía._

_Hay por lo menos 10 solicitudes de koon-ut so’lik para kaal’i’farr ;  pensé que eso te haría reír:  ¡Diez ansiosas chiquillas dispuestas a casarse con tu apuesto hijo!_

_Estoy seguro de que mi otro yo se escandalizaría y agradezco tu amor y paciencia para con él._

_Aún le falta mucha maduración, aunque me satisface profundamente verle conversar con sus tres hijos y la devoción y el cariño mutuo que se tienen, sobre todo, para con la pequeña Amanda._

_La propuesta que nos hizo el almirante Pike, de llevarse a mi media hermana Saavik, como tutora para los gemelos fue ligeramente desconcertante en un principio._

_Ella es, ciertamente, muy joven para pertenecer a la Flota Estelar, pero habiendo pasado todos sus exámenes del C’Thias en la Academia, considero ahora que no pudo haber hecho mejor elección… lo que me hace imaginarme que mi joven yo se sentirá mucho más tranquilo con una tutora mestiza, como él, a cargo de los gemelos, a forma de que sean criados como jóvenes vulcanos y como humanos, a la vez._

_Finalmente, hay dos cosas que quiero comentarte._

_No te preocupes anticipadamente, que no te revelaré más sobre tu futuro._

_Haz hecho de mi joven yo, el rebelde, dolido e indignado por su condición, un hombre completo, un t’hy’len amado y feliz y un padre que, con el tiempo, será sabio._

_Haz logrado que te abra su corazón y apropiarte de él, como lo hizo mi propio Jim, en mi tiempo y como yo no supe ni fui capaz de reconocerlo._

_Estoy lleno de gratitud hacia ti, por haberlo logrado, por haber roto las murallas de mi joven yo, pese a sí mismo y por amarlo como lo haces._

_Mi Jim murió a los 95 años. Hoy, a mis 190 y habiendo caminado tanto, sin él a mi lado, no me arrepiento ni un solo instante del tiempo que pasamos juntos y sólo me pesa no haberlo tenido más años cerca de mí._

_Ha llegado mi tiempo de descansar y entregar, por fin, mi katra a nuestro propio santuario y quisiera que fueses tú quien hiciera la entrega._

_No moriré del todo, aunque mi cuerpo no funcionará más._

_No es un suicidio, querido amigo._

_El katra de Jim está atesorado junto al mío y deseo, de forma irrevocable, unirme a él, ahora que mi trabajo está terminado._

_De esta forma, toda su ausencia cesará y tú y mi joven yo podrán vivir sus propias vidas como debe ser, sin mi paradójica intrusión en ellas._

_Lo que és, és y mi decisión queda hecha. T’Pinna te hará llegar esta carta, junto con mis cenizas y el IDIC sagrado._

_Espero que, en tu siguiente visita a Vulcano II, puedas hacer esta entrega que te solicito._

_Agradezco, infinitamente, haberte vuelto a ver como en los años que te conocí y puedo manifestarte ahora, ya ido, que nunca, en verdad, dejaré de amarte._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Selek –Spock—_

Jim comenzó a atragantarse con su propio llanto aún antes de terminar de leer el PADD. Corrió hacia el turbolift. Spock percibió la enorme tensión en él.

—Señor Sulu, queda al mando.

—Sí, señor— respondió el japonés, desconcertado al igual que todos los demás.

El vulcano saltó a alcanzarlo.

—0—

Los dedos se le retorcieron, insistentemente. La frase rebotó en alguna parte de su cabeza y comenzó a escribir, de forma compulsiva…

_“…Toco tu boca, con un dedo toco el borde de tu boca, voy dibujándola como si saliera de mi mano, como si por primera vez tu boca se entreabriera… hago nacer cada vez la boca que deseo, la boca que mi mano elige y te dibuja en la cara, una boca elegida entre todas con soberana libertad elegida por mi…las bocas se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando en los recintos donde un aire pesado va y viene con un perfume viejo y en silencio. Entonces, mis manos buscan hundirse en tu pelo… mientras nos besamos como si tuviéramos la boca llena de flores o de peces, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura. Y si nos mordemos el dolor es dulce y si nos ahogamos en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo del aliento, esa instantánea muerte es bella. Y hay una sola saliva y un solo sabor a fruta madura y yo te siento temblar contra mí, como ese trozo de luna en el agua…”_

 

Bones jadeó, tragando el sorbo de brandy sauriano de un solo golpe, sudando, temblando…

¿De dónde llegaban todas esas frases? ¿Cómo las había atesorado en su memoria? ¿Por qué conocía a un Julio Cortázar que jamás había leído, él, que no era más que un médico de pueblo perdido en Georgia, y que ni siquiera sabía bien el español? ¿Por qué tenía esa desdichada sensación de ausencia, de que algo le faltaba, de que había algo que dolía sin doler, dentro de él?

 

Eso sí, la angustia se calmaba al escribir. Miró el PADD; la memoria estaba ya saturada. Cambió la ficha, su respiración calmándose, por momentos. Su mente trataba de decirle algo. Spock diría que lo lógico era contestarle. El médico volvió a sí mismo y escribió en el PADD.

_No sé quien eres. No te reconozco… pero sé que te conocí. A veces, recuerdo el nombre de Lelka. Sé lo que quiere decir. Pero no puedo saber dónde estás. Si me amas tanto como me haces escribirlo, dame una respuesta o me volveré loco y no le serviré a nadie. Me destruirás. Y no quiero morir…no ahora, al menos. En este momento, me haces dudar de mi propia razón, de mi competencia, de todo. Te respondo porque no sé que hacer, porque soy un científico y esto es un experimento. Si persistes en tu presencia, me perderás, me matarás. Me encerrarán y si yo pierdo, tú pierdes, amigo…_

 

Bones soltó el trazador y puso el PADD sobre el escritorio. Cruzó los brazos y suspiró profundamente; sólo el interminable silbar del lejano motor de la nave resonaba. A esta hora, todos estaban dormidos. Esperó un par de minutos.

“Estoy volviéndome loco, más vale que borre todo esto y me largue a dormir”.

La angustia lo invadió y tomó de nuevo el PADD

_“Si ellos te persiguen_

_te escondes_

_escondes tus libros preferidos_

_tu desencanto tu amor y aquella humedad_

_la humedad que expresa_

_el espíritu de pensamientos extraños_

_un beso bajo las sábanas – **tu beso, Lelka, mío—**_

_una botella de licor vacía sobre la mesa — **¿Aún bebes brandy sauriano?—**_

_un libro de poemas triturado por las_

_lágrimas._

_La música se detiene_

_se detiene cuando la noche no viene_

_me embriago_

_dormido_

_suave padecer de algo que se mueve_

_entre mis sueños y desvelos_

_fantasmas de día domingo_

_sombras sonriéndome_

_estoy solo – **solosolosolosolosolosolo—**_

_lo estoy_

_tanto que no puedo oír mi voz_

_declararse casi bellamente, extraviado…”_

 

Bones pestañeó. Un  par de veces, recordando. Jessie Lincoln, su maestra hippie de literatura, en el secundario. Eso que acababa de escribir era Kerouac, definitivamente… a excepción de las frases subrayadas. El idioma era otro. Su memoria no era eidética, como la de Spock. No era un genio randométrico como Jim. Pero tenía sus propios métodos y reconoció el lenguaje. Oankali.

La sensación de ausencia lo abrumó, de inmediato; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía quién había sido EL; no lograba recordarlo. Pero indudablemente, sus mentes permanecían en contacto. Sonrió, ahogando un gemido, al mismo tiempo.

En otra parte, en otro mundo, otro ser tuvo la misma reacción. Al menos ya sabían que no estaban solos. En alguna de las interminables volutas del árbol cuántico, se encontrarían y esta vez, nada impediría que se separaran. Jamás. Bones tomó de nuevo el PADD

_Sé que estás. Sé que una parte de mi, te conoce y no te olvidará, en toda mi vida. Te lo prometo. Sólo quiero que permanezcas. Te leeré tanto como quieras; es mi única forma de tenerte. Pero quiero además otra cosa; vive tu vida y deja que viva la mía. Si no lo hacemos bien, no resultará. No sé quien de ellos eres… pero ya sé lo que eres. Así que, si lo eres, puedes –podemos— esperar. Si me amaste en otro momento, entonces yo también lo hice. Y lo sé porque siento tu ausencia en cada instante. No me permitas sentirla, no estés tan presente en esa ausencia o los dos nos volveremos locos. Hay un propósito en todo esto; tu gente lo diría._

_Sé que a Chris y a Nikanj les ocurrió algo así. Algo bueno pasará, Lelka. No sé cómo ni cuando ni en qué vida. Pero no dejará de pasar y no podemos vivir esperando. Prométeme que serás feliz; así, yo podré serlo. Entonces, nos dejarán juntos. Y será fantástico. Soy muy malo para escribir, así que vete ya. No me hagas decirte que te amo, porque lo sabes…_

 

Miró el PADD, inerte. La respuesta se escribió sola, su mano haciéndolo automáticamente.

_“Al alba te amo. Tengo toda la noche en las venas…”_

 

No hubo más. Leonard sintió un alivio inmenso. El pensamiento le llegó de golpe, el verso era de Eluard, otro desconocido para él. Bien. No importaba. Estaban de acuerdo ahora. Locura o no, realidad o no, el otro lo esperaría y él también esperaría y en tanto, cada quien viviría su parte. McCoy desactivó el PADD y apagando la luz, se fue a dormir.

Soñó con mares infinitos, bajo una luna verde. Por primera vez en meses, su sueño fue totalmente tranquilo.

—0—

_De Sarek, hijo de Skonn, hijo de Solkar, hijo de Surak_

_a su hijo, Spock._

_Maat T’Gai Surak._

_Tal-kam Sa-fu;_

_Quiero decirte que comparto tu pena, por la muerte del anciano Selek._

_Sin embargo, no puedo compartir contigo mi culpa, por haberlo presionado tanto a honrar el camino de Surak, sin reconocer su parte humana y no encuentro una manera aceptable de solicitar tu perdón, mas que haciendo algo que tu madre, mi hermosa Amanda, me solicitó que jamás conocieras, contra toda lógica._

_No puedo privarte de la verdad; los vulcanos no hacemos eso con nuestros hijos._

_Para ambos, nuestra parte humana –Amanda— se ha ido y para ti –James— se ha quedado._

_Por lo tanto, asumo que tienes la fortaleza para conocer esto._

_Cuando desposé a tu madre, el clan entero de T´Pau –con la excepción de tu abuelo, Skonn-  se volvió contra ella, pues esperaban que yo formara lazos telepáticos y matrimonio formal con T’Prren, la madre de Sybok, tu medio hermano mayor, quien, como sabes, se ha unido a los romulanos._

_Mi lazo telepático con Amanda, sin embargo, probó ser tan fuerte como el que tienes con James y supe desde el primer momento que esa hermosa mujer, tan persistente, valiente y decidida a todo, era la otra mitad de mi mismo._

_Puedo declarar, con absoluta lógica, que la amo aún, pese a su ausencia._

_No puedo disculparme por el arranque; después de todo, eres mitad humano y sabes cuán profundos son nuestros sentimientos como vulcanos._

_No espero tu comprensión, de cualquier manera._

_Lo que és, es._

_Como te mencionaba, el Clan de T´Pau, nuestra matriarca, ejerció presión sobre mí, en el sentido de que no podría dar herederos a la casa de Surak, si me enlazaba y casaba con una humana._

_Amanda lo intentó, pese a mis ruegos en contrario y al riesgo que implicaba para su salud._

_Perdió tres posibles hijos y el dolor que la afligía fue para mí un tormento difícil de sobrellevar._

_Fue en ese tiempo cuando la Federación notificó  que mi hermano Sovrn, había perecido en el primer encuentro con los Oankali._

_El mismo día, recibí un reporte de él, informándome de las características de la nueva especie, que ahora, tú también conoces y que, por mucho tiempo permanecieron como tabú en la misma Federación._

_Creo que el resto puedes inferirlo por tu cuenta._

_La mayor prueba es que sobreviviste, fuíste lo que ellos llaman un “construído” y los vulcanos, un mestizo ._

_Para tu madre y para mí, has sido y eres una bendición._

_Mi deuda con Nikanji, en ese sentido, sólo puede ser pagada de una forma._

_Vive, mi querido y terco hijo._

_Haz de tu vida, de cada instante de ella, incluso en los momentos de peligro y dolor, un cuanto perfecto de espaciotiempo._

_Eres el último príncipe de la Casa de Surak. Tus hijos –que también son de James—  son herederos de nuestra raza y sangre._

_Tu decisión de ser lo que eres y quien eres no sólo me complace._

_Me enorgullece al extremo de no hablar de forma lógica._

_Dale mis saludos a James y asegúrate de que sepa que comparto su pena por la ida del anciano Selek…y recuérdale que es necesario que reconozca que el descanso, cerca de su propio Jim –como él lo llamaba— era, en más de un sentido, merecido y lógicamente, correcto._

_Yeht amsetri tre…_

_Dift tor heh smusmah._

_Sarek._

 

El mediovulcano terminó de leer la carta de su padre, entre reacciones mezcladas. Entonces, era verdad lo que Bones le dijera alguna vez; que se necesitarían generaciones de ingeniería genética para poder engendrar un mestizo como él y que no sabía qué milagro del carajo había permitido que Spock naciera.

Y  shusheando ligeramente al hombre en sus brazos, los ojos de Jim empapándole el suéter azul de oficial científico, sus manos aferrándolo –el dolor por la muerte de Selek era muy grande— comprendió por qué Nikanji lo llamaba “oeka”…

Cerró los ojos, abrazándose a Jim.

 

—0—

 

Lilith puso sobre la mesa el cuenco de sopa de nueces. Khodahs se frotó la “cara” y siguió escribiendo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?—El tono de su madre no estaba exento de disgusto.

El ooloi sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas así, Ooan?

Lilith soltó la carcajada.

—Verás, cuando me trajeron a la Madre, le pedí por meses a Dhajjyajas que me diera algo para escribir. Se negó. Y luego, se lo rogué a Jdahya y a Nikanji y me costó años que me hicieran caso ¡Y ahora resulta que tu estás escribiendo! Tengo entendido que como oankali y como ooloi, no necesitas hacer eso, Oeka…

Khodhs comenzó a comer su sopa, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Kahguyaht me contó que, en otro tiempo, nosotros destruíamos el arte de cada especie que encontrábamos y sólo nos quedábamos con sus infinitas reservas genómicas.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Bueno, ahora que Vulcano desapareció y cuando estuve entre los humanos, descubrí que el arte es una forma que tienen, de no morir…

Lilith inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, gesto que implicaba curiosidad y que había aprendido hacía años de Nikanji.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Verás Ooan, en la belleza de lo que logran hacer, sobreviven a las eras, al tiempo, a todo; pintan lo que sienten, escriben lo que aman, cantan cuando están felices y cuando están tristes… todo el tiempo están conscientes de que morirán. ¡Y nosotros nos quedábamos sólo con las instrucciones! Por eso, los propósitos originales de compasión hacia los seres sintientes y nuestra intención de mejorarlos, fue tan inútil. Una foto de una estrella no te sirve para nada si no produce algo más que conocimiento…

—Lo cual es la base del Orden Espontáneo –interrumpió Kahguyaht, quien estaba escuchando la conversación desde hacía rato.

—¡Oh, abuelo! ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

Kahguyaht aplanó sus tentáculos, sonriendo.

El dolor inmenso de su nieto se estaba transformando. Lamentaba hasta el fondo de su alma no poder evitarlo… pero no era su tiempo, no todavía.

Aunque Leonard hubiera sido su elección correcta.

Tragó en seco.

—Me enorgullece que lo hayas descubierto. Ninguno de los de sangre pura había sido capaz de percibirlo. Deberías besar a tu madre; se lo debes a ella – y acto seguido, se alejó, refunfuñando.

Tenía que mantener al personaje, como fuera y no quería que vieran cómo los tentáculos sobre su rostro se derretían, como sucedía cuando un oankali quería llorar.

Tal vez, llegaría un tiempo en que les fuera posible hacerlo de nuevo. Pacificó sus pensamientos y siguió caminando, rumbo al huerto: casi se tropezó con Nikanji. Este notó su agitación y lo tomó entre sus cuatro brazos.

—¿Que te sucede Ooan?

La voz del anciano fue un suspiro.

—¿Me perdonarás algún día, Nikanj? ¿Por Chris?

Nikanji sintió como si lo hubieran aguijoneado.

—Todo está bien, Ooan. El es feliz. Yo lo soy. No era nuestro momento.

—Pero aún le amas.

—Y lo haré hasta el final del tiempo… no es hora de discutir eso. Vayamos, la merienda está lista…

Kahguyaht se despojó de la máscara de abuelo y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, el  diossobrelatierra de los oankali, uno de los del Gran Consenso, de quienes dirigían el tiempo más allá del mismo espacio. De momento, la sopa de nueces le hizo recordar que los errores pueden ser aciertos y viceversa y su culpa disminuyó un poco. Khodahs sonreía, entusiasmado.

Lo, de nuevo, estaba en paz.

 

—0—

_Tal-kam Sch’nn T’Gai:_

_Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos escribimos. Esta petición no es mía, sino del anciano Selek. Fue el quien quiso que conservasen su IDIC, por el significado que implica para todas las razas y especies. No permitas que se pierda._

_Sé que Sarek te ha escrito._

_Creo que ahora comprendes mejor el por qué de mis creencias._

_Sabes, al igual que yo, que bajo las pieles oscuras, azules, rojas, verdes como la nuestra y rosadas como la humana, la estructura molecular es la misma; los átomos funcionan de la misma manera y todos somos absolutamente iguales, sintientes, dignos de compasión y afecto, necesitados de comunicación y capaces de razonamiento y lógica._

_Alguna vez te insistí en que la lógica engendra monstruos y ciertamente, todo lo que te ha ocurrido, lo prueba._

_Me hace feliz saber que pronto, Skonn podrá vivir en el Enterprise, a tu lado y con sus hermanos y su padre, el Capitán Kirk._

_Me hace infeliz el hecho de que Khodahs y Leonard no hayan podido quedarse juntos._

_Conversando sobre este hecho con Nikanji, me reveló su propio sacrificio._

_Él renunció a Christopher Pike, para que ustedes tuvieran un futuro posible.._

_Lo que es capaz de florecer en el árbol cuántico y aparece, es lo que nuestras decisiones hacen._

_De otra forma, las alternatividades no son capaces de existir._

_Somos nuestras propias decisiones, por eso, lógicamente, querido Spock y de acuerdo a ti, el destino, no existe… es gracioso, verdad?_

_Me completa el hecho de saber que te amo, como uno más de los nuestros de la Casa de Surak y me enorgullece que Skonn, el siguiente heredero en línea sea, precisamente, tu hijo._

_Te recordaré algo más. Te dije que estábamos hechos a imagen y semejanza. Pero no te dije de qué._

_Estamos hechos a imagen y semejanza de cada uno de nosotros mismos, Spock, somos nosotros quienes creamos la historia de nuestras vidas y eso, nos hace infinitamente iguales e infinitamente, diferentes._

_Nunca sabemos cómo terminará toda la historia y ¿Sabes? Eso, es lo que hace vivir, tan fascinante._

_Yeht amsetri tre…_

_Sochya bosch na’du heh dift tor heh smusma._

_T’Pinna._

 

—0—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un agradecimiento especial a Liz, por sus reviews.
> 
> Otro, a H. Pascal, por recordarme que somos scifiosos –cienciaficcioneros— y por ayudarme con la poesía.
> 
> Uno más, a mi hija, por estar ahí.
> 
> Namasté, de corazón y mil gracias anticipadas por leerme.
> 
> FantasmaAlineal
> 
> Tierra, Ciudad de México, Noviembre de 2009, Diciembre de 2010, Octubre de 2011. Julio de 2013.  
> Gracias por haberme acompañado.
> 
> s’FA.

**Author's Note:**

> A más de dos años de haberlo escrito, aún tiene miga. Espero que os agrade.


End file.
